Autumn Skies
by Athena's Wiccan-wolf
Summary: Harry and Cara three years after they first fell in love. Cara has been having nightmares recently, ones that concern Harry. SEQUEL To Little Wolf
1. Graduation

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the JK Rowling characters but Cara Faolan is mine, so there!  
  
Hello there people! I hope to see some familiar faces around because this here is my follow up sequel to "Little Wolf." This starts at the Hengehill graduation and follows Harry & Cara into the next stage of their lives. I hope you will all enjoy this is as much as its predecessor.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 1 – Graduation  
  
Coughing nervously Harry pulled at the collar of his deep purple graduation robes. Craning his neck to look around the heads in front of him he spotted a mass of blonde hair three rows in front of him. Relaxing a little he leant back into his chair as the Principal continued to give out the graduation certificates.  
  
"Faolan, Cara."  
  
Looking up he watched as the blonde-haired man made his way to the large podium with applause and whistles in his wake. Looking behind him Harry smirked as he watched the redheaded Weasley family gave a standing ovation and Remus Lupin placed two fingers in his mouth to give a sharp whistle.  
  
Turning back to the front he saw Cara giving them a blushing grin before shaking hands with the Principal and took his certificate in his other hand.  
  
The light-haired male looked over at Harry where the darker male blew him a kiss with a flamboyant movement of his hand. Laughing, Cara walked off the stage to join the others who had already received their Auror degrees.  
  
Another half an hour passed until finally...  
  
"Potter, Harry."  
  
Standing he made his way past the other seated students, smiling widely at the loud cheers behind him. He quickly made his way up the podium steps three at a time until he was standing in front of the small Principal who beamed.  
  
"Congratulations." The woman said as he shook her hand and received his degree certificate. The loud applause continued even as he made his way over to the graduated student's chairs and chuckled lightly as he heard Rubeus Hagrid's booming voice.  
  
"I told yer didn' I? I told yer e'd be a thumpin' good wizard!"  
  
Laughing he swiftly moved into the chair beside Cara that the blonde had saved. Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek the werewolf sniggered into his ear.  
  
"I think Hagrids already found the booze."  
  
~*~  
  
The ex-students of Professor Mirna's Auror class were stood on the dance floor with one arm each around the person stood next to time as they all jumped up and down to the loud music coming from the band on the stage.  
  
They laughed loudly as they all sang at the top of their lungs.  
  
"...I'M BEING PUNISHED FOR ALL MY OFFENCES  
  
I WANNA TOUCH YOU BUT I'M AFRAID OF THE CONSEQUENCES  
  
I'LL WANNA BANISH YOU FROM WHENCE YOU CAME  
  
BUT YOU'RE REALLY GROWING ON ME  
  
AND I'VE ONLY GOT MYSELF TO BLAME."  
  
Cara had one arm around his boyfriend Harry and the other around his friend Susan Bones as he laughed with the rest of them. A coloured man known to the group as 'Red' began to air guitar in the middle making them all laugh harder.  
  
Grabbing the werewolf's hand Harry pulled Cara over to the bar where drinks were being served on the house in honour of the Graduates.  
  
"Are you having fun?" He asked as he handed the blonde a 'Purple Rain' cocktail and sipped a Double Vodka.  
  
"Yes, you were right, this is fun." Leaning on tiptoe Cara kissed his boyfriend on the lips, instantly catching a taste of the alcohol the animagi had swirled in his mouth.  
  
Harry and Cara had been steadily dating now for almost three years, falling more and more in love as the days passed. Both their family and the wider community knew about the relationship.  
  
They had performed the final rituals of Werewolf/mate bonds which included both drinking from a chalice that included a prick of blood from each of them and making love on Lupercalia, the night a werewolf selects their lifelong mate.  
  
Remus had been more then willing to help them research all the different methods of bonding and even managed to recall a few things he and Sirius had done with a smile on his face.  
  
Currently though Cara continued to kiss Harry with a fiery passion, almost spilling his drink but catching it before he spilt it.  
  
"Oi! You two! Have your own party later, we're getting drunk over here!" Susan called as the two chuckled whilst making their way back to the group.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ugh, I think I'm considerably drunk." Cara said as he collapsed on the bed of the hotel room they'd booked for the night.  
  
"Trust you to still know big words when you're pissed." Harry said as he closed the door before trying to make his slightly swayed way to the double bed. He tripped over one of Cara's shoes causing the werewolf to throw his head back and laugh loudly.  
  
"You silly arse!" He laughed until it became a surprised yell when the animagi leapt onto him. Hysterically laughing the two wrestled for the top until they ran out of bed and landed on the floor. This only sent them into more fits.  
  
"It's official, we're hammered." Harry said as he pinned Cara to the floor with a wicked smirk and the two kissed feverntly.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hello boys!" Mrs Weasley said as Harry and Cara came through the threshold, each hugging the woman tightly.  
  
"Hello Mrs Weasley, Thanks for having us again." The blonde smiled at the kindly woman as she welcomed the two.  
  
"Oh it's no bother, really. How was the party last night?" She said vaguely as she walked back through to the kitchen, missing both their blushes.  
  
Having now left the University the two men no longer had dorm rooms. Mrs Weasley had kindly said that they could stay with her until they could find a place of their own and wouldn't take no for an answer. The two lovers felt uncomfortable taking up all her time and so they'd cut a deal with her; they'd live the first week with her but then they'd take up Ron's offer of his flat afterwards.  
  
"Er, it was...eventful..." Harry stammered.  
  
"And tiring," Cara added, "But definitely one of my best."  
  
The animagi looked proud of himself as he mouthed 'Really?' suggestively as Mrs Weasley at the same time called "Well I'm glad you had a fun time."  
  
"You have no idea." The raven-haired male muttered causing the werewolf to blush and slap his arm lightly.  
  
"Well why don't you boys take your things upstairs and I'll dish up lunch."  
  
"Ok, good idea." Taking Cara's hand Harry lead the way upstairs to the guestroom that used to be the twin's room. They tucked their bags under the bed and before he could make his way downstairs Cara pulled the animagi back to kiss him lingeringly on the lips. The darker man responded with a moan deep from his throat as he pushed the blonde against the door lightly.  
  
"The best you say?" He whispered intimately into the sensitive werewolf's ear.  
  
"Lets see if I can top that shall we?" This caused Cara to blush and struggle with a smile.  
  
"Mrs Weasley's downstairs." He whispered back as he wiggled again.  
  
"Then we'll be quiet." The darker male muttered against the blonde's neck causing Cara to close his eyes and try to forget the night before. What Harry didn't notice was the blonde slipping his hand behind his own back to turn the doorknob.  
  
"But we must behave." Grinning, the werewolf quickly opened the door, bracing his back against it so that he swung with it and Harry fell forwards with a yell of shock. He landed on the floor with a resounding thud and Cara's laughter filled the corridor.  
  
"Are you boys ok up there?" Molly called up the stairs.  
  
"Ughhhh." Harry groaned into the floor as Cara crouched down beside him still laughing lightly and helped him up.  
  
"We're fine Ma'am, Harry tripped over a shoe." The blonde called down the stairs then turned back to his mate who was scowling at him. He bit his lip as he grinned.  
  
"Going out with Harry Potter has made me very resourceful." He said as the animagi leant back onto his hunches.  
  
"You'll find that the shoe thing was yesterday." Cara bit his lip more to keep from laughing.  
  
"Exactly, which means it's plausible."  
  
Standing quickly he dodged his mate's swipe to grab him and the two ran down the stairs laughing like kids.  
  
~*~  
  
"What about this one?" Cara held up the newspaper with the various pictures of houses and flats.  
  
Scanning it Harry shook his head.  
  
"It's about a thousand galleons more then we planned, we don't have that kind of money to spend if we're still buying furniture and stuff."  
  
Sighing, the blonde drew a red cross over the picture then read the next article.  
  
They had been doing this for a long time now, months in fact as they had started looking whilst they were still in University.  
  
"Oh, there's one here for London! That'll b useful for if you get this job next week." Standing from his chair Cara came round to the animagi's side of the table where the dark-haired male pulled him into his lap.  
  
The flat was a medium sized one with two bedrooms, a kitchen that was jointed with a small living room and had two bathrooms. It boasted a scenic view onto Hyde Park and was in close distance to the Ministry for Harry's benefit.  
  
"We could change the spare room into a guest room and we never really said about a lot of space." Harry looked at his lover as the blonde toyed with his raven hair nervously, obviously liking this room but frightened off Harry not agreeing. Smirking, the animagi kissed Cara deeply causing the werewolf to arch into him.  
  
"It's perfect; I'll write to the company and ask for a showroom visit."  
  
The blonde looked at him shocked before hugging him tightly. The darker male laughed as he hugged the arms around his neck.  
  
Pulling back Cara smiled at his mate lovingly.  
  
"We're really doing it, we're getting a home of our own?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Yes...We're getting a flat."  
  
The werewolf kissed his mate passionately again.  
  
~*~ 


	2. Showroom

Disclaimer: None but Cara and the other original characters are mine.  
  
Idril. Tinuviel: Here you are, wait no more.  
  
Arigazi: The description of autumn was all my own ponderings that I've done in the past linked into one big paragraph, I'm one of those insightful weirdoes lol. I'm too impatient to not write the chapters with week gaps between each so I needn't think you should worry.  
  
Redmeadow: Thank you for your compliments and here you are, second instalments.  
  
Katfay: Grr Percy hurt him good. I'm sure you'll remember the title, if not just look under my pen name lol.  
  
Greywolf: Wow, thank you. You know thanks to you guys I feel very silly at thinking you guys wouldn't take to Cara lol.  
  
Cardinal: Got the picture lol.  
  
Angel74: Aye, I'm glad a fair few of you want some action because I've been DYING to do some but you all seemed to like the sweetness of the first story. This one is going to have a bit more drama so don't worry. And no I'm not prewritten, I usually type up two chapters a day then post them before proceeding with the next two.  
  
Jenna: Same to you, Action will occur. Thank you for complimenting my ending, it felt good to write it.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 2 – Showroom  
  
'...A loud screeching sound filled his ears as the black and white image quickly zoomed up to Harry who looked around with horror on his face...'  
  
Cara sat up panting as he jerked awake. His body shook as he continued to gasp for breathe after the dream. He looked to his left where his mate remained sleeping, undisturbed.  
  
He'd been having the same dream for a few months now but he couldn't work it out. It was always the same with the sound of nails on a blackboard and the disjointed images in the same flashing shades of grey...and always the same look of horror on Harry's face.  
  
Placing a hand to his forehead the werewolf looked back at his mate who shuffled slightly in search of Cara's warmth. Breathing back under control the blonde led back down and pulled his lover to him. It was no use worrying about it now.  
  
~*~  
  
"So where is it you're going again?" Mrs Weasley asked as she flicked the kettle on with a swish of her wand. Arthur Weasley, Cara and Harry were currently sat around the breakfast table munching lazily on pieces of toast.  
  
"London, we're going to look at a flat." The dark-haired male replied as he stood with his plate to put it in the sink.  
  
"Oh it only feels like yesterday that you came here for Christmas and now here you are getting a flat together." Simpering slightly she walked over and embraced the two smiling men.  
  
"Tell me about it." Cara said as he looked down at the Claddagh ring on his finger. It didn't shine as much as it did when Harry had first slipped it on his hand but it was still its gorgeous metallic colour.  
  
"Well good luck for both of you." Mr Weasley said as he folded up his morning paper, "I've got to make my way to work now but owl me and tell me how it went."  
  
Kissing his wife on the cheek and clapping the two young men on the shoulder he apparated to work with a resounding crack.  
  
"We'd better get going too, there'd an apparition site near the block of the flats so we won't need a car this time."  
  
Both kissing a cheek of the smiling woman they went out the back door where Cara apparated in the normal cracking motion but Harry, being more powerful, left in a shattering light of green flames.  
  
~*~  
  
Landing in amongst a little wood the two boys linked hands as they made their way towards a looming block of flats. Smiling Cara squeezed his mate's hand before pulling him swiftly towards the building.  
  
Entering the lobby they found a smartly dressed man who had a clipboard in his arms and a pen in the other. The man's hair was highlighted here and there giving him a very stylish sense of character.  
  
"Ah Messrs Potter and Faolan?" He said brightly as the two approached him. Nodding Harry shook the man's hand.  
  
"Good, good. I'm Simon and I'll be showing you around the flat today, It's a lovely place, come on."  
  
Stepping into an elevator Simon pushed the button for the fifth floor as they stood in the moving device.  
  
"So are you two flatmates then?" The real estater asked conversationally.  
  
"Oh, er no we're lovers." Harry said as Cara suddenly found the corner of the lift rather interesting.  
  
"Oh marvellous, you know that's cool. I have a boyfriend, Ethan, and he's a darling but SUCH a drama queen. Has to have his nails manicured all the time, bloody nightmare but someone's got to love him."  
  
Harry and Cara smirked at one another at the campness of the man as the lift came to a stop and they all stepped out.  
  
"Am I like that?" the animagi whispered into his boyfriend's ear.  
  
"No, but you're a drama queen." The werewolf whispered back as he winked at his mate. Harry dropped his jaw and swiftly slapped the blonde's shoulder.  
  
"I'll punish you later."  
  
"Here we are gentlemen, Your modest little flat." Opening the door they walked into a sunlit room. Stepping in they were entering straight into the living room already fitted with a sofa and chair set. To the left of the main door was a breakfast counter that had the small kitchen on the otherside of it with cupboards, fridge and a cooking hob.  
  
"Well as you can plainly see there is a comfy little kitchen with all the necessities including a little bin attached to the inside cupboard door so that's less space to worry about." He opened the door to reveal the little device before closing it again.  
  
"Nice patio style doors as a window," He walked over to the large window and opened them to reveal a small flowering balcony, "And an overview of the lovely Hyde park right in front."  
  
Cara excitedly jogged over to the balcony and looked over the side to the Evergreen Park. He watched happily as people walked their dogs and jogged past on morning runs.  
  
Chuckling Harry looked around the room as Simon smiled patiently.  
  
"Oh isn't he lovely," He said to the darker man as Cara laughed and waved at a pair of lovely old ladies that had strolled past down below, "So I'm guessing with the moving in together you've been seeing each other a while?"  
  
"Three years next month." The animagi replied as Cara looked back at him with a beautiful smile which he returned. Simon placed a hand over his heart as he cooed.  
  
"Oh ain't that sweet, and he still looks at you with adoration. Ethan kind of has this used-to-me look now and we've only been dating a year. Mind if I use you guys as a guilt trip?"  
  
Laughing Harry nodded.  
  
"Knock yourself out." Simon clapped once then turned to the short passageway.  
  
"How about the bedroom's now hmm?"  
  
Nodding again the dark male inclined his head to show he was ready.  
  
"Cara."  
  
The werewolf turned to see his boyfriend holding out his hand and so he ran over to him taking it in his own.  
  
"Ok we have what is considered the master bedroom. This has an ensuite here," he opened to door to reveal a mint blue bathroom with a shower and toilet, "and this time you have a view of the woods of Hyde Park."  
  
The two men looked around the room with wide smiles and Harry quickly did mental measurements for the double bed they had spotted a fortnight ago.  
  
"This is what the current owners use as an office but it was built to act as a second bedroom."  
  
The room was filled with files and a computer but its reasonable size was still apparent to the two viewers. Harry actually planned to use this as both a spare room and a room for Cara's transformations if they couldn't make it to Remus's house in the Cotswolds for any reason.  
  
"And finally," Simon said in a flamboyant voice, "We have the final bathroom. This one is larger then the other and has a lovely bath in it, ooh look at that it looks like a Jacuzzi, it could easily fit two in it."  
  
Cara blushed furiously as the other man winked at the pair of them. Harry was too busy trying hard to laugh at his boyfriend's reaction.  
  
"So there you are. Any questions?"  
  
"How much are the landlords asking for again?" The raven-haired man asked as Simon flipped through the papers on his clipboard.  
  
"Well they ask for a £300 pound rental per month."  
  
Cara gave a little cringe as he looked over at Harry but the darker man seemed to contemplate this for a moment before nodding vaguely.  
  
"We'll take it."  
  
"Perfect! Well they'll be some forms to sign of course and the current owner's need to move out but I'd say you could be living here within a fortnight."  
  
The two men looked at one another before breaking out into wide smiles and hugged one another tightly.  
  
~*~  
  
"We're home!" They both came through the door with a ruckus as they stumbled in, laughing slightly.  
  
"Hello?" Cara called into the room but received no reply. The two looked at one another curiously then walked into the living area.  
  
"SURPRISE!"  
  
Candles flickered on and all the Weasley's with Hermione and Remus jumped out making the two start in surprise.  
  
"What's this?" Harry asked as he beamed round at the group gathered. Arthur stepped forward with a wide smile.  
  
"I told them about you guys getting the flat after you owled me." He said as everyone moved forward to hug the two men.  
  
"Oh my god, you guys." Cara hugged Hermione as she laughed and then hugged Ginny while the red head beamed.  
  
"Can I come visit you guys?" She asked as she bounced up and down excitedly.  
  
"Yes of course you loony carrot!" Harry rescued his boyfriend from the girl's embrace and slipped an arm around the blonde's waist.  
  
"Enough hugs, I want alcohol." Fred called as everyone else laughed.  
  
~*~  
  
"I want to put little herb pots on the balcony." Cara said as he crawled into the bed next to his mate.  
  
Chuckling Harry pulled him closer as he pulled the sheets over them both.  
  
"Of course love." He said as he kissed him lightly before they both snuggled further into each other.  
  
They soon fell into sleep but every now and again Cara whimpered as a screeching sound began to fill his ears...  
  
~*~  
  
Read and Review. 


	3. Black and White

Disclaimer: Only Cara is mine, rest belongs to JK  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Bnfgburfjd: Lol sorry if it was too fast but I can't stop. But I'm chuffed you consider this one of the best lol.  
  
Julez: I'm glad you enjoyed it.  
  
Lost Book: Aww ain't you lovely. Trust, I'd be sad too but I'm busying myself with this, then the prequel and then possibly a one shot on Cara's mother Daes Faolan.  
  
RilieAnnPotter5569: Aww I feel bad when I make people cry but at the same time moved that I could provoke such a feeling.  
  
Beenieweenie: OUR CHOCOLATE RULES!!! Lol! Cadbury's chocolate man, you can't beat it. First part's over, kind of shocking isn't it?  
  
Kitty254781: Lol wait no more.  
  
Elrohir lover: Well Paris is nice too but England rocks lol, It's where Hogwarts is. Glad you liked the ending and that you love this one too.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 3 – Black and white  
  
Giving a shudder Cara woke once more as his body jerked out of its fitful sleep naturally.  
  
The dreams still haunted his sleep and it was beginning to frustrate him. He'd see the look upon Harry's face, that undiluted look of fear, and he'd want to cry, to scream, to kiss away the fear and hold his lover close. Then he'd wake up and find his mate resting peacefully beside him. Sometimes he'd lie and watch his lover sleep until the sky turned pink with the coming morning.  
  
Harry gave a moan as his natural body clock kicked in and he rolled over to find Cara watching him lovingly. He smiled as he stretched and even laughed a little when the roguish gleam glistened in the werewolf's eye at the movement.  
  
"We don't have time, we've got to go furniture shopping with Hermione and her bit of stuff."  
  
Cara laughed. Ron had recently admitted to his decade crush on the witch and she had rolled her eyes whilst saying something to the effect of 'took you long enough'.  
  
Settling instead for kissing the still bleary eyed animagi, the blonde helped the sleepy dark male under the shower where he turned it on suddenly as cold.  
  
"AH CARA!"  
  
~*~  
  
The leaves of the trees were in bright shades of green as they had now hit the flourishing summery weather. The two men walked, hand in hand, down the busy streets of London until they found Hermione and Ron outside Harrods as they all hugged in greeting.  
  
"Ready to shop?" The young witch asked as he rubbed her hands together gleefully.  
  
"Can we look at the toy section sometime as well?" Harry asked as they made their way in. A doorman greeted them and Cara had to hold the girl back as they walked right into the accessories for women section.  
  
"No, we came here for a reason." She said as the animagi pouted.  
  
Going up in the large lifts to various floors they found the furniture section and began to browse.  
  
Cara was looking at a variety of wall hangings when he came across a black and white painting. He felt a cold shiver go down his back as he remembered his dreams of late and turned quickly away from it only to gasp as he came face to face with an African mask.  
  
Chuckling nervously he moved quickly across the room back to Harry where he stood behind him and held the back of his shirt loosely in his fingers. His lover turned his head to look at his slightly startled boyfriend with a gentle smile.  
  
"You alright?" He asked kindly as Cara rested his head on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Just received a fright, nothing big." The blonde answered quietly. Frowning slightly Harry turned right the way around to hug the timid man to his chest.  
  
"You sure, because I'm beginning to worry...you've been waking earlier then usual and now you're startled by furniture."  
  
Eyeing him for a moment Cara played with the buttons of his mate's shirt.  
  
"It's...nothing. Werewolves never have pleasant dreams anyway but I think they get worse as we get older. I'll deal."  
  
Brushing the hair gently out of his lover's eyes Harry placed a kiss on his forehead.  
  
"Do you want to talk to Remus about it?" He said sweetly as Cara looked into his peridot green eyes.  
  
"Ok, later yeah?"  
  
"Yeah, come on, let's find us a wardrobe." Laughing lightly Cara smiled when Harry slipped an arm around his waist.  
  
~*~  
  
"So they're delivering it in a two day's time to the flat. Thank Merlin the owner's moved out early."  
  
Harry placed a box on the floor of the otherwise bare room. A few cardboard boxes were dotted here and there as the light white netting fluttered by the open patio doors. Standing he wiped his hands on his trousers and walked over to the balcony to find Cara had slipped his legs through the bars of the balcony rails where he sat happily on the floor.  
  
"I think this is my favourite bit of the flat." The blonde said as he looked up at his mate smiling.  
  
Smiling lovingly at him Harry settled down beside him and slipped his own legs through the bars, swinging them slightly.  
  
"It is lovely, you could really watch the world go by from here." Lying backwards the raven-haired man looked up at the clear blue sky above them.  
  
Smiling Cara joined him.  
  
"I'm going to go phone Remus." Kissing the closed eyes of his boyfriend he slipped his legs back through and climbed back into the living area.  
  
"Tell him I say hi." The other man yawned before dozing off.  
  
~*~  
  
Remus smiled as the rabbit began to eat his orchard's in his garden. They'd been waging this war for a few weeks now much to his amusement.  
  
Suddenly a shrill sound filled the sunlight house and we walked over to pick up the phone.  
  
"Remus Lupin speaking?"  
  
("Remus? It's Cara.")  
  
"Cara! Hi." He smiled to himself at the sound of one of his pups, "How are you?"  
  
("I'm not sure, that's why I'm phoning...I've been having dreams lately.")  
  
Frowning slightly Remus took the cordless phone to the back door where he sat on the step.  
  
"What kind of dreams?" He asked concerned. Cara then began to explain his dream in a detailed manner as Remus remained silent throughout the description.  
  
("Is it just me being paranoid?") The young man's voice asked shyly. Remus was still staring blankly ahead until he finally brought himself back to answer.  
  
"No, no Cara it's good that you phoned me. That dream...that dream is the kind that has a meaning behind it. Keep an eye on Harry..."  
  
("What do you mean keep an eye on him? Is he in danger, Remus?"  
  
"Cara, shh calm down it's ok. It's just to be safe." The older wolf soothed. Silence rung a little until finally Cara's voice came back quietly like child's.  
  
("I'm a little scared.")  
  
Remus felt his heart ache at the tone and if he could he'd hug the boy reassuringly.  
  
"Don't be, I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you. It's just a precaution."  
  
("Ok, thank you Remus. I'll keep watch on Harry don't worry.")  
  
"Good, listen...don't worry Cara, everything will be alright I promise. Go, enjoy moving in with your mate."  
  
Laughing lightly they said their goodbyes. Clicking the phone off Remus stared at it a few moments before he rested his head in his hands.  
  
That dream...the dream Cara spoke of...It was so similar...  
  
Standing he walked into his bedroom and opened his bedside cupboard. He pulled out a box labelled 'Dream Journals'. Since he was a teenager he had kept a journal as most Lycan dreams had hiding meanings to them.  
  
He pulled the one he'd kept during Harry's fifth year and began to flip through its pages...nearly every dream was the same reading:  
  
'I had a dream last night. It was all in black and white and Sirius was there. I could hear lots of yelling and I think spells were being cast. Sirius was laughing until he suddenly stopped. Something hit him and this look of fear crossed his face...then I see nothing, just a curtain flapping slightly...'  
  
Rubbing his eyes tiredly Remus read every entry to find the similarities to Cara's dream.  
  
"Sirius...please, what's going on?" He whispered to the empty room.  
  
~*~  
  
Cara clicked the phone off and place it on the kitchen cabinet. Looking over he smiled slightly as he watched Harry napping in the sun like a big cat.  
  
Walking over he spread himself out on the floor so that his head rested by Harry's but his body pointed the other way to the animagi's. He gently blew at a strand of hair, giggling silently when Harry would twitch and slap lazily at the irritation.  
  
He continued to do this until Harry cracked open an eye.  
  
"You're very annoying for sleeping people."  
  
Laughing Cara kissed him soundly until the raven-haired male retaliated by tickling him. Jumping up the werewolf gave a happy yell as the darker man stood to chase him.  
  
"No!" He said pointing his finger at the prowling male as though punishing a dog, "I mean it Harry, no, no ahh..."  
  
Laughing he made a break for it but his boyfriend was too quick and caught him around the waist, pulling him back to the floor to tickle him mercilessly.  
  
~*~ 


	4. Photographs

Disclaimer: Only Cara mine.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Cardinal: What is with you and the angst girl? Lol.  
  
Hjyfjujghjghyjk: Lol here you go.  
  
InDePeNdEnT- cHiK: Glad you like it as much as the first, sorry it's not nearly as fast. I'm also happy that you love their relationship so much, I feel proud to have created the OC people love lol. AH the nightmares will make sense, but not soon I'm afraid. Marry ahh but that would be telling lol.  
  
Arigazi: Premonition, Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. And I'm glad I give you something to look forward to when you get home, I look forward to writing it after work (AH la sigh), But I need cask I suppose otherwise I'd stay at home forever and write lol.  
  
Jenna: I had the image of the flat from the kind of place I want myself lol. Cara's troubles will be revealed over time, never fear.  
  
Sykostalker27: Aye, he'll be happy don't worry, he just has to get through the darker times too. And that foreshadowing of yours I'm afraid isn't wrong...But yay to house finding lol.  
  
Lost Book: No they don't mean good either.  
  
RilieDeAnnPotter5569: Simon strongly reminds me of my mate Scott, who's straight but it IS in question lol. And who better to tell then Daddy wolf eh?  
  
Angel174: Aye, Little Wolf was the setting, here's where the drama be.  
  
Hpstoryguy: Ah don't worry, I have college starting again soon so I know the restriction of computer visits lol. I have been taking that AU into consideration and you know what? I reckon I'll do it. Maybe 'Sliding Doors' style.  
  
Vasquez1987: Dreams are the windows into the sub-councious. And sometimes we instinctively know something's going to happen...  
  
Nemati: Ah a newcomer. Well I'm glad you liked "Little Wolf" so much. I seem to have earned the place as the author with the decent OC like how 'Awakening's' Author has earned her place with the longest (and still going) story.  
  
Elrohir Lover: Well hello to your friend. Glad that you both like the stories and enjoy the next chapter.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 4 – Photographs  
  
"That's the last of it." Ron grunted as he walked through the door carrying a heavy box of accessories.  
  
"Right, ta mate." Harry said as he ruffled through the picture's box, Giving a 'ah ha' when he pulled out 3 framed pictures.  
  
Walking over to the mantelpiece over the marble fireplace opposite the patio windows he stood them on the ledge. An old picture of a smiling blonde-haired woman looked down at him kindly...Daes Faolan, Cara's mother. Next to her in the second picture Harry's parents made the baby version of him wave at the camera whilst smiling happily. Finally the picture on the end held a younger image of Sirius and Remus, the black-haired man stood behind Remus with his arms around the slender waist, chin rested on the werewolf's shoulder and occasionally he'd drop a kiss on the shell of the Lycan's ear.  
  
"I have an idea for those." Harry said suddenly as he pointed at the box full of stacks of pictures. Cara leaned over the kitchen counter around a pillar in his way to look at his boyfriend quizzically.  
  
"We can stick them as a montage over where the previous owner's mirror was, over this mantelpiece.  
  
Cara gave an agreeing smile as his boyfriend busied himself with his new activity. Turning back to the bushy-haired witch in his kitchen sipping tea.  
  
"And Remus said not to worry?" She said quietly continuing their conversation.  
  
"Yeah but know I am now he's said that." Scratching the back of his head the werewolf sighed.  
  
"I don't know, I think there's more to it then I'm catching onto." Throwing his arms up slightly in exasperation Cara sighed again.  
  
"It's probably me being paranoid again." Hermione patted his hand reassuringly as she kissed his cheek.  
  
"Well I'll do some research into Lycanthroathy style dreams, you go make sure he doesn't put embarrassing pictures up. Come on." They both walked into the room to find Harry and Ron going through the pictures.  
  
"This one's going up!" Holding up his discovery Harry grinned as Cara knelt beside him, curling up eventually in the animagi's lap. He gave a gasp at the image.  
  
The picture was of a bird's eye view of Cara sleeping. The sheets were wrapped loosely around his waist as his bare chest rose and fell; his blonde hair tussled about the place as it covered one eye sexily. He looked slightly flushed, as his fists would clench every now and again on the edge of the pillow.  
  
"You are NOT putting that up! That was the night of Lupercalia, that was after...after..." The blonde faltered as he tried to keep Ron from looking over his shoulder.  
  
"After you shagged ourselves into a coma?" The red head offered as he swiped the photo, his eyebrow rising in shock.  
  
"Jeez Cara, I think I know why Harry turned gay." He teased causing the blonde to blush and snatch the picture back.  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"Pleaseeee Cara, I love that picture. You're so angelic in it, but wicked at the same time...Look find an embarrassing picture of me and we'll put it up, even and even?"  
  
Watching the pleading look on his mate's face the blonde finally sighed.  
  
"Fine but can we at least pull it down when Mrs Weasley visits?"  
  
"Done!" Jumping up Harry placed the picture in what was considered the middle of the montage space with a sticking charm.  
  
"You do look rather delicious Cara." Hermione winked at the light-haired man.  
  
"Yes well my turn now." They all began to rummage through the pictures, Ron pretending to gag at the images selected of the two men kissing, until Cara raised his eyebrows happily.  
  
"I like this one." He said as he showed the image to the others.  
  
It was Harry sat in the window of his old dorm room from Hengehill, sunlight falling through the windows and giving him a coppery tint. He was wearing a pair of mercury grey cargo trousers whilst he went shirtless, his very slight Quidditch toned body appearing more tanned under the light. Harry was and never would be a strongly built man but he was also no longer scrawny, instead he had a healthy build showing through. He'd forgone his glasses as he gazed thoughtfully out the window, one arm resting on top of a bent knee.  
  
"What? I'm near naked in that." Harry said as he blushed at the close scrutiny his two best friends were given the picture.  
  
"I think I went for the wrong best friend." Hermione said as she fanned herself mockingly making Cara laugh.  
  
"It's going up, an arm for an arm." He walked over and placed the image next to the sleeping Cara one.  
  
They spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon selecting appropriate pictures for the wall. Many included all four of them, or one's with just Harry and Cara. A few were of the pack and some of Sirius with a variety of people.  
  
In the bottom corner Harry placed a picture of Sirius smiling at the camera and beside him he placed the poem he'd read at Sirius's memorial service;  
  
"Do not stand at my grave and weep  
  
I am not there, I do not sleep;  
  
I am a thousand winds that blow  
  
I am the diamond glints on snow;  
  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain,  
  
I am the gentle autumn rain.  
  
When you awaken in the morning's hush,  
  
I am the swift uplifting rush  
  
Of quiet birds circled flight,  
  
I am the soft stars that shine at night,  
  
Do not stand at my grave and cry,  
  
I am not there I did not die."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry lit the candles placed where a fire would usually burn in the fireplace. Instead he had placed various different sizes of church candles so that they cast an ethereal light around the room.  
  
Cara had just waved the match out as he finished lighting the candles dotted around the room and he observed the half moon outside.  
  
"Harry..." He said as he turned to see his mate watching him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I've...recently, you know you said you've been worried about me?"  
  
Harry nodded and walked over to the blonde, pulling them both down to sit Indian-style on the floor.  
  
"Well...I've been having these...dreams lately, no scratch that, they're nightmares. Well anyway, They concern you...I keep seeing you in some kind of danger."  
  
Looking at him for a moment before pulling the werewolf to him Harry kissed the slightly frowning brow.  
  
"They're just nightmares love." He soothed but Cara shook his head.  
  
"Remus thinks they might be more then that.... Just...just be careful for my sake in anything you do, please?"  
  
Harry was about to reassure him again but something in the blonde's eye told him that he just needed to know his mate was safe.  
  
"I'll be safe, don't worry." He promised and Cara visibly relaxed.  
  
Leaning over to hug the man the werewolf kissed him gently. The kiss deepened as they both felt the electricity in the air and they lay back slowly to spread out on the floor.  
  
They slowly made love as the candle's light cast shadows and tones across their bodies, the moon protecting them with a watchful eye  
  
~*~  
  
AN Still quite light and peaceful but don't worry I just want to build up the story. Sorry if you're expecting huge drama but we ARE only on chapter 4. 


	5. Prejudice

Disclaimer: Cara is my personal creation, everyone else belongs to JK.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Nemati: Thank you, that is actually rather comforting. And 144! That's huge, you win Lmao. Thank you for all your compliments and your reviews are always a pleasure to read.  
  
Gh: Here you are.  
  
Hpstoryguy: Aye, it was the Sliding doors film I was talking about. I reckon it could be interesting if like at one moment Sirius had been pulled aside. I'm pretty sure I could find a way for Cara to fit in but obviously the fic would centre around Sirius.  
  
Elrohir lover: The poem is by an anonymous poet but I've always found it beautiful. The song's in Little Wolf? Well the first one is Gaelic I think and the second is in JR Tolkien's Quenya (I think that's how it's spelt) which is basically a form of elvish.  
  
Redmeadow: Oh aye, drama enters the scene Dun dun dun! I'll try not to depress anyone but it may happen here and there lol.  
  
Arigazi: Thank you, you're always so nice. And as I mentioned earlier that I too find the poem beautiful (The one I'm intending to use for Sirius from Remus is even more so). Hermione has a sense of humour dotting around but you've got to look lol. The pictures are already drawn, lol, but I unfortunately have no idea how to get them up for view. I pride myself in my art, hence the art course, so it's frustrating that I can't get them up, grr argh.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 5 – Prejudice  
  
Harry stepped through the elevator doorway as he cleared his throat nervously. He hoisted the files under his arm up a little higher as he followed various signs leading to the conference room.  
  
Finally he found the room and he knocked twice clearly before a voice called him in. He smiled as he stepped through the doorway at the 4 people gathered and they returned the gesture as they stood to greet him. The animagi visibly relaxed when the familiar face of Kingsley Shaklebolt winked reassuringly at him.  
  
"Good Morning Mr Potter, I must say it's an honour to finally meet you," A middle aged man said in a strong Scottish accent, "I'm Richard Dagda, the team Commander, and these two are my Lt. Akibimi and Sgt. Shaklebolt. This is simply Auror trainer Mari."  
  
Shaking hands with each person in turn they all then seated themselves. Settling his degrees and CV in front of them Harry began to answer the various questions they Auror interviewers asked when suddenly someone knocked at the door.  
  
"I believe I requested no one interrupt the interviews today?" Commander Dagda said as the female Lt stood to answer the door.  
  
"Ah Miss Akibimi, yes sorry to interrupt but the Minister insisted I witness this interview in particular."  
  
Harry frowned slightly as the voice rang warning bells in his head. He knew that voice but he couldn't quite place it...  
  
"Well Commander Dagda doesn't usually allow Ministry officials to accompany the first interview as it's very nerve wracking for the potential employee." Lt Akibimi replied briskly in a cold manner...clearly these two women didn't like one another...the scene seemed familiar.  
  
"Hem hem, well I believe that in the end it is the Minister's orders that matters."  
  
The sky seemed to come crashing down as Harry slowly turned his head to look behind him.  
  
Standing in the doorway wearing her toad-like smile stood Dolores Umbridge.  
  
~*~  
  
"Any success on the job front?" Hermione said as she strolled beside Cara, sipping a coke. Sadly the blonde shook his head.  
  
"Occupational hazard of being a werewolf...I just don't want to live off Harry's money, it isn't fair on him." He sighed as the woman patted his arm reassuringly. They walked into a muggle music shop called 'HMV' as the continued talking.  
  
"Well something will come up, you have straight O's and you passed your Auror exam with flying colours." The witch said optimistically as she flicked through a chillout CD collection.  
  
"'Prejudice is the harmful contaminant absorbed when one has acquired an insatiable taste for ego.'" The blonde recited. Hermione cocked her head at him.  
  
"Deep, but what do you mean?"  
  
"Basically the Minister is so obsessed with 'Wizard honour' and power that he will not risk his reputation to fight against public prejudice and give werewolves a break."  
  
Looking at Cara sympathetically Hermione hugged him with one arm around the waist.  
  
"We still love you though." She said as she offered him a bit of his drink making him laugh.  
  
"Always nice to know."  
  
~*~  
  
"Ah Mr Potter, so we meet again." Umbridge said in her girlish voice as she held out her hand to the man. Harry ignored it.  
  
"I know for a fact this isn't your department." He said in a calm, cool voice. Umbridge simpered a little as she ignored the scowls that the Commander was sending her way.  
  
"Yes, yes but you see you are such a BIG name that it was best to make sure you weren't given the job simply on title."  
  
"Funny, the fact that he killed you-know-who was a rather large boost on his CV." Kingsley commented causing his colleagues to smirk.  
  
"A bonus, but not the only reason to hire him." She invited herself to a chair in the corner of the room, which made Harry rub the bridge of his nose irritably.  
  
"I don't care, should we continue Sir?" He asked politely as Umbridge scribbled down notes' mush to the annoyance of everyone else.  
  
"Yes, why not? OK well Mr Potter, you have some extraordinary grades here from your University and your NEWT marks are just above average. It says here that Professor Mirna had given special recommendation to you for..."  
  
"Hem hem."  
  
Harry groaned, noting the rest of the party do so too. Obviously he wasn't the only one used to her interruptions.  
  
"If I may interject something..." She said with a little laugh.  
  
"No but you're going to anyway." Commander Dagda muttered under his breath.  
  
"...But has anyone checked Mr Potter's criminal record?"  
  
"Yes he's clear." The Lt said sharply. Umbridge scribbled down some notes.  
  
"Mmmhmm, and what of Mr potter's personal life?"  
  
"Yes, he doesn't do drugs, no magickal enhancing herbs or alcohol on a regular anti-social basis." The Commander sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.  
  
"And his personal relationships?"  
  
Harry frowned at her slightly. There was something in the way she had said it, slowly and deliberately that made him suspicious.  
  
"What are you getting at?" Kingsley said in his deep voice.  
  
"Oh it's nothing, but the Ministry has a reputation to maintain with other Nations. It's not good for us if our worker's have, how should I say this?... Have guilty little secrets." She sneered very slightly and Harry growled under his breath, his grip tightening on the arms of his chair.  
  
"Cara?" Kingsley said shocked at the woman's dig at the kind young man.  
  
"Ah yes, Mr Cara Faolan," She flipped through her notes until she pulled out a piece of parchment, "A registered Werewolf I believe, no offences as of yet but you can never trust these things."  
  
Shaklebolt obviously knew what Harry's reaction would be so when the enraged animagi jumped up so did he and grabbed the young man's arm.  
  
"You have no right to do that Dolores." The trainer Mari said with a warning tone to his voice.  
  
"I believe it is the Ministry's right to know when they are hiring Auror's potentially influenced by dark creatures."  
  
"Cara isn't a 'dark creature!' He is gentle & kind, and he has such a beautiful soul you can't even begin to grasp at his compassion!" Harry shouted as Kingsley restrained him.  
  
"He is an animal Mr Potter, you must understand the Ministers concern." Umbridge said calmly, obviously enjoying the moment.  
  
"Mr Faolan is tame Dolores, I've met him. He is the perfect gentleman and besides, an Auror's romantic partner has no place in his daily work."  
  
Umbridge seemed shocked at the Sgt's sharp tone that Harry stopped struggling, calming himself before he pulled another Percy incident.  
  
~*~  
  
"Norah Jones? This seems promising." Cara said as Hermione handed him the muggle music device.  
  
"I could see you pottering about your little flat with that playing." The witch smirked as she scanned the CD's to help add to the two men's currently non-existent collection.  
  
"What else?" She mused tapping her chin, "Well Harry can be intense sometimes so let's get a little rock."  
  
Grabbing the laughing blonde's hand she pulled him over to the louder section of the shop.  
  
"Oh, here and here. Maybe this too." She piled the selections into Cara's waiting arms.  
  
"Can we go back to mellow? I'm not the head banging type." He asked as she looked at the sales items.  
  
"Oh ok, come on."  
  
As they continued to scan the racks Hermione said off hand, "You guys going to marry?"  
  
Startled Cara coughed on air and looked at her shocked. She merely looked back at him.  
  
"W-well, I've never thought about it." He said quietly which made the girl grin.  
  
"Liar." She teased as he gave a little smile reluctantly.  
  
"Well alright, I've THOUGHT about it, but just little things like writing 'Cara Potter' on my notes, the immature stuff."  
  
He looked over at her only to sigh at the look of bliss on her face.  
  
"Oh cute, and Cara Potter so works."  
  
The werewolf groaned as he shook his head.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well if you are quite finished Dolores." Turning back to the seething raven-haired man the Commander held out a hand.  
  
"Mr Potter your grades and experience exceeds any that we have had interviewed before...Welcome to the British Auror Front."  
  
Grinning widely at both the man's words and Umbridge's face Harry shook the smirking man's hand.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: God I hate that bitch lol. 


	6. Power and Whispers

Disclaimer: None but Cara and the other OC's are mine.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Jenna: Hehe, makes them seem rather sexy huh lol. No, no I didn't write the poem but it's gorgeous don't you think. I'm glad you like my writing, It's the only style I know (grin).  
  
Redmeadow: You're not the only one! I'd be reading book five and be thinking "You can't hit a book you daft sod!" As for marriage and kids...maybe, maybe not.  
  
Arigazi: Umbridge, grrr what a self-centred bitch! I'm glad you enjoy reading my stuff, I like writing it. As for the pictures a friend of mine said about putting it up in one of their forums, so if I can get it to her I'll give you the link when it's up! Woohoo!  
  
Cardinal: (Grabs Pitchfork) Lead the way my dear.  
  
Blank: Exactly and here you go.  
  
Elrohir Lover: (Cringes) I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lose you your money, but hey to your friend lol. Cara Potter...there's definitely a ring to it isn't there.  
  
Nemati: AH I was having a field day with that chapter, Umbridge bashing is a satisfying past time! Aye, the Auror/ werewolf dilemma may occur here and there but it hopefully won't be to hindering for our two boys. And aye again, I felt who else to come in and address the subject then wonder-whore her self.  
  
Lyrics from Norah Jones "Sunrise"  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 6 – Power and Changes  
  
A steady bass beat filtered around the room as a piano played over the top. An acoustic guitar accompanied by a banjolin and slit drum gave the song more foot-tapping energy as Cara unpacked the last remaining boxes, bobbing his head with the tune and moving his hips very slightly.  
  
"Sunrise Sunrise  
  
Looks like morning in your eyes  
  
But the clock held 9:15 for hours  
  
Sunrise sunrise  
  
Couldn't tempt us if it tried  
  
Cuz the afternoon's already come and gone."  
  
The blonde sang softly along with the slightly husky female voice, not hearing it when the door opened and closed again.  
  
"And I said Oooo, oooo, oooo to you  
  
Surprise surprise  
  
Couldn't find it in your eyes."  
  
Harry smirked as he watched Cara stand from his crouched position, still wiggling his hips a little to the music and placed the little nick-knack's they had gathered over the years on the coffee table.  
  
He walked quietly over, creeping up behind the singing man before blowing on the back of his neck making the blonde yelp in surprise and turn around, candle raised as a weapon.  
  
"Harry!" the werewolf cried as he smiled and hugged the chuckling male.  
  
"I didn't hear you come in."  
  
"Well you were singing and shaking your thing so..." Harry laughed out right when a mortified look crossed the blonde's features.  
  
"Oh Merlin." He said as he buried his face in the animagi's neck, "Ooo How'd your interview go?"  
  
Taking his lover's hand in his Harry lead him to their balcony where they sat in their newly required favourite spot legs dangling and led back.  
  
"It was touch and go for a moment..."  
  
Cara clasped Harry's hand a little tighter in anxiety.  
  
"...But even with the rather hideous comments from Dolores fucking Umbridge I managed to get the job."  
  
Blanching a little at Harry's language the blonde then smiled and hugged his mate tightly.  
  
"That's wonderful, now I just have to get a job."  
  
"How is that going love? Did the Ministry answer your application?" Slipping his legs back from the bars Harry rolled over so that he had his legs curled under his leaning body, holding himself up on one arm whilst Cara lay between the gap between his body and arm. The blonde shook his head.  
  
"No, and I'm not really getting my hopes up either. There is a magick shop in Bath though looking for a sales assistant. It's near an apparition site so it wouldn't be a bother."  
  
Kissing his boyfriend lightly Harry grinned.  
  
"If it's what you're looking for go for it."  
  
Cara ran a hand up his mate's arm lovingly as he smiled at the beautiful face above him.  
  
"I think I will, it WAS gorgeous there and we could get a lot of supplies on discount."  
  
"Good. But don't stop chasing your dream Cara, keep bugging the Ministry...you'll get there, I believe in it."  
  
The blonde felt his heart give a happy thud against his chest at Harry's words as he toppled them both by lunging at his mate to kiss him passionately.  
  
~*~  
  
Cara sat cross-legged on the double bed in the couples room, sipping on a cup of herbal tea added to help meditation. The scent of Lavender incense filled the room as the tea gave off the aroma of Mugwort, Rose and Angelica Gotu Kola. Harry had researched various things to help improve Cara's transformations besides the Wolfsbane potion and had found that every day meditation helped a great deal, and yoga was good for the aching limbs before & after the change.  
  
Placing the cup to one side he then rested his hands on his knees as he closed his eyes, listening as he inhaled and exhaled deeply.  
  
His conscious slipped throughout his body like a snake inspecting all the throbs and aches within his muscles, the slow tears he felt throughout the day of the Full Moon.  
  
Using his wizarding magick he began casting silent healing charms over the damaged tissue, easing the pain a little but he found himself draining a little as he began to burn out his power.  
  
Harry walked in at this point, knowing from the past transformations that Cara was magickally weak round about now and sitting cross-legged facing his lover he slipped his fingers to interlock the werewolf's. Raising their hands so they were palm to palm the animagi closed his eyes as he concentrated some of the wild power that coursed through his veins into the tired body of his mate.  
  
They sat like that until early evening when Cara was forced to pull away from the intimate connection to drink the potion that Snape had sent over.  
  
~*~  
  
He quivered slightly on the sofa as Harry pulled the curtain to. The candle's were burning lower and lower as the moon began to rise. His mate had put silencing charms on the walls, floor and ceiling as he began to feel the tearing sensation of his body changing, his bones breaking and fixing themselves into a more lupine form.  
  
He doesn't scream anymore as Harry strokes his forming body reassuringly, whispering his love of the werewolf gently into the blonde's ear.  
  
The white wolf, the one he'd come to call Caerleon, nuzzled him as his lupine form whined sweetly at its mate. 'Goddess I love him' he thought as he wagged his tail happily at his love, his mate, his very life...  
  
~*~  
  
Cara's body still ached very slightly as he walked through the shop entrance but the kindly old woman behind the counter, Bethany her name, smiled sympathetically at him. When he had gone for the interview he had told her of his condition to find her very understanding. Apparently she'd known a friend who too had been a werewolf but they had lost touch over the years. He had been shocked, as it seemed that there was a larger number of accepting people out there then he thought.  
  
He smiled as the different scents of various herbs filled his nose and the soft music of Celtic harps filed the air.  
  
He went straight to work, stacking shelves with new books, scanning a few as he did so and re-stocking the oils shelves when they became low.  
  
"So how long have you been a Wiccan then?" Bethany asked as she finished ringing up a teenagers purchases.  
  
"Er...Since I was a kid really, I was born into it." He replied as he tidied up the books.  
  
Seemingly satisfied the old woman turned back to help a customer. He carried on about his way when he heard two middle-aged women whispering to one another.  
  
"...Oh yes indeed, apparently they're trying to follow in the way of the...the, oh dear I can't bring myself to say it."  
  
"The way of the Death Eaters?"  
  
Cara dropped the book he was holding as it landed with a soft thunk in shock. He crouched lower to pick it up as he strained to hear more.  
  
"Yes, yes they seem to think that they had the right idea, That the Order of the Phoenix and the Boy Who Lived are holding back the evolution of the Wizarding world."  
  
"Well that's just daft."  
  
"Yes I know but you know what these Pure bloods can get like, It's probably nothing."  
  
The two women left still whispering and Cara watched them leave, a feeling of dread building up in his stomach as a flash of his recent dreams crossed his mind's eye.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry looked around the cubicle as Kingsley leaned over the side of it smirking at him.  
  
"This is all yours now, spared no expense." He joked as the younger man turned to him with a wink.  
  
"Is a dart board with Umbridge's face on it prohibited?" He asked as the taller man chuckled in his deep voice before giving a sharp whistle.  
  
"Oi! Frank, show Harry your board."  
  
Harry couldn't see the man but suddenly two hands appeared three cubicles down holding up a worn dartboard with the toad-like woman's face attached to it. A ball of paper whizzed past Harry's ear from the cubicle behind him and it hit the picture squarely in the centre, extracting a cheer from the Auror's.  
  
"Feel free to use Frank's." Kingsley chuckled as he clipped the animagi's shoulder. Smiling Harry sat in the chair and set his box of stationary on his desk. He pulled out a picture of himself and Cara hugging, sticking it to his wall as he smiled gently at it.  
  
Life was good.  
  
~*~  
  
AN I should start marketing those boards. 


	7. Promises

Disclaimer: Not mine only Cara.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Idril tinuviel: It is a shame really, Dumbledore is too soft centred for his own good lol.  
  
Arigazi: I'll write to JK about those boards lol. I'm glad I gave you a burst of energy because it means I'm not hyper all by myself lol. And you make me blush with your comments (Simpers) lol, it's good to hear that you really took a liking to this. Aye, I'll give you the link when I get them up, do not worry. And believe me, love is rekindled, you're always so nice Lmao.  
  
Angel174: Aye, a form of Wicca is rooted from Celts but there are so many different paths, different gods & goddesses that it's amazingly fascinating. My own family ties though come from the Celts so I'm obsessed with them, I intend to get a tattoo of my family's emblem on my hip I'm THAT obsessed lol. And those Dartboards are popular lol.  
  
Cardinal: Lol I'll send you one Heath.  
  
Sykostalker27: Lmao another dartboard! Hmm I might just have to do something to the woman, goddess knows she deserves it lol. The shop Cara works in is a real place in Bath called 'Arcania'. If you live near there it's worth a visit believe me. And tell me about it, my dad's forever kicking me off the internet so I've settled for writing the stories on my lap top upstairs then post them later.  
  
Hpstoryguy: Thank you, aren't you a darling lol. And aye, I'll tell you when the AU is up, it may come after the prequel for Little Wolf though.  
  
Serpent of Light: Aye, I WILL someday go back and fix those. Other then that I'm glad you liked the story, and come on over, have a peek at the sequel lol.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 7 – Promises  
  
As Cara finished ringing up the last customer of the day's purchases he found himself distracted by what he had heard earlier. Saying a brief goodbye to Bethany he grabbed his side bag, slinging it over his shoulder as he walked between the still slightly bustling streets of Bath back to the apparition point.  
  
Entering the large park nearby he walked into the grubby men's toilets where he apparated.  
  
~*~  
  
"Arm's a little higher please Mr Potter, ah perfect thank you."  
  
The measuring tape continued to whip around Harry's body taking measurements for his new battle robes. As it turned out the robes he'd had for the Second War were the old design and so he had to have the new one for his particular group.  
  
The Auror's were separated into several groups depending on skill and expertise. There were groups for run of the mill wizards, one's for the position of hired Bodyguards and then there were one's for the more dangerous missions, the one's considered to be the elite members...this was Harry's group.  
  
Obviously they couldn't send all of the Elite Auror's out at the same time so they were separated into four groups: 'Cernunnos' after the Celtic God of the Hunt, 'Artemis' after the Greek Goddess Huntress, 'Wodan' named from the Anglo Saxon Warrior God and 'Tiphareth' like the Sixth Qabalah representing sacrifice for the greater good.  
  
Harry himself was in Tiphareth, an irony he thought as he briefly remembered the magickal coma he'd put himself in after the Second War, and had been handed position of Captain thanks to his previous experience of leadership with the Order.  
  
"Right, well I'll just go put your uniform together if you wait here and we'll try it on shall we?" The tailor smiled and Harry grinned.  
  
"Depends what you mean by 'we'?" The animagi joked as the other man laughed whilst going out back.  
  
He glanced at the clock, noting it was almost 6 in the evening. Cara would expect him home soon as he finished about now.  
  
"Here we are." The tailor said as he walked back through the curtain leading to the back and held up the robes for the Auror to see.  
  
They cloak reminded Harry of a muggle trench-coat only the sleeves were of a wide flare-cut from the elbow to the tip of the sleeve. A patch rested where a breast pocket would usually be, the design that of a lion and unicorn reared up holding a pentacle between them. The letters 'B.A.F' were above them and running underneath them was the name 'Tiphareth'.  
  
On the left sleeve a few inches down from the shoulder were a Union Jack patch and the words 'Captain' read underneath it. The cloak length looked like it would settle down on his thighs.  
  
"You would wear this over those." The man pointed behind Harry where a pair of black combat trousers, a black wool polo jumper and a pair of calf high combat boots sat. There was a thinner jumper to the side for the summer.  
  
"So I'm guessing the British uniform is black then?" The dark-haired man said as the tailor quirked an eyebrow at him.  
  
~*~  
  
The keys jingled in the lock and Cara stepped through the doorway. Muttering the candles on he threw his bag onto the couch then collapsed next to it. Looking to his left he smiled at the photomontage as a variety of the Scoobies waved down at him.  
  
He heard a sharp shattering sound and looked up as Harry stepped through the doorway a few moments later. In a brief moment of childishness the animagi ran up to the couch and jumped on Cara so that he landed with his knees straddled over the blonde.  
  
"Hi love, how was your first day?" He asked excitedly and Cara laughed as an image of an over-grown puppy came to him. He was pretty sure had Harry been in his Caerleon form he would be wagging his tail.  
  
"It was brilliant, the shop's really nice and the customers are always so polite. Yours?"  
  
"I got my uniform today...wanna see me wearing it?" The darker man purred as he kissed a warm trail up the blonde's neck. Leaning his head back for a moment the werewolf let his lover kiss him until he pulled back with a gentle smile.  
  
"In a minute...I need to tell you about something I heard today..."  
  
Cara then went into an explanation of what the two women had been whispering about as Harry listened, a faint crease forming between his eyebrows as he frowned.  
  
"What do you think? Me being paranoid?" he finished as his mate looked off to one side, thinking.  
  
"I'm not sure, there are always rumours but I can mention it at work and look into it if you like...you never know it might just be the everyday gossiping of two witches...better safe then sorry though hmm?"  
  
Smiling at the fact that Harry hadn't laughed and simply called him a jumpy little wolf he leant over and kissed the shocked man passionately.  
  
Grinning as they pulled back Harry cocked his head.  
  
"What was that for?" He said amused.  
  
"For never doubting me. Now I believe you mentioned something about a uniform?"  
  
~*~  
  
Harry stepped out the bathroom wearing both a huge grin and his Auror Uniform. Cara had just finished turning on the Wizard wireless when his mate returned and as he turned to look at him his jaw dropped.  
  
The Jumper clung to Harry's chest tightly showing off his form wonderfully and the trousers hung a little loosely off his hips to add better movement so that a bit of the animagi's toned stomach was showing. The trousers were tucked into the calf high boots that were done up with three buckles at the front.  
  
The cloak was a drool worthy finishing touch as it both emphasised his lean 6ft height and gave him a sexy bad boy look. His raven hair that was now a messy length down to midway on his cheeks at the front and touching the bottom of his neck at the back was pulled back into a small ponytail, the fringe too short to be held back so it flopped forwards giving him a very slight gentlemen look.  
  
"What do you think?" Harry smirked as Cara moved to kneel on his knees on the bed.  
  
His only answer was a slight growl from the werewolf before he was jumped by the blonde, both collapsing to the floor in laughter.  
  
~*~  
  
"I think I'll wear that more often." Harry panted, as they both lay sprawled on the floor of the bedroom, the sheets pulled from the bed covering them as they recovered.  
  
"See that you do." Cara said as he placed a kiss on Harry's chest lightly.  
  
Humming slightly as he snuggled closer the blonde rested his eyes a little. The two lay silently on the floor, enjoying the closeness as the faint music played in the background. The animagi toyed with his mate's hair as Cara listened to the beating of his lover's heart.  
  
"Don't worry about today Cara, I'll look into it for you." Harry said suddenly causing the blonde to look up at him. The darker man looked down at him with a smile as he kissed the blonde hair.  
  
"Remus told me once about when he sat with you when you were in your coma," the werewolf said as he rested his head back on top of the beating heart, " He said he was so frightened as he looked at your unmoving body, a tube down your throat, various others sticking out of your arms to keep you alive."  
  
The Auror moved slightly to look down at the look on his boyfriend's face.  
  
"He said...he said that the continuous beeping of the magickal life support still haunts him slightly as he kept thinking one day that it would flat out, that your life would have been whisked away like everyone else's that he had loved had. That the doctor would come to him and whisper your departure in a gentle way..."  
  
Cara leaned up a little to look at Harry's solemn face as he finished in a whisper.  
  
"They'll come to me now. If...if something happens to you they'll tell me as your life partner first...I don't want that. I don't want them to hand me your cloak as they give me their condolences. Please...Please be careful about this. Something's coming and I'm not sure I'm ready to live without you in my life yet."  
  
Harry looked into the slightly watery amber eyes of his lover and felt his heart ache. As a child when he was locked in the darkness of the Dursley's cupboard with only his own erratic breathing as comfort he had wished for love. He had wished that he would find someone who wouldn't look at him in disgust, someone who would miss him when he was gone...and here, with a beautiful young werewolf leaning over him, love overwhelmed him as he felt his heart give a happy flutter as he leant up to kiss the slightly trembling lips of his boyfriend.  
  
"I will, I promise Cara. I need you like I need oxygen. And I will do everything within my power to ensure you never have to go through that."  
  
Watching each other for a moment they then leant forwards in a loving kiss, hands cradling one another's faces as they began their cycle of love all over again.  
  
~*~  
  
(Flashback 1985)  
  
4 year old Harry quivered slightly as the cupboard door slammed shut.  
  
"You'll stay in there boy, do you hear me? We've told you about your freakiness! How dare you!" Came the sharp bark of his Uncle Vernon.  
  
He TRIED to explain that he couldn't have made his hair grow back, he DIDN'T know how it had done it. He'd simply been afraid that he'd be picked on more at school after his Aunt Petunia had given him a horrendous haircut only to find it had grown back the following morning.  
  
A little frightened as he sat huddled in the corner of the pitch-black room he closed his eyes, not that it made much difference, as he imagined a place far away from here. He clasped his hands together in prayer like he did every night, trying to find comfort in the invisible force.  
  
"Dear Lord, please take me away from here, help me find love. Give me wings like a bird so I can fly away from here, Dear Lord, please take me away from here, help me find love. Give me wings..."  
  
He chanted this over and over in his little voice every night since he was able to form long sentences. He asked every night...but no one answered.  
  
But tonight was different. As he eventually curled up under the worn blanket in the small bed of the cupboard he dreamed. He saw the image of a little blonde-haired boy clinging to a blonde-haired woman's skirt as she prepared a cauldron. The little boy was smiling and as he turned Harry caught a glimpse of sparkling Amber gold eyes.  
  
In his sleep the child known as Harry Potter smiled.  
  
~*~ 


	8. Blast From the Past

Disclaimer: Cara, mine, HP characters, not mine. Kapesh?  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Feenstaub: Aw, I'm glad he captivated you, you all make him blush with your nice comments. Aye, evil I may be with the Dolores deal but I'll find some method of revenge for our two lads (grins).  
  
Elrohir Lover: Ah well as long as you got money too that's all right! And cool board lol. Life in England is currently wet, we had sun but its obviously got bored and gone back home (Sigh).  
  
Sykostalker27: Lmao, Kinky! I'll have to draw that picture as well for the reader's benefits. You cracked me up man with the doll thing, I had this image of Chibi Harry grinning madly as Chibi Cara ran after him. I'll try to be gentle on them but yep, I'm afraid I have something planned too.  
  
Jenna: Thank you and I'm thinking of slipping in the occasional flashback if my brain isn't too mushy to work out the dates and stuff lol.  
  
Lyrics from Nelly Furtado's "Fresh off the boat"  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 8 – Blast from the past  
  
Harry stood in his sleeping slacks and a worn Quidditch T-shirt next to a smartly dressed man in the elevator. He would smirk everytime he saw the gentleman look out off the corner of his eye to look at him distastefully before the lift ground to a halt.  
  
Both stepping out the man carried on out the doors whilst Harry went to the various post pigeonholes on the wall opposite. He picked up their letters that arrived normally before starting on his way back up.  
  
Walking back through the door he found Cara cross-legged by the coffee table eating muggle Frosties as he opened up the post that arrived by owl.  
  
"Anything interesting?" The blonde said as he looked up at his mate.  
  
"Junk, junk, junk with a pretty design, oh and junk." Tossing the useless letters in the bin he settled beside his mate to kiss a path down the elegant neck. Cara gave a happy hum as he grinned, closing his eyes to the sensation.  
  
"What about you? Anything good?" The darker man muffled against the slightly flushed skin.  
  
"A competition, letters from Remus, Mrs Weasley and Dumbledore. I haven't opened this one yet."  
  
Harry smirked as he whisked the letter out of the distracted blonde's hand before looking at the name. He flipped it over and looked at the wax seal then handed it back to the blonde excitedly.  
  
"Cara, Cara it's from the Ministry." He said and his mate snapped back to reality, looking at the letter.  
  
"Oh my god, ok...wait no, you open it." He handed it to Harry who looked mildly amused.  
  
"Don't you want to?"  
  
"I'm too scared, you do it." Slowly breaking the seal Harry pulled out the letter inside. Cara leant his head against his boyfriend's chest as he chewed a nail nervously.  
  
"Dear Mr Faolan,  
  
We received your request for a position in Auror intelligence on September 21st of this year. Due to your condition of Lycanthroathy we needed time to take the request into deliberation.  
  
Whilst a great deal of us feel you would be a strong asset to the team with your grades and experience there are others who are still in two minds.  
  
Therefore we would like to hold an interview with you to determine whether we can accept you into our team. You are required to bring the normally required CV but please bring your Werewolf registration papers too. The interview shall be on October 15th.  
  
I look forward to meeting you Cara,  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Richard Dagda.  
  
Commander, Order of Merlin Second class."  
  
The two looked at one another not sure whether to give a cheer or carry on frowning.  
  
"Did I get it?" Cara asked mildly confused as an amused, almost confused smirk came to Harry's face.  
  
"To be honest...I'm not sure." The two began to crack up before they gave up and just happily laughed anyway.  
  
~*~  
  
"Morning Bethany." Cara called happily as he stepped through the shop entrance. The woman waved cheerily as she poked her head up from behind the counter.  
  
"Hello, why are you so chirpy about so early in the morning?" She asked as she hopped up off her knees.  
  
"I may get that Auror job I told you about." He said as he walked out back to put away his bag. Bethany clapped excitedly as she congratulated him.  
  
"Oh wouldn't it be wonderful! You'd be both the first werewolf to work for the Ministry AND near your lover." She drug out the last word teasingly like a schoolgirl causing the werewolf to blush whilst grinning.  
  
~*~  
  
"Head's up!" Harry ducked just in time as a paper ball flew past him. Looking round he found Tonks grinning madly. She ran up to him, jumping a little so her legs wrapped round his waist as they hugged.  
  
"How's my Punk Rock Princess?" the man laughed as the pink-haired girl jumped back down so her feet were on the floor.  
  
"Depends CAPTAIN, How's my fellow mosher?" She teased. Tonks too was in Tiphareth along with five other members Harry had come to meet. Kiki, a coloured woman who rivalled Tonks's eccentric behaviour, Frank the board man who always had some kind of witty comment and Edgar who was a young man with a Scottish accent and an attitude to match.  
  
There were two other's Harry remembered from all the way back to his fifth year, He had glanced at them briefly when he had been heading to his hearing. One was the Scarlet robed man with the long ponytail, Clay his name, and the other was the witch with an eye-patch who Kingsley had been speaking to. Her name was Marie. Altogether they had happily accepted the young animagi as their new Captain although Frank would make a smart-arsed comment before winking at him cheerily.  
  
Various calls of morning greetings filled the air as Harry walked over to his cubicle, dumping down his bag.  
  
"How's Cara?" Tonks said as she walked into cubicle, right opposite Harry's as they both leant back into their chairs, leaning back to continue their conversation.  
  
"He's all right but he got a bit of a scare yesterday from something he heard." He began to recount the conversation to the pink-haired girl as Clay leant over the side of the cubicle next to Harry's, listening intently.  
  
"Have you spoken to Dagda about this?" He asked as the animagi finished.  
  
"Was about to before that one other there jumped me." Winking the girl gave a whoop and pumped her fist.  
  
Standing back up Harry kind of spun as he tried to locate the Commander's office before spinning, pointing in the right direction and then following his path. Frank chuckled as the man stumbled to the office.  
  
"Finally, a bit of action." He mumbled as he screwed up a ball of parchment then lobbed it at the Umbridge dartboard on his wall. A cheer went through the cubicles as the photograph gave a yelp.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hmm, well it's still a little too vague to look into right now but you can scan the files we do have if you like of existing groups, try to find similarities." The Commander said as he scratched his chin.  
  
Harry nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Yeah, yeah that'll be great. It's probably nothing but Cara was really spooked by it, and he NEVER gets jumpy about a few whispers."  
  
"Ah Mr Faolan. I'm very interested in meeting him, Kingsley tells me he is ever so polite and quietly intelligent...Could be very useful."  
  
The young Captain smiled as he nodded again.  
  
"I strongly believe you'll find him very reliable and hard-working." The Commander smiled at the man's words then seemed to turn solemn.  
  
"Now he just has to convince the rest of them...I hear Umbridge hasn't quite forgiven us for hiring you so be on the look out for Cara won't you?"  
  
Cringing Harry nodded. He could imagine the wench purposely making Cara revert back to his shy side by intimidating him...he'd have to warn his lover about that.  
  
~*~  
  
As he stacked the shelves Cara moved his hips in time to the lively Indie- rock music playing. He became more and more confidant, moving his body more as the pace picked up until Bethany laughed and joined in.  
  
/"I rock these feet like no one else can  
  
My hands are dirty I like 'em that way shows who I am  
  
I'm fresh off the boat, fresh off the boat, fresh off the boat."/  
  
The two bumped their hips together before cracking up and moving back to their jobs still chuckling.  
  
"Oh it'll be lonely without you when you get that job." The woman sighed as Cara scanned the back of an interesting book. He looked over at her with a smile.  
  
"IF I get the job, you may be stuck with me for a while." She grinned and shook her head.  
  
"No, WHEN. You're an intelligent man Cara and they'd be fools to turn you away." Smiling gratefully over at the woman he winked.  
  
"Ooh, take that book home to your boyfriend." She pointed excitedly to a book behind him, which he turned to look at. She giggled when he turned back round, lips together fighting a grin before holding up the book.  
  
"Tantric Sex?" He said in a scolding voice as Bethany laughed. Shaking his head he looked back down at the cover, turning it upside down and his eyes widening comically as the simple movement seemed to emphasise the position more.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry flicked through the files, mentally highlighting words that showed resemblance to the Death Eater's.  
  
After his fourth file he sighed as he threw it down removing his glasses, then pressing the palms of his hands to his eyes as he fought back a headache. Placing his glasses back on he reached for the fifth file, stopping dead when he read the name of one of the group's leaders.  
  
"Bellatrix Lestrange."  
  
~*~ 


	9. Burning of the Phoenix

Disclaimer: Only sweet Cara belongs to me.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Elrohir Lover: Ah good to hear someone else is suffering our weather mwha! Aye College has started again for me so I apologise to everyone if my updating slows a tad but I'll ensure that does not happen. And who DOESN'T hate Bellatrix?  
  
Cardinal: Yeah I thought that too after I wrote it but nothing worked after that so I decided to keep it. And the hair deal man, the cause of many debates lol. A he hasn't got like Sirius long hair but the kind of length wear if needs be he can tie it back...I didn't know how else to make his hair tidy lol.  
  
Sykostalker27: Ah thank you for the music (grins). Hmm, Bellatrix boards (Begins to ponder career possibilities).  
  
Arigazi: Aww a new puppy, I got a new rabbit the other day called Aiesha...She peed on me. Glad you like the plot so far, were just building up too.  
  
Nemati: Seriously man, those boards by Frank were a brilliant idea.  
  
Beenieweenie: I tried for a brief moment to feel sorry for her...then I looked over at my Cara and whoooosh that went out the window. But she is very useful for me so I can't complain too much.  
  
Silverwolf7007: Ah welcome newcomer! Now your review brought the fat's grin to my face, and I didn't think you were being too formal. Sweet maybe, but not formal lol. Cara works (at least I think) because he has had no previous connections to any of the HP characters. Plus, kinda helps he was created way before Little Wolf came out as a past time for me is to design characters for things such as Comic books I want to produce and stuff. Cara was actually created along side another werewolf called Amber but she won't be making an appearance in this.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 9 – Burning of the Phoenix  
  
He could hear nothing; the noises around him muffled as he continued to stare at the name in black ink before him. He never noticed when his hand began to shake making the piece of parchment tremble or when the candles dotted around the Auror cubicles flickered causing people to look up.  
  
He heard a smash off in the distance but for the life of him he couldn't pull out of this trance he'd buried himself into. All he could hear was the sound of spells being fired at one another, cries as people were hit and then laughter...  
  
Beautiful deep laughter and the same voice jeering, the sound of life flowing through it. This person was free for this moment then it stopped and all he could hear then was a fast pounding.  
  
His heart.  
  
"Harry?" The voice came from what sounded like far away, muffled and echoing slightly.  
  
"Harry, can you hear me?" It was closer that time and the world went black, then came back into view...he must've blinked he realised.  
  
Shaking his head slightly he blinked a few more times until finally he could see a worried heart-shaped face in front of him, pink hair being his concentration point as he pulled back to reality.  
  
"Tonks?" He said huskily, his mouth dry and raw like it hadn't been used in years.  
  
The woman's shoulders sagged a little as she gave out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thank god, I thought you'd gone into another coma. You know it's not nice to give 20 something women heart attacks." She smirked at him before turning solemn again. Briefly Harry noticed the rest of Tiphareth looking at him concerned.  
  
"What happened?" Kiki asked as her captain seated himself rubbing a shivering hand down his weary face. Harry said nothing as he handed Tonks the file, frowning as she flipped it open.  
  
After a few moments she paled visibly and looked up at the tired young man in understanding.  
  
"Do you think it's her group that Cara was talking about?" She asked as her voice shook. The dark animagi looked at her slightly shaking form and stood, embracing her loosely as she closed her eyes to control her breathing.  
  
"I'm willing to bet my life on it...even in Azkaban she never lost faith in what she believed was the right way."  
  
They looked at one another, Tonks smiling a little at the hard look in the emerald eyes of the young Captain. She'd seen that look before once. Harry had stood before all the Auror's before the Final Battle all those years ago and requested their alliance. He'd been born to be a leader she decided and as long as that flame still burnt in those peridot green eyes then she would follow him into certain death...he was what she considered the closet thing to a little brother anyway.  
  
"Then let's kick her ass!" Frank said suddenly as Clay laughed at the cheesy announcement.  
  
"Frank mate, this isn't the Die Hard trilogy."  
  
Harry, Clay and Kiki laughed whilst everyone else looked confused.  
  
"What's the Die Hard trilogy?"  
  
~*~  
  
"So I can take these home for the night?" Cara said as he peered round the pile of book he had in his arms. Bethany looked up from her notebook and laughed at the image.  
  
"Yes of course but you may want to get a bag of some sort, you look ridiculous like that."  
  
Grinning the blonde went out back to grab a fabric carrier bag with the 'Arcania' shop logo on the side and piled the books in. Some he'd picked up for reading and others he figured Harry would like to nosey around in.  
  
"Right well I'm off then, you ok to lock up?" He asked as he walked back out from the back. The old shop owner gave him a wink and a nod as he waved his departure.  
  
He walked down the now quieter streets of Bath, making his way to the park when he noticed a group of people talking animatedly in a corner. On closer inspection he noticed the group was cornering a woman and she looked a little frightened. Gripping his bag tighter he called out.  
  
"Hey!" He said as he stepped closer. The group turned round and Cara quickly scanned them over. He noticed the four men and 1 woman of the group doing the threatening were Pureblood wizards and looked a little upset that he had interrupted.  
  
"Back off kid, this doesn't concern you." A man with a chip on his nose said fiercely as one of the other men slapped a hand over the frightened woman's mouth. Cara frowned.  
  
"When I see a group of people attacking one person I make it my concern." He spat back. One of the men stepped forward and towered over the blonde.  
  
"Alone I'm bigger then you, five of us together and you'll be dead before you hit the ground."  
  
Cara raised an eyebrow, as he looked the man up and down. His wolf senses picked up on several weaknesses within this man's arms, weak knuckles probably, and he smirked.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" The man growled and the werewolf's grin widened.  
  
"Because you have no idea what you're dealing with." He said simply as the group laughed.  
  
"Come on McNair, he's boring me now. Just do him over already." The woman said as she gave Cara a bittersweet smile.  
  
"Thought you'd never ask."  
  
Stepping forward the man pulled back a fist but as it came forward Cara grabbed it in his own, clenching his fist suddenly until he heard both a crunching sound and the man's howl of pain.  
  
"I'm not all that I seem to be." The blonde said in a low voice as his Amber eyes flashed slightly. The group seemed torn about what to do, looking between their comrade who lay curled up on the floor holding his broken hand close whilst he whimpered in pain and then to Cara who had his legs spread a little giving in a wider girth, neck lowered in a similar manner to a regular wolf's warning stance and his lip curled a little into a sneer like snarl.  
  
Grabbing their friend they threw snarls at him but backed off as they walked quickly away. Looking over at the cowering woman's form Cara crouched low next to her, giving her space in case she feared him too.  
  
"Are you all right?" He asked in his regular soft voice and the woman, despite her tears on her face, smiled a little at him.  
  
"Yes, thank you, so much." She said as her voice shook and she reached for her bag still trembling. Holding out a hand the werewolf helped her up as she leaned a little on him, holding her leg a little funny.  
  
"Are you sure? Because your leg seems a little injured." She smiled again and wiped at her face.  
  
"Yes I think I sprained it when I was running." Slipping an arm around the woman's waist and putting her arm around his shoulders he helped her walk.  
  
"What's your name? Is there anywhere you can go close by?"  
  
She shook her head a little.  
  
"No, no I was here on a visit. And my name's Hestia Jones." Cara blanched as he looked at the woman in shock.  
  
"Aren't you part of the Order?" He whispered and she looked back at him just as shocked.  
  
"How do you know that?" She asked quietly as they made their way to the Bath Park.  
  
"Harry always talks about the Order and I remember your name once being mentioned." He replied as Hestia continued to look at him before what could only be described as a light clicking on in her mind.  
  
"You're Cara Faolan, Harry's lover!" She said as she smiled at the man's nod.  
  
"Aye, that I am ma'am."  
  
"Well this is most fortunate. Do you mind if I come home with you? I need to speak to Harry."  
  
Cara nodded again as he looked at her quizzically.  
  
"Of course but what do you need to talk about?"  
  
Hestia looked serious as she scanned the area quickly before looking back at him.  
  
"Those people who attacked me are ex-Death Eater's...and they're after the Order."  
  
~*~  
  
"Cara?" Harry turned the candles on mentally as he looked around the silent flat. When no answer came he threw down his bag and cloak as he did a 1571 on the muggle phone's answer machine as he quickly scanned the room.  
  
Suddenly he heard commotion behind him and turned to find his mate carrying in Hestia Jones. Slamming down the phone he ran over to help as they placed her on the couch.  
  
"What happened, what's going on?" He asked quickly as looked into Cara's worried gold eyes.  
  
"Seems the Order is in danger Harry." Hestia said as he massaged her sore leg. Running over the fridge the werewolf pulled out a bag of frozen peas and placed it on the woman's swollen ankle.  
  
"What do you mean?" The darker male asked quietly.  
  
"Seems the Death Eaters are out for revenge on the group that took down Voldermort...guess who's leading it?" Jones said as Cara helped to ease the pain in the woman's leg.  
  
Harry and Cara looked at one another before coming to a silent agreement.  
  
The Order of the Phoenix was to be reformed.  
  
~*~ 


	10. Green Flame Messenger

Disclaimer: Cara's mine but not JK's characters.  
  
Thanks too:  
  
Arigazi: Dun dun dun! Suspense, you gotta love it! As for the burning bit, I don't know really lol. I was trying to think of something destructive to associate to the bird but in a way 'Burning' can be considered as the bird's rebirth.  
  
Cardinal: Lol well he is a werewolf.  
  
Angel174: Nope Harry's reaction was purely due to what happened to Sirius. Remember though this is also the first person he's every performed an illegal curse on. I think for someone who has morals like his that he would be slightly effected by that.  
  
RilieDeAnnPotter5569: Lol glad you like it.  
  
Sykostalker27: AH you've cottoned on already. Aye, Cara's interference may be a little more then he had hoped it would be. And those DE dolls deserve all that you give them lol.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 10 – Green Flame Messenger  
  
"Hestia are you sure this is their cause of reformation?" Dumbledore asked as he stood in the living room of Harry and Cara's flat. The woman being questioned nodded her head solemnly.  
  
"They were talking about teaching the 'Phoenix's' a lesson, that the Dark Lord may be dead but not his cause. I don't think they expected me to live to tell on them." She smiled gratefully up at Cara who smiled back.  
  
"Then it's settled, Harry," The aged man turned to face the dark animagi who nodded, "You're the fastest here, I need you to gather the Order...best do it in flame."  
  
The werewolf looked confused at the flame comment but Harry seemed to understand. Walking to the porch windows he opened them, turning back briefly to kiss his lover.  
  
"I'll be back soon." He promised. Stepping back as Dumbledore moved an arm in front of the other two to keep them back he closed his eyes.  
  
When he opened them a loud cry like that of a bird filled the air and his body burst into green flames. The flames twisted until the resembled a large phoenix, the warmth of the peridot fire filling the room.  
  
Cara's jaw dropped slightly in awe as the bird watched him for a moment before it flew out the window at such a speed a loud bang sounded in the sky outside.  
  
~*~  
  
Mr Weasley looked out the window as the sky gave a rumble.  
  
"Sounds like a storm's coming." He called to Mrs Weasley as she washed the dishes. Frowning she looked out the window.  
  
"But the sky's clear as blue." She said when suddenly something outside shook the trees.  
  
Before she could react a great force blew open the kitchen door then flew straight out the front one causing various things to fall off shelves.  
  
"ARTHUR!" She cried surprised as she picked herself off of the ground where she had thrown herself, "What was that?" She asked shakily.  
  
Arthur went to the table where his gaze was locked on a single object.  
  
He picked up the Phoenix feather and twirled it slightly before looking over seriously at his wife.  
  
"Looks like the Order is needed."  
  
~*~  
  
"Why can't you eat the weeds, I don't need them?" Remus sighed as the rabbit in his garden looked up at him curiously.  
  
He smiled down at it until a shudder from the blue sky caused him to look up from his gardening. Bushes shivered as though in a small breeze and the trees began to sway slightly.  
  
He suddenly caught a glimpse of electric green pass straight past him causing his robes to flutter fiercely as another loud bang sounded.  
  
"What the...?" He said until he watched as something fluttered down onto his path.  
  
Walking over he bent down and picked up the feather. Standing straight again he looked over at the path the force had left behind.  
  
"On my way." He said quietly.  
  
~*~  
  
Tonk's blew on her tea as she waited for Kingsley to purchase his own from the Ministry cafeteria.  
  
"You're so bloody picky Kingsley." She teased as the man turned around with his tall Decafe Cappuccino. Grinning he chuckled deeply.  
  
They were just making their way back to the Auror Headquarters when they heard a scream behind them.  
  
Turning the saw the doors burst open as a large fast moving green flame circled the room, zipping past them twice before leaving back the way it came. People rose from their chair as they craned their necks to look out the door, muttering amongst themselves.  
  
"What was that do you reckon?" Kingsley said as he turned to look at the woman in his company but her attention was on the floor. Following her line of sight he too looked at the floor where two feathers lay on top of one another.  
  
~*~  
  
"No seriously man, this chick was all OVER me." Fred Weasley said as his brother's laughed.  
  
"Fred, I think you're exaggerating a tad bit there." Bill said laughing as Ron wiped his eye's of the laughter tears that had formed.  
  
"Think what you like, George believes me." The disgruntled male looked over at his twin who winked.  
  
"Yeah well George is as think as you are," Charlie said as he stood to go retrieve a bottle of Butterbeer from Ron's fridge, "Now deal the cards already."  
  
Bill opened the pack of cards ready for their Poker game when the table began to shake lightly. Ron, accustomed to Harry's powers, moved anything breakable off the table.  
  
"What are you doing?" George asked as Ron moved to crouch behind the Kitchen counter.  
  
"You'll see." He said vaguely when loudly the window burst open and a small hurricane came screeching in, the bird's cry filling the small room as all the Weasley brother's gave a yell and ducked under the table.  
  
When whatever it was left out the window they looked over at Ron, their hair all blown to one side.  
  
"What the fuck was that!" Bill said before frowning as Ron pointed to the table.  
  
Five feathers lay on the table and looking back up at their youngest brother the Weasley clan shrugged at him in question.  
  
"Order's being reformed." He said as he placed a chip in his mouth.  
  
~*~  
  
"Dung, I will beat you with this." Arabella Figg said as she raised her bag of cat food in warning.  
  
"'Ere come on Figgy, I did'n mean no 'arm." Mundungus said as he cowered slightly from the woman.  
  
"Well then don't come down here requesting to hide stolen goods in my house you silly litt..." Stopping she looked up as she heard a resounding cry of a bird fill the streets of Privet Drive.  
  
"Wha's that?" Dung said as he looked down the street behind Arabella before his eyes widened and he threw himself on the floor, bringing the old lady protesting with him.  
  
A large green flame flew straight over them in a blur and it left again in a loud bang. Looking at one another they rolled their eyes.  
  
"Harry." They both said simply.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione scanned the papers again before frowning in disgust at them.  
  
"That was the most stupidest thing I've read in my entire life." She said aloud as she threw it into her 'Out' file pile.  
  
She raised her quill ready to mark the next file when her office windows began to rattle. Looking up she cast out her Witch senses and picked up on a fast moving form of ancient magick...Harry.  
  
Walking over to her window she opened them then went back to her desk where she hid under it. Patiently she sat there as she heard a loud commotion in her office, some papers fluttering past her until everything was still again.  
  
Climbing back out she surveyed her room and sighed. It looked like a small tornado had hit it which, in a sense, it had.  
  
She gazed down at her table where a small feather rocked a little on its spine and she picked it up.  
  
"I'm going to kick your arse when I next see you though." She said as she looked out the window.  
  
~*~  
  
"Welcome to Grimmauld Place Cara." Dumbledore said as he opened the door to the Order's headquarters and stepped aside. Gingerly the blonde stepped through the threshold, still helping Hestia to walk on her injured leg, and gazed around the hallway.  
  
This was the place that still occasionally haunted his mate's nightmares and he frowned a little. Walking through further he heard Dumbledore close the door behind him then stepping around the pair, led the way to the kitchen.  
  
"Sir...what was..." Cara faltered as he helped the woman sit before looking back up at the man who was watching him thoughtfully.  
  
"Harry's never done that before." He finished quietly. With a twinkle in his eye Dumbledore clapped the young man on the shoulder.  
  
"That, Cara, was Harry's magick form. You have heard and seen his magick but that is not the full extent."  
  
Clasping his cloak to one side as he seated himself Dumbledore smiled up at him. "Have you ever heard of something called the Green Flame Torch Cara?" He asked as Hestia grinned a little amused at the confused werewolf who shook his head.  
  
"A legend here and there, but not really."  
  
"Well the green flame torch is an ancient power driven by love. It is said the flame passes to a different soul every lifetime but the heart behind the wielder of the flame determines its power.  
  
Sometimes a hateful heart controls it, sometimes a kind one. It's believed Joan of Arc herself was a wielder before she was burnt."  
  
Feeling his knees going a little wonky Cara seated himself as the man continued.  
  
"Harry became very ill when he turned 17. None of us knew what was wrong but one day I looked into his eyes as he looked up at me, too weak to speak and saw this burning light in them. I knew then what was wrong...his body was adjusting to this gift he had been given when he was born.  
  
Aiding him in any way I could he became stronger until finally he was ready to learn how to control the wild magick coursing through his body. THAT is why he was able to beat Voldermort sweet Cara, he had this powerful loving power that Riddle never knew about. That's what you saw earlier. It is simply the Green Flame in it's purest from."  
  
Stunned into silence Cara stared at the two smiling elders until he heard a low rumble.  
  
"Ah, he's back." Dumbledore said as he stood.  
  
Before he could ask Cara watched as the kitchen door burst open. The Green bird from earlier circled the room where it twisted, the flames shrinking until finally a very tired looking Harry stood panting.  
  
He looked over at his mate before suddenly his knees started to give way, but Cara caught him, holding him to his chest.  
  
"They're on their way." The animagi said shakily as the werewolf lowered them to sit on the floor, cradling the exhausted man to him.  
  
"Good thank you Harry. I'm just going to show Hestia to a bedroom whilst you too talk."  
  
Helping the giggling woman the two elders left the room, leaving the two lovers sat on the floor.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Cara asked quietly after a while. Harry closed his eyes as he snuggled closer.  
  
"I wanted to be normal for a while." He said simply and that was all the blonde needed to hear...he knew that feeling.  
  
Cradling the panting man's chin in his fingers, Cara lifted Harry's face to his where he then kissed him deeply, a shock of the electricity like power sending shivers down his spine as the animagi cupped the back of the blonde's neck, deepening the kiss further.  
  
~*~ 


	11. Tonk's Secret

Disclaimer: Cara's mine, hands off lawyers!  
  
Arigazi: I'm glad you like the power thing, I've thought about it for a while and that darn rabbit is actually based on my own, she's conspiring against me I think. Movie, wow, thank you that's such a nice compliment.  
  
Elrohir Lover: Cool lol, College is a little dull, tests coming up blah! And super Cara wooo lol.  
  
Jenna: Aye, it is a little faster but I think that's a good thing (ponders). And I know about the update thing, I hate it too.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 11 – Tonk's secret  
  
Cara sat with his back against the headboard in what he could only think used to be Sirius's bedroom, Harry resting his head against his chest as he slept, worn out from his mission.  
  
Running his finger's through the ebony hair he stared off at a point on the wall, flashes of the dream's he'd been having lately jumping to his mind's eye. He couldn't help feeling it was connected to the current situation but as he looked down at the sleeping man curled up in his lap he wondered how anyone could defeat him.  
  
He'd watched as this man burst into flames and towered over him as a green phoenix...not many wizards, if any, could do that.  
  
Closing his eyes briefly he began to nod off when suddenly a knock sounded at the front door, followed by loud screaming. The werewolf smirked a little as he recalled his mate telling the story of the Lady Black portrait and how Harry had once, out of pure boredom, sat in front of her silently as he stared at her. Apparently she was very unnerved by the action, especially when he would hiss a little sentence in Parseltongue every now and again.  
  
He heard muffled sounds of voices speaking in low voices. Straining his ears he recognised it as Remus's and Hagrid's.  
  
"Harry?" He whispered tentatively into his lover's ear causing the man to give a little moan and stir a little before snuggling his head under the blonde's chin. He couldn't help but smile at the action.  
  
"Love, I would die to just sit here all day with you in my arms but we have company." He whispered as he kissed the scar on Harry's forehead.  
  
Opening one emerald eye Harry looked up at the loving look on Cara's face then opened his other and turned slightly to look up at his boyfriend better.  
  
"I love you." He said simply which the young blonde returned as he placed a slow kiss on the velvet lips.  
  
"We had better get down there."  
  
~*~  
  
"Gave me a bloody 'eart attack he did, crashing through me hut like that." Hagrid said as he sat himself down at a chair in the kitchen, Dumbledore making then a cup of tea. Remus grinned at the half giant as he pulled out a chair silently.  
  
He looked up sharply when he caught the scents of his two pack members, gazing at the door as it opened to reveal a tired looking Harry and Cara who was holding his head to give him better leverage.  
  
"'Arry!" Hagrid cried as he stood, embracing the young man tightly. The animagi choked a little as he laughed but Cara cringed before helping his mate up as the hug ended.  
  
"Hello Hagrid, sorry to only drop in briefly." The darker male said as he sat himself down, the bushy man mirroring his action. Cara took the chair between Harry and Remus after he had hugged the older werewolf.  
  
"Forgiven mate, but yer set Fang off on one." The man chuckled as the smiling Headmaster handed him a mug of tea.  
  
"I wasn't entirely sure on what had happened at first." Remus said as he sipped his own tea causing the raven-haired male to blush slightly.  
  
They continued like this as more and more Order member's filtered in, Harry laughing as 4 dishevelled looking Weasley brothers came in demanding he explain how he did that, The youngest laughing at their excitement.  
  
The room slowly filled until eventually some people had to stand as they ran out of chairs. When everyone had arrived Dumbledore stood smiling a little sadly at them.  
  
"You're all very good friends of mine but a part of me hoped we'd never have to come together like this again." A few people nodded solemnly in agreement.  
  
"But we can't live on what could've been, only what is now. Thanks to both Hestia and Cara," The werewolf blushed a little at being addressed, "We have managed to receive an early warning...Every member of the Order is in danger."  
  
People looked at one another in shock, some muttering to those next to them. Mrs Weasley tightened the arm she had around Ginny's shoulders causing the girl to roll her eyes but lovingly.  
  
"The evasive Death Eater's who avoided Azkaban have regrouped and their main objective is to take out each member of the Order of the Phoenix, new and old members."  
  
Cara gripped Harry's hand under the table and he received a squeeze in return.  
  
"This is why both myself and our second in command Harry have devised this plan temporarily until a form of proper defence can be initiated. You are NEVER to be alone, you must always be in a group of two at the very least. We would prefer if you move into groups of four and stay at someone's house until the danger has passed...Any objections for this for now?"  
  
Looking around everyone shook their heads at the old man, agreeing with the short term plan.  
  
"Marvellous! We will of course be holding meetings here to plan further defence and, if needs be, attack. Please, for now just select your groups."  
  
Everyone moved to talk to preferred companions. The Weasley family decided to forgo the four rule and just moved back into the family of 9 (Percy included although he wasn't present, someone would owl him the details) for safe keeping.  
  
The groups then were as the following:  
  
Mungdungus, Arabella, Hestia and Emmeline Vance  
  
Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Sturgis Podmore (Who had been released by the Ministry) and Alastor Moody.  
  
Hagrid, Snape and Dumbledore all stayed together at work anyway but now Kingsley offered to stay with them.  
  
And finally the other larger group was Tonks, Remus, Hermione, Harry and Cara.  
  
"Ok so it is now each groups responsibility to ensure that every member is well and accounted for. Arabella's group are staying at her house, Alastor's will be here keeping an eye on headquarters, The Weasley's will return home, My own back to Hogwarts and Harry's will remain with both himself and Cara at their flat. Meeting adjourned."  
  
The sound of chairs scraping on the stone floor as every one stood filled the otherwise silent room. Harry held out his hand to Cara who took it in his, kissing his knuckles as the exhausted man leant a little on his lover.  
  
Remus came to stand on his other side, slipping an arm around his waist as they made their way out, the girls flagging behind them.  
  
~*~  
  
They placed Harry on the sofa as the sun began to set, Cara sitting next to his collapsed mate worriedly as the animagi closed his eyes sleepily.  
  
"Is this normal?" Cara whispered to Remus as his mate finally dozed off, the two girls gone to inspect the spare room. The older man nodded as he brushed a strand of hair out of the darker man's peaceful face.  
  
"He's just simply running on low having burnt his magick core so quickly. He'll be rather energetic tomorrow I should imagine..." He smirked with a twinkle in his eye as he looked over at the blonde, "You may end up being locked in the bedroom with him for a while...cast a silencing charm."  
  
Cara gasped at the comment as he whacked the laughing man's arm.  
  
"You think I'm joking? Ask the girls what happened last time." Remus had a mischievous look in his eye that Cara couldn't help exploring.  
  
"Hermione?" The blonde called still keeping a suspicious eye on the grinning man in front of him. The girl in question came into the front room inclining her head.  
  
"Remus here says that Harry is magickally low but he'll be energetic tomorrow...what happened last time that this occurred?" Turning his gaze to the witch he found her to be blushing.  
  
"Well, erm last time...well last time he was in school when he did it..." Remus was slowly cracking up as he watched the young woman blush but with a big grin on her face.  
  
"He was exhausted as we lay him on the couch, the rest of the DA had come to Gryffindor tower to make sure their leader was all right..."  
  
The older werewolf gave a little coughed laugh as he thought back tears of mirth, Hermione now seeming to follow his predicament.  
  
"When he woke up the next morning," Remus was now silently laughing as she spoke, crouching to the floor as he recalled the memory, "it was like, like...well he wasn't the Harry we were all used to." She stated matter-of- factly.  
  
"Instead we seemed to have acquired ourselves a VERY delicious looking sex god." Remus was in tears by now.  
  
"I think it may have been his animagi side colliding with his normal male hormones and believe me when I say looking into those lust filled green eyes was enough to make anyone's knees give way."  
  
Cara was listening, mouth open, as he absorbed this. He couldn't fight the grin spreading to his face as he listened further.  
  
"Dumbledore came down and told us the problem, after we had locked a rather animalistic Harry in the boys dorms, and the only cure was...was um...was sex." She blushed more as she said it.  
  
"Let's say that a stunned silence filled that room shall we. Problem, Harry wasn't in a relationship so we needed to find someone who wouldn't mind random intercourse. Someone who was able to handle a, ahem, wild night. Dumbledore knew someone and called them up."  
  
At that precise moment Tonks walked back in munching on a bag of cookies. Both Hermione and Remus laughed harder as she frowned. Cara looked confused as he looked alternatively between them. Tonks too seemed a little off by it.  
  
"What're you two laughing at?" She asked in a slow manner.  
  
"We were telling Cara here what happened last time Harry had a burn out then became Horny McHorny." The witch giggled. The pink-haired girl paled as she looked a little embarrassed, then a rouge colour jumped to her cheeks.  
  
That's when it clicked in the young werewolf's head.  
  
"YOU?" He asked, laughing a little in shock. The woman's blush deepened.  
  
"He was a friend in need...plus at 17 he wasn't bad looking..."  
  
The other three laughed loudly, Cara still in shock.  
  
"Oh my god, well did you..." He couldn't continue as he laughed.  
  
"He was very good, yes, leave me alone," She said as she smiled a little, "Besides, it's YOUR turn so now I can laugh at you."  
  
Still chuckling Cara wiped his eyes.  
  
"Why would you laugh at me?" He said as she seated herself next to him, hugging him lightly.  
  
"Because you ain't going to get NO sleep for the next day and I strongly suggest a silencing charm around the room."  
  
Looking back down at his mate Cara stroked a piece of hair out of his face lovingly. He smiled slightly and never noticed when Hermione and Remus left until Tonks touched his hand lightly.  
  
"Do you hate me?" She asked a little shyly, unusual coming from her causing the blonde to frown.  
  
"Why would I hate you?" He laughed lightly, which seemed to relax her a little.  
  
"Some people get jealous of...I'm not even sure what I am, a fling I suppose."  
  
"No Tonks, I still think you're a good friend." He hugged her for good measure as they both looked down at the sleeping Harry.  
  
"Prepare for a good night my friend." She said as she looked back at Cara with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
~*~  
  
AN before you worry, no Tonks will not cause a rift between the two boys, she was simply there to help a horny friend like any good person would...(coughs nervously). 


	12. Hum a little louder

Disclaimer: Not mine, only Cara.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Arigazi: (grins) glad I could bring a smile to your face. I just felt Tonks was a safe bet for the sex ordeal lol. Ah the new puppy, (Waves happily at it).  
  
Elrohir Lover: Heh, I'm not speaking from PERSONAL experience man LMAO! But (shrugs) wouldn't say no to Orlando Bloom should he require some help (Grins maniacally!)  
  
Beenieweenie: Ah shit I knew I forgot someone obvious (bangs head against keyboard). I was so proud of myself for remembering the little names that I totally forgot, ta very much for that though lol. I just had to write a little humorous scene really, Tonks is my favourite character for that.  
  
Nemati: (Bows) I'm glad I could bring a little laughter to your day.  
  
Sykostalker27: LMAO naughty dolls! I could imagine a Tonks and Cara doll grinning madly at a blushing Harry post shagfest! As for the computer ah don't worry, mine's an arse for doing it on regular intervals, just ask Cardinal or MessrMarauder.  
  
Kitty254781: (grins smugly) Ah someone who suffers the curse of crying laughing. My friend used to make it his mission to in English lessons feed me sugar to make me VERY hyper and then would sit there doing Quisimodo impersonations and then would karate chop a coke bottle causing me to burst into hysterical tears, class!  
  
Angel174: Heheh, way ahead of you! I LOVE writing Harry as having a wicked side in other fic's so don't worry, it'll happen. And I'm glad you like this story man woooo!  
  
Ok to give a warning this is about sex. There isn't anything explicit, if anything it's more suggestive but I feel that a warning should be given to you all.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 12 – Hum a little louder  
  
Cara was sat on the windowsill of his and Harry's room when he heard a moan from the bed. He and Remus had carried the passed out man into the shared bedroom so that they could pull out the sofa bed for Remus. The dark-haired man had been out for a good while so the others had managed to sneak in little teasing comments about what to do to the 'shameless sex kitten' that would awaken soon.  
  
The blonde looked over and slowly walked over to the bed, the springs dipping a little as he sat beside the man whose eyes had begun to flicker.  
  
Harry blinked in the morning light until finally his peridot coloured eyes adjusted to the intense sunlight. He barely had a second before suddenly it seemed Caerleon took over his mind and his now sensitive nose picked up an intoxicating scent.  
  
He closed his eyes once more; any normal thought processes leaving him before he opened then slowly to half-mast.  
  
Cara watched in fascination as the two personalities, Harry and the white wolfs, battled for their place behind his mind until finally he felt his knees shudder a little as his mate looked up at him, a look in those eyes he'd never seen before.  
  
"How are you feeling?" The werewolf asked in a determinedly level voice, his voice shaking a little excitedly as Harry raised himself up a little, slowly until he was resting so that the side of his hip and braced arms were the only thing holding him up.  
  
The blonde resisted looking down at the exposed chest from the animagi's open shirt as he reached over for an aspirin from the bedside table.  
  
"Remus said you may want these." He said, finding it harder and harder to ignore the fact that yes, that WAS Harry's hand sneaking up his thigh.  
  
"I know what I want." The dark man purred as he moved forward but not quite touching the skin on the other man's neck. Cara swallowed audible and briefly smirked as he thought about poor Tonks being subject to this...but when he thought about it, it wasn't so much POOR Tonks more like the lucky little rock princ....  
  
His thought was cut off as he moaned, Harry now nibbling on his ear as he moved sensually up the werewolf's lap. And Cara didn't even know Harry could PURR like that.  
  
"I-I strongly suggest these." The blonde breathed out shakily as he began to slowly loose grip on the pills in his hand. Rolling his eyes a little Harry sat back, took the pills and chucked them down his throat as he swallowed them.  
  
Cara had watched everything mildly amused as the look in the raven-haired man's eyes intensified, locking onto the small of the blonde's neck then lower and lower until he moved forward quickly, nipping his way down as he undid the first two buttons.  
  
Unfortunately he seemed to grow bored after that and settled for just ripping open the shirt, pearl buttons scattering the room and Cara yelled out in shock...a good shock.  
  
"Harry!" He gasped as the man in question bit little kisses down the slightly paler flesh, working up the blood as it rushed to the attacked area to form little hickeys. Cara found his breathing becoming more and more erratic as the man moved lower grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
  
He began to pull off the blonde's trousers but was stopped by his mate's hand resting on his own.  
  
"Undress." The werewolf growled causing a shiver to run down the wolf animagi's spine that he didn't even bother to hide.  
  
Leaning forward Harry took Cara's bottom lip between his teeth, nipping gently until he pulled back with a slick sound.  
  
"Glad to see you join the party Inari." The wolf in Harry whispered huskily back as he watched the amber in his mate's eyes shift slightly at the use of his nickname.  
  
~*~  
  
Tonks and Hermione were fighting smiles as Remus continued to hum loudly. The loud cries and moans still came unhindered from the main bedroom, a continuos knocking of a headboard against the wall penetrating Remus's mumbled version of the Beatles song 'Hey Jude'.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
The loud exclamation proved a little much for Hermione as she slumped forward, her shoulders shaking in silent laughter as a snigger would escape every now and again.  
  
Tonks was nodding her head a little as she smirked wickedly.  
  
"I think he was a little too quick for Cara to put up the silencing charm." She said causing Remus to give a short quick laugh before he went back to trying to restrain it again.  
  
"Just like you were?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye. Tonks blushed a little but at the same time she gave a wicked grin.  
  
"When you have the ultimatum of reaching for your wand to cast a charm you can't remember at the given time or leaning back and letting the wild animal kissing his way down your neck have his way the latter wins I'm afraid."  
  
That was it. They all burst out laughing as they recalled the last incident. To help matters a loud groan came from down the corridor.  
  
~*~  
  
His arms finally buckling Harry collapsed against Cara who lay beneath him. They both panted audibly for breath as they still trembled a little violently.  
  
It must have been at least 3 hours since Harry had first awoken, a thought that caused the blonde to smirk weakly, and now finally the burning look of desire had been sated from the emerald gaze.  
  
"That was, I-It was..." He smirked a little again as he listened to the husky shaking quality of his voice.  
  
"Uh huh." It seemed the same effect had gotten to his mate too.  
  
They lay a little while longer in silence until finally the animagi lifted his head from his boyfriend's chest. He stroked a hand down the damp smiling cheeks of his mate, placing small kisses on the sweaty temples and damp hair.  
  
"I'm sorry you were subjected to that." He whispered a little embarrassed. He hated it when he lost control like that, like he had before. It had been a week at least until he could look the Metamorhmagus in the eye again.  
  
"Really? Because I'm not." The werewolf grinned evilly as he leant up, kissing the animagi's slightly bloody bottom lip.  
  
"Sorry I bit your lip a tad harder then I expected...but then I wasn't really expecting you to do THAT."  
  
Blushing still the darker male leant down to kiss his mate.  
  
"Never felt it to be honest with you."  
  
Rolling slightly so that he now lay with the blonde cradled against him they continued to steady their breathing.  
  
"Can we..." Looking down at the sudden sound of the blonde's voice Harry looked into Cara's slightly anxious gold eyes.  
  
"Can we...go slower this time. I want it to be more, more..."  
  
"Intimate? Loving?" Smiling at Cara's small nod the animagi smiled as he flipped them back over.  
  
"Of course." He whispered as he kissed the man beneath him sweetly.  
  
~*~  
  
They bedroom door opened and the three guests looked up expectantly. A rather tired, but EXTREMLEY happy looking Harry came tottering out, a pair of slacks and a T-shirt thrown on quickly.  
  
They scanned him over as they grinned at his appearance. His hair was wilder then usual as it stuck up in several angles, small coin sized bruise like hickeys trailing down the part of his neck that they could see and he had a slightly swollen lip that looked like it had been bitten passionately.  
  
When he caught site of them all grinning madly he blushed deeply. It didn't help that the pink- haired woman sat on the floor winked at him.  
  
"How much did you hear?" He asked quietly as he swiftly made two glasses of juice in the kitchen.  
  
"Well we heard a great deal of the first two times, then an even GREATER detail of the third," Remus pretended to fan himself making the two girls laugh, "And the fourth time was rather quiet actually."  
  
Harry's blush deepened as he pretended to focus on the drinks until he absolutely had to turn around.  
  
"Well I'm glad you all enjoyed the show...I will kill you all if you mention it to anyone else."  
  
The three laughed maniacally as the man gave a reluctant grin and walked back to his bedroom where he shut the door behind him.  
  
Cara was sat cross-legged with his back against the headboard, the sheets wrapped around his waist and legs.  
  
"Well?" He asked as his mate handed him a glass of Pineapple juice.  
  
"All of it." The darker male said shyly as the blonde laughed loudly.  
  
"Well they did say I should consider it, you jumped me too quickly." The animagi groaned as he buried his head in the pillow whilst the blonde chuckled.  
  
"I feel like such an exhibitionist." Came the muffled voice.  
  
"Well about an hour ago that wasn't a problem."  
  
Laughter was smothered as Harry's shoulders shook humorously.  
  
~*~ 


	13. Past and Present

Disclaimer: Cara mine blah blah blah.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Arigazi: LMAO you want the god's honest truth...I've considered it before. I've turned it over and over in my mind but unfortunately (Sorry) it would hinder the relationship of the two boys more then help. But a lot of you are asking for Remus to get someone. At the moment I can't think of anyone and I can't really see him wanting to what he'll consider betraying Sirius. However, should someone spring to mind then we'd get him some loving. And HELL YEAH I had fun writing it.  
  
Kitty254781: Lol ah the brilliance of hot comical sex (Grin).  
  
Angel174: Right, explanations. The nickname for Harry, Caerleon, is roughly translated as "Lion's place" which if you think about it is fitting as Harry is very lion-hearted. Cara's name 'Inari' is a Japanese deity and is considered very mysterious because it is considered both male and female. Cara is a guy but is very feminine in character so I thought it rather fitting. Plus Inari can turn into a fox, which isn't far off from a wolf lol. As for aggressive Cara you gotta love him!  
  
Sykostalker27: I'd settle for being jealous of both lol!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 13 –  
  
Cara's body gave a little shudder as his dreams became louder, more clear until he jerked awake. Sighing he cursed at the dream for waking him early again as he attempted to curl round his sleeping mate again.  
  
When sleep did not come he groaned and placed a pillow on top of his head. Lying there for a moment he then gave up and climbed out from under the covers.  
  
Throwing on the shirt had given him all the way back when they were 18 and a pair of linen slacks he opened the bedroom door quietly. Walking noiselessly down the short hallway he snuck into the kitchen as the silhouette of a sleeping Remus on the couch gave a little snuffle.  
  
He got a glass of water and still walking quietly he went over to the porch windows and stepped onto the balcony, closing them again slowly behind him but not before he heard Remus mutter 'Sirius'.  
  
He turned then, leaning on the balcony as he clasped the drink in his two hands, to watch the dawn sky. It was a mix of blues and pinks and had it not been for the morning song of bird's the park opposite would've been still of life.  
  
As he sipped his drink he thought back to the two men sleeping inside. Harry was his soul mate, he knew that, and to lose him would be unbearable. But that's how Remus was, a wolf without his beloved mate. He felt so much pride for the older man. The strength to continue with his life, to smile, to protect his mate's cub in his absence...He didn't think he could do that.  
  
He'd never been particularly brave or strong, that had only really started to surface since he'd been with Harry. No, back when he was young he'd been quiet and would be bullied everyday at the orphanage, beaten because he was something they both didn't and didn't want to understand.  
  
Closing his eyes he let out a sigh that turned into slight mist in the morning air. The day before the other's had made cracks about the whole love making incident but for him it had been one of his most memorable incidents. He was loved.  
  
It had been wild at times but it never lost the intimacy of the act, the animalistic Harry still uttering words of love as he grinned wickedly down at him. He wished with all his heart that he could tell his mum that he had done what she had asked, To live...and to never be afraid of what might happen.  
  
He heard the doors open and he looked briefly over his shoulder. Remus had the sheets wrapped around him as he clicked the doors shut again behind him, smiling gently at the young werewolf. Cara returned it.  
  
"Morning, did I wake you?" He asked softly as the tawny-haired man moved to lean also on the banister railing.  
  
"No, I can be a bit of an insomniac...but then again it doesn't look like I'm alone on that." The older man's eyes twinkled slightly in amusement, which was mirrored in the young blonde's briefly before it left again.  
  
"It was that dream again." He said simply and Remus nodded mildly.  
  
"Yes, I thought as much. The dreams are what usually wake me up to." The younger man looked over at him and he turned to meet the gaze, finishing his sentence.  
  
"I see him fall through that veil all the time." He said simply at Cara seemed to sober at the words, placing a hand on the older male's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry Remus, truly I am." They smiled reassuringly at one another till Cara dropped his hand.  
  
"What was he like?" He asked quietly and Remus smiled sweetly as he remembered his mate's smiling face.  
  
"He was untameable fire and wind. He was reckless but he looked so beautiful with his head thrown back in laughter that you didn't care that you were in battle. That will always be one of my favourite memories... During the first war the Order was attacked. I stood back to back with Sirius but whilst I was thinking of the fastest way out he simply laughed at the group moving towards us. And after a while, I found myself laughing too."  
  
Cara chuckled a little along with the grinning older man.  
  
"People always say that Harry takes after his parents which although true, it's not exactly the entire picture. Harry is us all, all the Marauder's...well maybe not Wormtail but...  
  
He has James's courage, Lily's moral and even my sense of determination...But he is Sirius reborn. He's been giving a little more sense then Siri of course," They both grinned at that, "Not a lot mind but...They are both forces onto themselves, both passionate and you can see they truly live in battle. Harry hates war, yes, but next time he is in battle look into his eyes. You will this fire burning behind them as he grins slightly...Sirius had that."  
  
They both turned to sit on the floor, backs to the rail.  
  
"They both have a temper and they...they would've died for one another." They sat there quietly for a moment until Cara's voice broke the air.  
  
"That's why you always look so sad when you see us together...Harry's so much like Sirius." The older man nodded a little.  
  
"And you are very similar to me Cara Faolan. Both suffer the same curse, both not nearly as confidant as our mates," Cara laughed as he nodded, "But...but I know that you too feel like you can take on the world with your lover by your side."  
  
The blonde looked at Remus's profile as a small smile curled at the corner of the man's lips.  
  
"I think that's why I'm so adamant on protecting you two...because...in a sense I'm saving myself. I won't sit by and watch history repeat itself."  
  
A brief moment went by until suddenly Cara hugged the man tightly. Shocked at first then moved Remus returned it.  
  
"Live the life I couldn't hold onto Cara...goddess knows you both deserve it."  
  
~*~  
  
"FROSTIES!"  
  
"TOAST!"  
  
Tonks pulled on one end of the box as Harry tried to out it back in the cupboard.  
  
"Tonks you are a grown woman and sugar makes you hyper now give.them.HERE!"  
  
They continued to wrestle as Cara and Remus walked back into the living room where they discovered the scene. Hermione had long since made herself some tea and was watching the exchange like she would an interesting programme.  
  
"Ten minutes they've been at it."  
  
Laughing the young werewolf walked over, walking between them and snatching the box away in the process. Both looked like shocked kids who had been told Santa no longer existed.  
  
"Hey." Harry said weakly as his boyfriend jumped up onto the counter to munch from the box, an innocent smile on his face.  
  
Chuckling Remus shook his head.  
  
"Come on you two, you have work to get ready for." Instantly they both raced each other to the hallway to get dressed, jeering one another.  
  
"It's like watching two kids seriously." The witch on the couch said as she stood and dusted herself off.  
  
"I have work too, what about you two?"  
  
"The shop's closed for today and my Ministry interview isn't for at least a week yet." Cara collapsed onto the sofa as he closed his eyes mildly.  
  
"And I don't work as of yet."  
  
"Oh good then you two can go do the shopping for us what the hell is that Harry." She said all in one breath as Harry walked back in, Auror uniform in place.  
  
"My uniform." He said with a boyish grin and winked at a blushing Cara.  
  
Remus watched the exchange and quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't want to know." He said mildly as he walked back into the kitchen, the two men grinning sneakily at one another.  
  
Harry moved to sit next to Cara on the couch, swinging his legs in an elaborate way to rest his feet on the coffee table.  
  
"Harry get your feet off the table." The werewolf said as Harry smirked at him.  
  
"My table." He said simply as the blonde gave him a mock glare.  
  
"My books on the table." They both glanced down at the table where Harry was indeed resting his feet on the books. He lifter then quickly.  
  
"Shit, sorry." He said as he leant in to kiss his boyfriend to make amends.  
  
Remus watched it all with a small serene smile on his face. It was like watching a memory but the image faces were slightly different. He continued to stir his drink as he silently watched the true smiles on Harry and Cara's faces whilst they both play fighted.  
  
He was going to do everything within his power to ensure that this new threat didn't tear the lovers apart like it had down himself and Sirius. Briefly he tried to imagine Cara meeting his boyfriend's Godfather, the way Sirius would crack a joke to ease the boy's nerves before teasing him. That was one of the things he loved about Sirius. If he teased you then it generally meant he was comfortable and liked you where as if he was polite and curt then it meant he didn't really like you or wasn't comfortable with you.  
  
"Tantric Sex!" Harry's voice broke through his thoughts as the girl's and Cara's laughter filled the air. Walking back through he leant against the archway sipping his drink as he watched the exchange between the younger generation. "Where was this yesterday? And since when did you bring home books like this?" The darker man asked as he allowed Cara to curl around him.  
  
"Bethany said you'd like it." The blonde chuckled as his mate flipped the book over to read the back.  
  
"I like Bethany, let's invite her for tea."  
  
The group laughed and Remus felt a warm happiness bubble in his chest.  
  
Harry was truly Sirius's son, even if it was only in the heart.  
  
~*~ 


	14. Watching

Disclaimer: Cara's my little baby but not Harry unfortunately, or any other of the HP characters.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Arigazi: Lol glad you like my sense of humour, someone's got to (grin). Aye I feel the best stories are the ones where although they manage to fit the new character or sexual orientation in but the character maintains their personalities so I've tried REALLY hard to do this, even to go as far as having a copy of the five cannon books beside me lol. Cara's past, I do want to write more especially about his father Janus (Named after the two- faced Roman god) who abandoned him so that I can show how much of a better father Remus is to the boy. As for your questions, next full moon: Soon lol, What month: around the 7th of October so it's Autumn but it's sunny, like it was last year, OH MY GOD was that hot!  
  
Mlilacorbett: Aw well I'm glad you like it, Cara's getting nice and cosy in the wizarding world, almost a shame JK will never use him lol. Well I'm glad you guys check everyday as I try to get at least one up everyday (whether it be late or not) and you've got to love that horny Harry man lol! Aye I felt that the last chapter should try to swing back to the situation at hand.  
  
Sykostalker27: LMAO save the Frosties! Aye poor Remus indeed but I think he's happy enough looking after Harry, take his appearance at the end of book five for example. Sirius is gone but he still manages to come down and see Harry home safely with a gentle smile.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 14 – Watching  
  
"We still have to get some groceries." Cara said as he scanned the scribbled list that Hermione had handed him before she, Harry and Tonks had left for work.  
  
"Well then this looks promising." Remus replied as he manoeuvred them both towards a muggle supermarket called 'Tesco's'. The two werewolves quickly grabbed a basket and made their way around the store.  
  
"Coffee!" The older man said quickly as he made a grab for a jar of the drink. Grinning he placed it into the basket as Cara laughed beside him.  
  
"Why do I feel that's going to be a mistake with Harry and Tonks in the same house." He said as he turned over a box of tea bags to read the back before chucking it into the basket.  
  
"Could be a good past time if you think about it." The tawny-haired man winked as Cara shook his head laughing. They continued their shopping but as they began to scan the biscuits Remus suddenly asked a random question.  
  
"What do you think of marriage Cara?" He said as he held a packet of McVitie's in one hand and a packet of Mr Kipling's Chocolate chip cookies in the other as he tried to determine which was better.  
  
The blonde blanched a little as a light blush jumped to his cheeks.  
  
"Oh I-I don't know." He stammered as he found the shelves suddenly very interesting.  
  
"Liar." A twinkle shone a little in the older man's deep gold eyes as he looked over at the younger man. The blonde simply blushed further.  
  
"You haven't been speaking to Hermione by any chance?" He asked suspiciously and the other man laughed.  
  
"Damn, busted." He chuckled as he patted Cara's shoulder.  
  
"You two are terrible, conspiring against me indeed." They both laughed lightly as they moved down the aisle.  
  
"We're just curious is all. I mean, you and Harry have never had a major argument you've been together three years and you're living together...it's practically perfect."  
  
"Don't jinx us and it's not entirely perfect...Werewolves can't marry, you know that."  
  
Remus regarded the solemn man with a reassuring smile.  
  
"That's actually in the process of being rectified." Cara's head snapped up to look the grinning man in the face.  
  
"What?" He whispered out. He didn't want to get his hopes up, not yet...  
  
"Please, you think Hermione would work for the Magickal creatures regulations rights and NOT go after the big project of improving Werewolf rights."  
  
The blonde simple gaped at the older man, his heart thundering against his chest. Was Hermione doing this for him? Was she doing it because it was just her job...did it matter? No way.  
  
He felt his eyes getting moist as he smiled tremendously.  
  
"I can marry Harry?" He asked, his voice cracking a little as the emotion became a little much. Remus felt a little teary himself at the reaction as he grinned again.  
  
"She's one form away from getting Werewolf marital rights. Apparently it will consist of something along the lines of if the partner accepts then the Ministry can't interfere, they can only do so if the werewolf has a bad track history or the marriage is forced."  
  
The younger werewolf could feel his hands trembling slightly as he ran them through his hair. Remus smiled slightly as he placed his hands on the blonde's shoulders.  
  
"Life is for the taking Cara, so take it."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry closed the door behind him as he left the Commander's office. He 'd informed Dagda of the Order's situation and about the new Death Eater's. Dagda had been very understanding as he gave Tiphareth permission to bring in the group along with the Order's help.  
  
He slouched into his chair as he returned to his cubicle with a sigh and rested his hands to cup the back of his neck.  
  
He looked around his walls briefly until his gaze settled on the photo of him and Cara. He smiled gently as he leant forward to run a finger down the photo Cara's face causing the image to blush slightly.  
  
He pulled it off the wall then leant back to look at the picture in his hands. That was until he heard a low whistle behind him.  
  
"Now that is a gorgeous guy." Spinning quickly the animagi came face to face with a grinning Kiki.  
  
"Shame he's gay really...well not for you, but for me it is a major bummer." She winked at him as she settled herself onto his desk. Not two minutes later Clay, Marie, Edgar, Tonks and Frank settled themselves into his little cubicle.  
  
"Yes please, make yourselves comfortable." He said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"We will ta! Now, I believe you just had a meeting with the big cheese." Edgar said in his strong Scottish accent.  
  
"I did, your reports will be sent to your cubicles in half an hour." He said as he tacked the picture back to his wall. Frank grinned and waved at the image as he blew kisses at the two picture images.  
  
"Frank...stop flirting with me." Harry said as he watched the exchange with a raised eyebrow. Frank looked between picture Harry and real Harry before pretending to kiss real Harry. Everyone laughed loudly as the Captain dodged him.  
  
"Frank behave." Marie said as she leant at the cubicle entrance.  
  
"Anyway, we have to round up and bring in the last group of the original Death Eater's before they take out the Order of the Phoenix members." The animagi said as he brushed himself off.  
  
"FINALLY some real work." Frank said as he bounced back into standing.  
  
"Yes, but the reports are more informative so shove off the lot of you." Harry smirked as the group left slowly in chuckles.  
  
Tonks however remained where she was as stole Kiki's previous sitting place.  
  
"Tonks..." Harry said as he settled himself back into his chair, gazing at the picture once more.  
  
"What's up Harry?" The witch said cheerfully as she swung her legs a little.  
  
"Do you...do you think if I asked Cara to marry me, that...that he'd say yes?" the young Captain toyed with his sleeve a little as he said this, his voice quiet as he then turned to look at the bright hair coloured woman.  
  
Tonks grinned widely and bounced excitedly in her place.  
  
"Yes Harry, Oh Harry you have to ask him! Please, you two are perfect for one another! Oh please oh please oh please..."  
  
Harry laughed loudly as the woman grabbed his hand and jerked it to bounce with her.  
  
"Yes, yes. I'm thinking of asking him as soon as Hermione gets these papers cleared."  
  
Tonks gave a loud whoop and danced around his room. Laughing the animagi stood to halt her but then she turned to look at him. They glanced at one another, grinned, then bounced into a hug where they continued to jump up and down.  
  
~*~  
  
"Is that him?" A voice rasped from its place beside the scowling woman.  
  
Bellatrix gave a nod as she watched the two werewolves shopping, laughing lightly.  
  
"Yes Rodolphus my love, that is indeed Potter's lover." The man sneered, as he looked the blonde young man over from a distance.  
  
"Isn't Potter supposed to be a Half-blood? Surely he has a LITTLE dignity left not to get involved with such a vile creature?"  
  
"Did my cousin?" The black haired woman spat back as the man looked at the two with the deepest loathing.  
  
"Well should we take him? Break Potter rather then kill him?" Rodolphus gave his wife a calculating smile and although the woman returned it she shook his head.  
  
"No, I've seen this guy simply crush McNair's hand with one movement. Werewolf strength, and there's two of them...no, we wait, we have to get him when he's distracted."  
  
Looking back over the two looked the wolves over one last time before slipping back into the shadows.  
  
~*~  
  
Cara looked over to the far wall but no one was there. Then why had he felt like he was being watched? Why had his wolf senses gone off?  
  
"Cara? You all right?"  
  
The blonde looked back at the concerned face of his older friend and after a moment's hesitation he nodded. "Yeah...yeah, I just thought...nothing, I'm just being silly. It's this DE incident."  
  
Nodding in understanding Remus turned back to face forward's in the queue.  
  
The younger man stared off to a point blankly as he thought about the way Inari within him had raised his shackles, picking up the scent of danger.  
  
He wanted to growl at the idea of anyone harming his mate. He could feel the wolf's natural protectiveness kicking in and closed his eyes to calm himself. In a muggle shop was not the best place to let the wolf freely control his reactions.  
  
"Almost Lupercalia." Remus said out of the blue and Cara snapped his attention to the tawny man.  
  
"What?" He asked a little bewildered as he dragged himself out of his thoughts.  
  
"Almost Lupercalia, you and Harry need to renew your bonds."  
  
The young blonde chuckled lightly.  
  
"You mean the other night wasn't enough for the Higher powers?" Remus laughed and shook his head.  
  
"Oh well." Cara sighed mockingly as they paid for the food. Even as he and Remus laughed lightly making their way out of the shop Cara couldn't entirely shake off the feeling that they were being watched. Shrugging it off he caught up with the older werewolf, completely missing the man and woman watching them from the street across the way.  
  
~*~ 


	15. Promises

Disclaimer: Only Cara is mine.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Jenna: LOL well I'm glad you liked the chapter. I tried to make it raunchy but tastefully and I think I pulled it off ok (She says lol).  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 15 –  
  
The keys jingled in the door until eventually the two werewolves walked in, dumping the bags in the kitchen before collapsing on the sofa with loud sighs.  
  
"Well I'm nackered." Remus said as he closed his eyes lazily, Cara chuckling weakly next to him.  
  
"I'd like to second said comment." He mumbled before he glanced over at the clock...Harry should be home soon. Grinning he slid off the couch and made his way to the kitchen again to flip the kettle on.  
  
"Remus...did you and Sirius ever do anything like marriage? Not that you could do the traditional ceremony but..." The blonde asked as he pulled out to cups from the cupboard.  
  
Opening one eye Remus looked over at the younger man curiously. Smiling he got up from the sofa and made his way to lean on the archway of the kitchen entrance.  
  
"Ever heard of something called a Handfasting?" he asked as Cara offered him a biscuit from the tin. The blonde nodded.  
  
"Aye, It's sort of like a Wiccan marriage right?" The tawny-haired man nodded a little as he munched on his biscuit.  
  
"Yes, Vows and promises are exchanged, blessings are performed but unlike the traditional muggle, or Wizard even, wedding it can either last for a year and a day or for as long as love lasts. It's not a reliant on forms and signatures for divorce or owning right, simply a celebration of love itself."  
  
Cara listened raptly at the information. He rather liked the idea of a Handfasting.  
  
"Well Sirius 'proposed' to me if you like and Dumbledore performed the ceremony for us...it's one of the best days of my life."  
  
They both regarded one another silently in companionable comfort. Turning back to finish the tea's the moment was interrupted as Tonks and Harry both came flying through the door in what looked like the finish of a race.  
  
"HA! I win, you suck, you are a loser a loooooser!" Tonks did a little dance in the middle of the floor as Harry growled at her, slipping into the kitchen to hug Remus then kiss Cara.  
  
"How was your day?" He asked as he hopped onto the counter with the biscuit tin. Cara took it back causing the animagi to give him a mock scowl.  
  
"We did the shopping basically, something productive. You?"  
  
"Well I would like to say at work we did something productive but, heh, we play at work." He winked at the blonde as he hopped back down.  
  
"Just kidding, I spoke to the Commander and Tiphareth now has permission to work alongside the Order for their protection." Harry pulled off his black cloak as he folded it and threw it onto the kitchen side.  
  
"Good, Dumbledore will be glad to hear that, I'll Floo call him." Remus smiled at the two then took hid leave to us the fireplace in the two lover's bedroom.  
  
"Did you have a fun day?" Harry asked as he slipped his arms around the blonde's waist, snuggling his face into the juncture of the werewolf's neck and shoulder.  
  
Humming happily Cara put his arms around his mate's neck as he kissed the raven hair.  
  
"Yeah, Remus is good company...sort of like the father figure for us." He chuckled lightly and Harry joined him, nodding slightly.  
  
Cupping the back of his mate's head the blonde pulled Harry's lips to his in a searing kiss, deepening it when he felt the animagi's tongue slide against the gap of his lips.  
  
"Whoops, sorry lads!" They broke apart to find a smirking Tonks who was trying to manoeuvre around them.  
  
"It's just you've got the cookies." She said matter-of-factly as she grabbed the tin then legged it back into the living area, bouncing onto the sofa where Remus joined her a few moments later.  
  
The two lovers watched as the two seated began to fight over the tin resulting in the older werewolf using a low tact of 'Look over there! It's Ville Valo!'  
  
"You know considering we're the youngest here I feel like I'm babysitting." Cara said mildly as his boyfriend laughed lightly beside him.  
  
"If it's not you and Tonks then its Remus and Tonks." They both turned to the source of the voice to find Hermione closing the door behind her and pulling off her work cloak.  
  
"Good day?" Harry asked Hermione collapsed onto the couch with a happy sigh.  
  
"Does finally getting Werewolf marital papers signed positively count as good?" She said casually but the glint in her eye suggested her excitement.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Tonks yelled happily as Remus congratulated the young witch and the other two males gave them their excited congratulations.  
  
"Yes, yes I know I'm brilliant." She flapped her hand in show of mock superiority but she still blushed slightly.  
  
"That's wonderful Hermione, you've probably become the Lycan hero world- wide." Harry said as he gave her a one armed hug.  
  
"She's certainly mine." Remus said with a wink at the flushed girl.  
  
"Ah, ok now you're all just making me pink. I want tea, food is good."  
  
~*~  
  
"You're sure that you don't mind this sofa Remus, it doesn't look very comfy." Harry asked as the older man snuggled under the covers grinning.  
  
"Harry, I reassure you this is fine, it's actually a lot more softer then it appears."  
  
"Well ok, but if not feel free to transfigure it slightly." Saying his goodnights Harry muttered the lights in the living room off as he made his way down the hallway where he could hear the girls talking animatedly to one another in the guestroom.  
  
Poking his head round the door he grinned at the two.  
  
"All right?" He asked as the two girls grinned and waved at him from their beds.  
  
"Just as fine as the other days we've been here Harry, stop fretting." Hermione said rolling her eyes as the man gave them a goofy grin and closed the door.  
  
He then went into his own room where Cara was sat up in bed, a book open in his lap as he had the covers wrapped around him. Closing the door behind him the animagi pulled off his robes, chucking them to one side them as he sat on the bed he whisked off his trousers so he was only in his boxers.  
  
Cara eyed him happily, the way the muscles moved in his mate's arm and back as he moved around. Letting his gaze trail back up he met peridot green and a smirking mouth.  
  
"Like what you see?" The raven-haired male teased as he stood once more to retrieve a T-shirt from his chest of draws.  
  
"Always have." The blonde replied simply as Harry pulled on a slightly worn red T-shirt with the Weird Sister's slogan across the chest.  
  
Chuckling the darker man climber under the covers as he leant in to kiss the blonde. Fingers entwined themselves into his hair and he found it was almost impossibly to grin whilst you were kissing someone. Cara pulled him down so he was led over him, legs entangled and hands tracing every contour on each other's bodies.  
  
"You are insatiable my Little Wolf." The animagi muttered into the slightly open mouth of his lover. When a moan was his answer he grinned and leant in to kiss him again.  
  
They were just getting into it when banging sounded from both ends of the room...one wall from the living room and one from the guestroom.  
  
"Wasn't the other day enough?" Came Hermione's muffled voice and Tonks little 'Yeah!' of support, although she sounded like she was laughing.  
  
"I want some sleep tonight!" Remus's distorted voice sounded from the other end  
  
The two men looked at one another before cracking up and called their apologies.  
  
Rolling over to lie on his back beside his lover Harry chuckled lightly as the blonde curled up on his chest.  
  
"Harry..."  
  
Looking down the dark male gave a little sound in his throat to indicate that he was listening.  
  
"Today, at the supermarket...I think someone was there, watching me and Remus." Cara looked up at the slightly frowning face of his mate.  
  
"What makes you say that?" The animagi asked softly as he ran a hand down the man's cheek.  
  
"My wolf senses were going a little haywire and that only happens if there are hunter's nearby." Sitting up slightly the blonde looked down at the concerned face of his mate.  
  
"What do you think? Maybe I'm just a little paranoid about all of this."  
  
Shaking his head Harry pushed himself up too.  
  
"No, no I think you may be right. If it happens again don't shrug it off, follow your instincts love."  
  
"Is this what it was like before? During the war?" Cara asked quietly as he moved forward to rest his head under Harry's chin.  
  
"I'm afraid so...you never knew what was going to happen or if someone else was going to die next." The darker male said equally as quiet.  
  
"You're being safe right? Like you promised?" The werewolf asked, his voice cracking slightly.  
  
"It'll be all right Cara, I promise. We're going to grow old together, become senile as we frighten the local postman and have 3 cats."  
  
Laughing lightly the blonde began to relax as he looked into the mischievous glint in his lover's eyes. There was also love and belief in there so it almost seemed silly to be worried.  
  
"Three Cats?" He asked teasingly and Harry nodded seriously.  
  
"Oh yes, one called Mr Mistoffles, the other Rum Tum Tugger and the last is Skimbleshanks."  
  
Cara cracked up and began laughing at the light chuckles coming from his beautiful boyfriend.  
  
"I like them." He said through a beaming smile as he kissed Harry again. When they both curled up to sleep a while later, the animagi spooning the werewolf, Cara thought to himself.  
  
Harry was sure of their being together for a long time, that they would get through this and he found himself beginning to believe it. After all, no ones promised him three cats before and this thought made him smile.  
  
~*~ 


	16. Return To Grimmauld

Disclaimer: Oh read previous chapters for that, I can't be arsed anymore.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Pointofnoreturn: Eek indeed lol. I'm glad you like Cara so much, I wanted him to be a character that you would want to see with Harry which is also why I set Little Wolf in a University rather then Hogwarts, new setting new story. But anyway, thank you for all your compliments you're so nice lol.  
  
Elrohir Lover: Lol ah but you've got to love Frank. Aye a wedding could be climbing up but that al depends on Bellatrix doesn't it (Dun dun dun).  
  
Redmeadow: Bombs are awfully uncomfortable don't you think? Give you bum cramp and everything...sorry, rambling (grins). I'll try not to make anyone feel blue but no promises (Cringes).  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 16 –  
  
They apparated to an area close to Grimmauld Place quietly before making their way to the melancholy building.  
  
Knocking lightly Harry waited with Cara, Remus, Tonks and Hermione behind him. It opened revealing a tired looking Ron who brightened when he knew who it was. Hermione pushed lightly past her best friend to hug her boyfriend.  
  
"Good to see you guys, you're the second group to arrive after us Weasleys. Dumbledore, Snape, Mcgonagall, Hagrid and Kingsley are already here." He moved aside to let them in, helping Hermione to remove her travelling cloak as Harry did the same for Cara.  
  
"We're still waiting for Hestia's and Moody's groups." The red head said as he lead the way into the kitchen where the Hogwarts group and the Weasleys were sat.  
  
"Ah you made it, good. I hope it was without incident?" Dumbledore said as he stood to shake everyone's hands in greeting.  
  
"No we made it just fine." Remus said as he took his hand back with a smile.  
  
"Oh boys!" Mrs Weasley hugged both Cara and Harry together in a tight hug, which extracted sniggers from the red headed men. Each boy that was in her grasp patted her shoulder reassuringly then smiled at her.  
  
"Honestly woman, you'd think they'd died the way you gone about them." Snape said from his chair in the far corner. Harry scowled at him slightly but Cara gave him a slight incline of his head in greeting which the potion's master returned with the barest glimmer of a smirk.  
  
Another knock sounded from the door which this time Remus went to answer. Pulling out chairs the group sat down waiting for Remus and the new gather of people to arrive.  
  
Whilst they were doing this Harry moved over towards Ron to whisper to him.  
  
"You still up for tomorrow mate?" He asked as the red head nodded.  
  
"Sure, although it'll be nice to know why I'm being dragged out on a shopping spree with you." Smirking Ron dodged the animagi's slap to his shoulder.  
  
"It's not a spree, it's a specific hunt..."  
  
The darker man seemed to hesitate as he looked over at Cara who was busy talking to the normally silent Potion's professor. Turning back he leant in a little to whisper to his best friend.  
  
"I need to find an engagement ring for Cara."  
  
Ron's eyes widened comically before he gave an excited laugh causing everyone to turn to him. Wincing he chuckled nervously then turned his gaze back to Harry to find he was receiving a full-blown death glare. He gulped.  
  
"Do you WANT to make this anymore suspicious?" The Auror asked as he slapped Ron upside the head.  
  
"Sorry it's just...When are you asking him? Harry this is huge!" The taller male said with a beaming grin as he regarded the now blissful look on his face whilst the animagi observed his mate from across the room.  
  
"I know, but it's everything I've ever wanted. I love him Ron," He turned his gaze back to the happy look on his friend's face, "Heart, body and soul. I can't imagine life without him and I don't want to. Never in all our years of school would I have believed that this would happen to me."  
  
He looked back over at Cara who smiled at something Snape said. His blonde hair was brushing his cheeks as his eyes glowed with his inner strength and beauty. His face would move into an enchanting smile...Harry was captivated.  
  
"I hated the War Ron, I didn't know what I was fighting for in myself. I knew I was saving the world and that is great but what about me? Everything I love was being taken from me...but look at him, Jesus Ron just look at him."  
  
Smiling lightly at his best friend's words Ron looked over at the blonde- haired man.  
  
"His every movement is poetry, he is a thousand of my sun's and a thousand more of my moon's. He is the air I breathe and the magick in my veins. I want to bond with him and proclaim to the world that he is mine, and I am his."  
  
The red head gazed at his friend thoughtfully before sipping his drink.  
  
"Well you never said anything like that to Cho in fifth year." He quipped lightly as he swallowed.  
  
~*~  
  
"It seems that at the moment we're only being observed. Both Cara, Snape and Sturgis have caught them in the act but that doesn't mean we're not all being watched."  
  
Dumbledore linked his fingers together to form a steeple as he gazed round at the group gathered around the table.  
  
"We're pretty sure it's only the Death Eaters that avoided Azkaban, no new members or what not but that might not be true forever." Kingsley added in his deep voice.  
  
"Why Cara?" Ginny asked suddenly causing the group to look round at her.  
  
"What do you mean?" The young werewolf asked as he looked at her quizzically. She looked over at him.  
  
"Well I mean you weren't in the Original Order, we haven't even got around to initiating you into the current Order but they seem adamant on getting you too."  
  
Harry nodded slightly as he played with this thought and took his lover's hand in his own.  
  
"I suspect it is many reasons Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said regarding them all again," Cara has both apprehended an attack on one of the Order members and is in a steady relationship with the man who brought about the downfall of their master."  
  
The young animagi gripped his mate's hand tightly as Cara looked at him slightly, squeezing his hand lightly in comfort. When the group continued talking he leant in to whisper into Harry's ear.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere love." He placed a kiss lightly on the dark-haired man's ear who in turn closed his eyes wistfully before regarding his mate.  
  
"Don't make promises like that, fate usually has a way of coming back on things like that." He whispered back as he stroked a thumb over one of the werewolf's high cheekbones.  
  
"Then instead I'll do everything within my power to not go anywhere." Smiling gently at Harry Cara placed a quick kiss on the man's lips.  
  
"...And because of these frequent followings I'd feel better if the Order stayed here again, at Grimmauld."  
  
Harry jerked his head back round in shock as he looked at the Headmaster.  
  
"But not everyone will fit." He said, trying to think of other reason's why he should not stay in the building that had been a prison to his late Godfather.  
  
"Forgive me, I meant the Order members near by. That would be yourself Harry with Cara, the Weasleys, Miss Granger, Miss Tonks and Remus. We need the Headquarters back up and running so I'd be greatly appreciative if you could do this."  
  
Dumbledore seemed to be watching him closely, ready to take back his order should Harry show any signs of great distress. Harry was about to say that he couldn't stay here, never here but then he felt a hand on his knee. Following the trail of the arm he came face to face with the loving face of his mate and he realised he wasn't alone this time...he could do this.  
  
Turning back to the Headmaster he nodded once, curtly as the aged man seemed to relax in his seat a little.  
  
"Right then, that'll be all for now. Meeting adjourned."  
  
The members that weren't staying stood to take their leave, bidding the people left behind a goodnight until only the members staying were left with the Hogwarts group as well.  
  
"We'd best be off for now ladies and Gentlemen. Are you all alright for now?" The aged leader asked them where he was meet with varied replies of agreement.  
  
"Then I bid you all a good evening." He said pleasantly. He looked at Harry for a brief moment, gripped his shoulder reassuringly until the young man reached up and clasped a hand over his in understanding.  
  
The teachers then took their leave as everyone else settled around the table.  
  
"Anyone want dinner?" Mrs Weasley asked suddenly and it was if the room sprung to life, loud exclamations of 'Oh Merlin yes' and laughter.  
  
"Well then, I'll cook..."  
  
"We'll help!" Cara said suddenly as he pointed at himself and Harry who nodded also.  
  
"...Ah perfect. So we'll cook, you lot sort out the table, dump your things upstairs boys. As for you lot," She looked at the group that had arrived with Harry, "I suggest you go get your stuff and these two's stuff from the apartment. Tea won't be ready for at least an hour anyway."  
  
Giving a nod Remus and Tonks apparated out of the building as Hermione went to help the Weasley kids with their stuff.  
  
"So what are we making?" The animagi said as he flicked through a cookbook. Cara removed some utensils and a cutting board from the cupboard as Mrs Weasley adjusted various knobs on the stove.  
  
"I was thinking maybe a simple stew." The red headed woman said as she checked the hob of the cooker.  
  
They then began to set themselves up for different jobs to prepare dinner.  
  
~*~  
  
Cara sliced the parsley whilst Harry sliced the onion next to him. He kept glancing over at the way the darker man's hair would slip from behind his ear and graze his cheek where it was now beginning to reach just above his lover's chin. He loved the concentrated look in his mate's eyes but most of all he loved THIS. The domestic atmosphere of cutting up food beside one another, handing one another a required utensil that you knew they wanted despite the fact they hadn't asked yet and the way that even he forgot sometimes that he was a werewolf in this normal and pleasant life.  
  
"See what you like?" Harry asked suddenly as he smirked a little. Cara blanched them smiled...as if his mate ever missed a thing.  
  
"Yes actually." He replied with a little cheeky grin.  
  
"Harry...I really want to say thank you." The werewolf said suddenly causing the dark-haired man to look over at him curiously.  
  
"For what?" He asked amused as Cara took his hand in his own.  
  
"For given me a normal life."  
  
"Normal? Chasing bad guys, changing into a wolf once..."  
  
"It's good enough for me." The blonde said as he placed a kiss on the smiling man's mouth.  
  
~*~ 


	17. So mote it be

Disclaimer: Only Cara mine.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Jenna: Lol your worry is understandable but I agree, should the boy's get a wedding it will more then likely be a favourite. Glad to see you're still enjoying this as well. As for making you cry I'll try to make it worth your while lol, I hate crying when I read because someone walks in and you feel like a prat (Grins). That happened to me when I read Book five when Sirius died, and it was Harry screaming over and over that he wasn't gone that did it...I hate feeling that hopeless.  
  
Arigazi: LMAO Tell me about it! My computer's hobby is to crash on me all the time and the amount of times FFNet have said 'Gateway error' at me grrr! As for the humorous moments in serious situations I think that comes from how we treat things in my house. When my cat died recently, and I loved this cat like I would my best friend, it helped because whilst in tears my father would say something like how Figaro would probably tell us all to stop being so daft before returning to his mad five. I personally believe that you can strengthen yourself if you can find a little light even in the darkest hours. As for the Snape/Harry rivalry thing that's not really hatred because like you said he helps Cara but Harry just wasn't keen on the way Snape spoke to Mrs Weasley.  
  
Elrohir Lover: No but I'm seeing 'Cats' in May as a belated birthday present. Wahey!  
  
Sykostalker27: Ah don't worry, like I said to Arigazi my computer always crashes. And I'm glad your sisters enjoying this too, it's a lot more popular than I could've ever imagined Wahey!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 17 – So mote it be  
  
The light slipped in from the dusty window onto the two sleeping forms on the bed. Harry blinked as his mind began to wake in the autumn sun's warmth until finally he found himself staring at the ceiling of Sirius's old room.  
  
He rolled over slightly so he could watch the still resting form of his lover. The light bounced off Cara's blonde hair giving it an almost golden tint and the relaxed face was alight in beauty. His mouth was opening just a slither where Harry could hear light breathing and to him it was the most wonderful sound as it was life itself, it was Cara's life.  
  
Since the second war he'd come to appreciate everything so much more so to be led beneath the covers of a bed with one's soul mate was, to him, amazing. He wondered briefly if this is what had made his father mature finally...lying beneath the covers with his mother Lily knowing that the person he loved the most could easily be taken from him.  
  
He stroked elegant fingers down the picturesque face until the sunlight started to fill the room slowly. He moved as quietly as he could out of the bed, tucking his mate back in as he stood, pulling on some slacks and stealthily left the room.  
  
His feet made a soft padding sound as he descended the stairs to the kitchen, still pulling on his Burgundy dressing ground and tying it round him as he pushed the door open with his back.  
  
Upon entry he found Remus, Molly and Arthur Weasley sipping morning coffees. He nodded at each of them as he made his way to the kitchen counter.  
  
"How did you sleep Harry dear?" Mrs Weasley asked as she came over trying to straighten his untameable hair, scrutinising its length.  
  
Smirking Harry pulled his head back a little.  
  
"I slept fine and no you can't cut my hair." The two men still sat at the table chuckled lightly as the mother gave the animagi a mock slap on the shoulder.  
  
"And Cara?" Arthur asked as he lowered his mug to the table.  
  
"Like a baby." The younger man said with a serene smile, completely missing the smirks of the older adults gathered.  
  
"You know... Ron said something that was rather interesting last night." The red headed man said as he took a sip of the hot drink. Harry looked at him suspiciously for a moment then regarded the other two as well.  
  
Remus was looking at the ceiling like it was fascinating, a smile pulling at his lips as he twiddled his thumbs. Mrs Weasley looked like she was about to blow up, bouncing on the balls of her feet and her hands clasped in front of her as she fought against a tremendous smile.  
  
"Really?" The younger man said in a calculating voice as he stirred the newly made cup of tea, "What would that be?"  
  
"I was just curious who would take whose surname." Arthur said with a mischievous glint in his eye. Harry gave a little laugh as he shook his head.  
  
"Should of known he wouldn't be able to keep it a secret." He said mildly and that seemed to be the trigger as Mrs Weasley gave a little cry of excitement, hugging him tightly as she sobbed into his chest happily.  
  
"Oh I wasn't sure if Ronnikins was winding us up or not but oh I'm so happy!" She said as the startled Harry patted her shoulder.  
  
"Er..." He was at a loss for words so Mr Weasley came to his rescue, laughing as he removed the woman's arms from the tight grip they had on Harry.  
  
"So you mean to do it then? You're going to ask Cara to marry you?" Remus said happily as he stood to place an arm around his ward's shoulders.  
  
"Just because I'm asking him don't pull out the Tuxedos yet...he still has to say yes..." A slightly panicked look appeared in his emerald eyes, "What of he says no?"  
  
The three elders laughed lightly as Remus tightened his grip reassuringly.  
  
"Harry, BELIEVE me when I say that is HIGHLY unlikely." The werewolf said as he felt the younger man's shoulders relax a little.  
  
"Oh...ok." He said timidly as the other three chuckled lightly.  
  
"What's with the group hug and why wasn't I called? You just KNOW I love these teary reunions." Ron said as he entered the kitchen, strolling past the group as he nicked Harry's cup of tea. The darker man frowned and nicked it back.  
  
"We managed to get Harry admit about the proposal." Mr Weasley said as he returned to his seat. Ron laughed as he clapped his best friend on the shoulder.  
  
"Talking of which, shouldn't we better make our way to the shops?" Gulping down his drink quickly Harry nodded, transfiguring his current clothes into a pair of jeans and a black cashmere jumper before hurriedly running into the hallway to grab his pea green muggle duster, throwing his worn Gryffindor scarf around his neck. As he walked back in he chucked a denim jacket at his partner in crime.  
  
"We're going to be gone for a few hours so if Cara asks I've gone to look for some protection spell books in Diagon Alley." Rushing round he placed a kiss on Remus and Molly's cheeks before ordering Ron out the door.  
  
"I remember him when he was a little lad lost trying to find his way onto Platform 9 ¾." The older woman said as she dabbed her eyes lightly with her apron.  
  
~*~  
  
"None of these are 'the one'." Harry grumbled as he stood straight again, leaning back from the display cabinet whilst Ron looked at another selection to his left.  
  
"Well engagement ring's for men aren't really that common you know Harry, you bloody homo's throwing the poor industry into despair." Ron teased as Harry gave him a swift slap.  
  
"I would prefer if you didn't refer to us as 'the bloody homo's'." Harry said that indicated both amusement and warning. He went to turn back to the cabinet when Ron smirked and nudged him. Looking over at the red head the taller male pointed subtly behind him.  
  
Turning he caught a middle-aged couple looking at him in shock and he had to fight a smirk. He gave what he hoped was a frown.  
  
"Problem?" He asked as the two quickly diverted their attention back to the jewellery selection quickly. Ron was sniggering lightly beside him as they both fought against laughing out right whilst they left the shop.  
  
"Honestly, you'd think I told them I was going to jump their bones they way they were looking at me." The raven-haired man said whilst chuckling lightly.  
  
"Ah you know muggles mate, if it doesn't follow the nice safe pattern of everyday life then they don't want to hear it...bit like Percy actually."  
  
"Yes, how is wonder prick?" Harry asked as Ron laughed loudly.  
  
"Same old same old. Oh let's try here." They entered the elegant looking shop, a snotty looking woman behind the till regarded then quickly before deciding that they weren't here to rob her so she turned back to her customer.  
  
"She looks cheery." Ron muttered into his friend's ear causing the animagi to laugh before covering it up with a cough.  
  
"Best fan out then." He said as they moved around the shop slowly.  
  
The selection appeared to be another dead end as ring after ring seemed to cliché or too feminine to suit his Cara.  
  
He ran a finger across the glass tabletop, beginning to give up hope when suddenly his finger stopped.  
  
There. That was the one.  
  
Nestled between several gold men's rings lay a set of two coloured gold rings. They had glistening white gold borders that sandwiched an amber gold Celtic pattern between them and one of them had a single diamond embedded within the intricate weaves of the ancient lines.  
  
"Ron! Ron I've found them!" He cried suddenly causing the red head to look up sharply and push past a rather foul looking old man who called him something not usually uttered in such a shop.  
  
"Wow! Harry they're perfect. Cara's getting the one with the diamond right?" At his friend's nod Ron began beating Harry's arm in excitement.  
  
"You're really doing it, you're getting married!" They both laughed until a kindly old man came up to them from behind the till.  
  
"Came I help you sirs?" He asked as Ron bounced on the balls of his feet, grinning like a mad man.  
  
"I'd like these two please sir." Harry said as he pointed them out to the man. Nodding the white-haired man went back round the till to open the cabinet. He pulled out the tray carefully and set it on the table.  
  
"A marvellous choice sir. Both are two coloured 9ct, coming in sizes H to Z and are at our best value of £149.99 for the set with engraving's or at £113 without engraving."  
  
Harry nodded as the man handed him a ring to look at closely.  
  
"I want engravings so that's still ok."  
  
"Excellent! Would Sir like it in Court shape, D-shape or Flat court?"  
  
Looking at his best friend for a moment Harry seemed momentarily lost at the request. Ron shrugged his shoulders to show he had no clue either.  
  
"Er...which is the most comfy?" He asked as the man smiled at him.  
  
"That would be the Court sir."  
  
"Well court it is then." Laughing Ron shook his friend as Harry smirked.  
  
"And what engraving do you want?"  
  
Harry shoved his hands into his pocket as he ruffled around in them until he finally extracted a piece of paper and handed it to the man. Quickly the old gentleman scanned it and smiled back at Harry.  
  
"He's a lucky man sir." He said and the two younger men jumped.  
  
"How'd you know it was a guy?" Ron asked quickly as a twinkle shone in the bright blue eyes of the shop assistant.  
  
"Well why else would a good Sir buy two MALE wedding rings." Leaving the two men there with a smile he went out back to retrieve the rings.  
  
~*~  
  
They left an hour later when the rings were finished and made their way to grab a quick lunch at a muggle restaurant. Settling down they placed their orders and began a comfortable chat.  
  
"What have you had engraved?" Ron asked suddenly and Harry's eyes seemed to sparkle a bright shade of green, like sunlight resting upon fresh grass.  
  
Reaching into his bag he pulled out the little velvet pouch the rings came in, handing over the ring he was going to give to Cara.  
  
Ron took it carefully into his fingers and read it. He smiled gently as he looked up at his friend with a wistful look.  
  
"It's perfect." He simply said as he handed it back.  
  
Harry grinned looking down at the ring himself and read the inscription:  
  
"Entwining our Souls and minds, Entwining our Hearts and Bodies, Entwining our paths and lives, So mote it be." 


	18. Painful combination

Disclaimer: ONLY CARA!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Elrohir lover: Aww ain't you lovely lol. I do try though (grins).  
  
Jenna: (Pulls out a hankie) feel free to use this lol. Rings are based on what I would like but heh no one wants to marry me lol! I think something that can really put a lump in my throat is music, it has to be right though. Like I once stated the classical piece "Any other name" does it for me (Blushes). And man, you lucky sod, I wouldn't mind seeing a preview for the third movie. For now I'll settle for watching 'Black Beauty' because the owner that calls him Black Jack is the dude playing Remus lol.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 18 –  
  
"Wedding rings you say?" Bellatrix drawled from where she lounged in her seat. Lucius gave a sneering smirk as he nodded, confirming his information to his sister in law.  
  
"Or so your husband tells me." He said lazily as he sipped from his goblet, a roaring fire crackling in the Malfoy Manor fireplace.  
  
"Seems our little werewolf means more to Potter then we imagined." She cackled lightly as she scratched her nails lightly over the oak tabletop.  
  
"Do we make a move at the wedding should the stupid bint say yes?" Bellatrix said as her eyes maliciously glistened. However Lucius shook his head.  
  
"No, Dumbledore would expect that." He placed the silver goblet back on the table with a contemplative look in his eyes.  
  
"When then?" His in law sighed.  
  
"Soon, maybe after the marriage...werewolves mate for life my dear Lestrange, and should the beast be killed then the mate will pine...Potter would be weak."  
  
"So we wait, until they're bonded." The smile returned to the black-haired woman's face.  
  
~*~  
  
"No mate, I'm telling you the Cannons WILL make it this season." Ron's voice declared loudly as he stepped through the doorway of Grimmauld Place with a smirking Harry in his wake.  
  
"You say that every season Ron." The red head glared at his friend as they made their way into the kitchen.  
  
Cara, Ginny, Hermione and the three adults from the morning were seated around the table. Harry blanched a little, not expecting Cara to be in here and hid the bag behind his back.  
  
"Hey." He said drawing out the word a little as his blonde lover stood and kissed him lightly. The animagi drew him into a hug and behind his back he gestured with the bag frantically for someone to take it.  
  
Remus's eyes widened a little as he quickly stood, grabbing the bag then swiftly left the kitchen.  
  
"Where'd Lupin go?" Ginny asked suddenly and Harry glared at her in warning.  
  
"When you've got to go you've got to go." Mr Weasley said with a wink at the young Auror. The darker man relaxed a little nodding in thanks to the older man.  
  
"How was the day?" Cara asked smiling up at his mate who in turn kissed the tip of his nose.  
  
"A bust, all the books had spells that I already knew." Harry said as he led the blonde back to the table, sitting down and pulling the werewolf into his lap.  
  
"Ah well, we'll try Hogsmede next time," Mrs Weasley said as she stood from the table, poking her head out the door to check on Remus.  
  
"Well then, I guess we'd better get cracking on this house!" She said as she stood aside to let the werewolf back in. Everyone groaned as they begrudgingly got up at the scowl the woman sent around at the room's participants.  
  
"But I think Cara and Remus can relax, what with it being Full Moon tomorrow." The two werewolves grinned at one another as they made their way back to their rooms. Harry stopped his mate briefly by loosely grabbing his wrist, pulling him gently to him as he placed a long, passion filled kiss on the subtle lips of the blonde.  
  
"Dream sweet dreams of me." He whispered cheekily into the man's ear as Cara smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
Cara lay on his side as he watched the sun slowly fall in the sky. He had napped for a while until his recurring dream had woken him panting and damp with perspiration.  
  
Idly he twisted his old Claddagh ring on his finger with his thumb, gazing at it with a serene look upon his face.  
  
3 years he'd been with Harry now and still it never felt like enough. 3 years he had been shown the love of a soul mate, a family and of friendship. And now they stood on the threshold of another battle, one that seemed a little more then it appeared to be and he was frightened. He didn't want to lose Harry.  
  
He imagined Harry led beside him with that charming half smile that created a dimple in his cheek as his eyes glittered with mischief. He imagined how his mate would sneak glances over before springing a pounced attack upon him causing their laughter to ring out.  
  
He couldn't lose that.  
  
Finally he heard a weary sigh as the bedroom door opened and in came his lover dragging his tired feet, pulling off his shirt as he kicked the door closed behind him and collapsed across Cara's midriff causing the blonde to give a little 'oof' and laugh.  
  
"If I ever see another duster in my life I'm going to scream bloody murder." The darker man muttered into his mate's stomach then looked up at the man with a boyish grin.  
  
"Rest well my little Inari?" He asked sweetly as he crawled up the chuckling werewolf's body in a similar manner to how his animagi form would sneak up upon its prey.  
  
"Better, but that dream came again." Cara answered truthfully as he lovingly placed a hand either side of the animagi's face, stroking in small circles with his thumbs.  
  
"Hmm maybe we should talk to Albus about getting you soon dreamless sleep potion." The werewolf nodded.  
  
Harry kicked off his heavy trousers and crawled under the covers with Cara.  
  
"Your feet are cold!" The blonde laughed as he tried to dodge the cooler skin of his mate. The raven-haired man grinned wickedly as he entwined his legs in with the blonde's making him give a little yell as he squirmed.  
  
"I know, that's why I'm warming them on you love."  
  
~*~  
  
Arthur went about his rounds, poking his head into the rooms with a kindly smile to wish everyone good night.  
  
He knocked at the girls' room until he heard a 'come in'.  
  
"Are you decent?" He said as he peered round the door to find Ginny, Tonks and Hermione all sat in comfortable pyjamas, pillows clutched to chests as they grinned over at him.  
  
"Yes Dad." The red-haired female said as she stood to give him a kiss on the cheek good night,  
  
"Well I just came to bid you all sweet dreams and you know where our or Remus's room is if you need us."  
  
"Thanks Mr Weasley." Hermione said as she snuggled into a sleeping bag on the bed.  
  
Smiling he carried on his way, breaking up a pillow fight amongst the twins and Ron, having a brief chat with his two eldest and Percy before knocking lightly on Harry & Cara's room.  
  
No answer sounded so quietly he opened the door and he smiled at the scene before him.  
  
Harry was led on his back, messy black hair fanned a little on the white pillow with one hand settled beside his head. The other arm was wrapped loosely around a sleeping Cara who had his head nestled on the darker man's chest, a hand lightly grasping the material of the T-shirt Harry must of thrown on and their soft even breathing sounded through out the room.  
  
Arthur gave them a little proud, loving smile before clicking the door shut almost inaudibly. He made his way back to his room where his wife had just pulled back the covers to their shared bed and was crawling in. She looked up and gave him a curious glance at the thoughtful look on his face.  
  
"Arthur dear are you alright?" She said as he pulled off his jumper. He looked over at Molly who now had the covers snuggled around her as she grabbed a book off the bedside table.  
  
"Our children are all grown up." He said wistfully as he pulled on his navy blue pyjamas before crawling under the covers with his wife.  
  
"Yes, oh and they're all so wonderful...despite chosen careers." She muttered and he resisted laughing at his wife's jab at the twins.  
  
"Even the adopted ones." He added and she smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
'...The black and white image flickered, as different scenes jumped like a broken film. A flashing light, a fast moving body, more spells flitting across his line of vision. He can hear shouting and loud explosions as spells hit several surfaces.  
  
He felt his body jolt as though he was pushed then he saw Harry's face, the beautiful graceful curves of his face twisted in both determination and fear. Screeching filled the air..."  
  
Cara screamed as awoke, shaking and twisting his body as he struggled against the bindings of his body.  
  
"CARA!"  
  
His body was in searing pain as he shook uncontrollable very much like the tremors that wracked his body during transformation.  
  
"FOR GOD'S SAKES HELP HIM, PLEASE SOMEBODY!"  
  
He felt cool hands grip his shoulders as he fought against the biting pain in his head. Then he felt something warm engulf him, a spell more likely cast upon his body, and he slumped unmoving against the bed.  
  
It felt like hours later when his body was calm enough that he could begin to take in his surroundings. He blearily blinked open his eyes as the room came into view fuzzily.  
  
He saw Harry gripping his hand as he sat beside him, his hands shivering in both shock and fear at the sudden scream. Remus was on the other side of the bed, wringing a wet cloth into a bowl of water before dabbing his forehead with it. Mr and Mrs Weasley stood at the end of the bed watching him worriedly and he could just make out a large group gathered at the bedroom door.  
  
"What happened?" He croaked out as Harry's grip tightened on his hand, a little sob slipping through the man's lips. Swallowing thickly Cara returned the squeeze.  
  
"I think it was both your dream and your upcoming transformation colliding within you," Remus said as he returned the cloth to the bowl, "It happened to me once before Sirius..."  
  
"I...I saw more this time." The blonde whispered as his throat scratched irritably. He vaguely heard Mrs Weasley shooing everyone else back to bed as Arthur settled behind Remus.  
  
"The battles coming." Cara finished as tried to sit up to move closer to his mate. Harry helped him, pulling the man to his chest as the werewolf wrapped his arms around the lean body weakly.  
  
"I'm going to Floo Dumbledore." The Weasley father said as he stood, looking at the two symphatetically. Remus clasped both their hands tightly before taking his own leave.  
  
"I'm sorry." Cara whispered against the cloth of Harry's shirt but the animagi simply shook his head causing few fearful tears that had falling to drip onto their clasped hands and made soothing noises.  
  
"It's ok, you just startled everyone. Rest love." He said as he rocked Cara's aching body lovingly.  
  
"I love you Harry." The blonde said before closing his eyes in fatigue.  
  
~*~ 


	19. Peppermint and Packs

Disclaimer: Only Cara is mine.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Beenieweenie: Lol aye bless Hermione, she's a smart girl.  
  
Arigazi: No, no it was just the transformation hitting the dream don't worry. Aye this chappy is the full moon and you'll just have to wait and see (grin).  
  
Sykostalker27: Lol I'll try and make the Death Eaters suffer my dear, don't worry. Enjoy torturing the dolls for now though.  
  
RilieAnnPotter5569: Lol I'll try to make it happier in future, and don't worry I had no evil surprises for the proposal.  
  
Jenna: Aye I don't think anyone deserves that but like you said, Harry's there for him.  
  
AJ: Right well I left that review alongside yours last night but now I've been able to sleep and calm myself into a more logical state of mind. I do appreciate that you informed me in the title but I think you should've left it there. You don't tell someone you generally avoid stories with mistakes in the title because they're probably crap, you just move on, read something else to fit your criteria. It was the characterisation bit that upset me because I've given myself extra work, which yes is my own fault but I was doing this for FUN, by studying Celtic lore and slipping in Modern day Wicca here and there. You want to bitch, fine, but take it somewhere else.  
  
Elrohir Lover: Oh Aye, Wicca is very important to me and I'm glad your friend is in to it. I hope they take it seriously though.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 19 – Peppermint and Packs  
  
The sheets felt heavier then usual as Cara lay under then. His head was throbbing and he felt like his body was filled with lead. He tried swallowing but the movement just scratched his throat...obviously it meant it was Full Moon.  
  
He opened his sleep-induced eyes, blinking a little in the light, until the room began to come into view.  
  
He found Harry on top of the sheets, fast asleep as he rested one hand on the blonde's hip. He looked worn out although sleeping made the lines on his face a little less prominent. He reached up with a heavy hand to stroke a piece of ebony hair out of his lover's face but the movement made the animagi's eyes spring open.  
  
"Cara?" Harry croaked as he cleared his throat.  
  
"Hey." The blonde whispered and quickly his mate began to scan his body with his sharp eyes.  
  
"How are you feeling, are you still sore from last night?" He said as he rested the cool tips of his fingers against Cara's temples causing the werewolf to close his eyes blissfully at the soothing feeling.  
  
"I'm fine, just good old regular transformation pains now." He smiled a little, which made Harry relax a little and smile back.  
  
A knock sounded at the door and they both looked over at it before the darker man called them in. Remus stuck his head round the door, looking just a little tired with the upcoming day.  
  
"Morning, I just wanted to see if Cara was better." He said as he came in, his tatty dressing gown billowing slightly around his bare feet.  
  
"Better but no much better then you are." The young blonde said with a small smirk and Remus gave a little chuckle, winking slightly at him.  
  
"Remus what's happening tonight? With the transformations and everything?" Harry said suddenly as he slowly stroked a hand over Cara's.  
  
"Oh that well you have a choice really. There's a room in here, big enough to accommodate three large wolfs, or you can visit the area near by...but I would strongly suggest the room."  
  
The animagi nodded as he looked back down at Cara who had falling back to sleep. He smirked and shook his head.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry came back into the bedroom just as Cara propped himself up on the head of the bed stirring a cup.  
  
"Here. I've got you some Peppermint tea, I wasn't sure if you'd like the Eucalyptus." He handed the steaming cup over to his mate before he went about searching all the draws. Finally he pulled out two sets of blue and yellow candles, some oils and what looked like blue powder.  
  
He set about sprinkling the blue talc by all the entrances such as the door and windows. Then he sat himself on the bed as he dipped a part of his shirt in the citron oil and began to anoint the candles with it.  
  
"What are you doing?" Cara asked as he finished the drink slowly.  
  
"I'm performing a basic health spell, just a little something to help with your meditation." He finished with the candles and began placing them around the room where he would wave his hand in front of them causing them to jump into life with little flickering flames.  
  
"Should help a little I think." The dark-haired man muttered more to himself then the werewolf.  
  
"Right, ready to meditate?" He said smiling as he turned to look over at his boyfriend. Cara grinned and pushed the covers off where he then crossed his legs into his traditional indian-stlye.  
  
Harry made his way back over to the bed where he mirrored the blonde, facing him and shuffled forwards until their knees touched. They raised their hands and slipped them into one another's, palms flat against the others. They leant forwards a little until their foreheads touched and then they were ready to start.  
  
The animagi focused all his energy into the weakening body of his mates, the Green Flame within him helping to strengthen Cara's own healing charms as they closed their eyes, falling into the trance until nothing was left but each other.  
  
~*~  
  
"Remus do you want a cuppa?" Bill called as the older werewolf entered into the kitchen with his sheets wrapped around his shoulders.  
  
"Yes please I...what's that smell?" He said taking a little sniff of the mint in the air.  
  
"Oh that's just Harry's Peppermint drink for Cara, they're upstairs meditating right now." The longhaired Weasley said as he stirred the tea gently, sneakily slipping in a third teaspoon of sugar into his own tea.  
  
"Your teeth will fall out." The tawny-haired man said as he came over to help.  
  
"Ah well, least of my worries." The red head said smirking cheekily.  
  
"Did you day that Harry and Cara are meditating?" Remus asked as he finished making his drink.  
  
"Oh yeah, they have this trippy power-sharing thing going on where Harry separates a little energy from himself to help Cara throughout the day, very cool."  
  
The older werewolf raised his eyebrows a little as he nodded. Sirius had tried it once but unfortunately he just didn't have the same reserves of magick like Harry so he'd been to exhausted to change with Remus that night. Luckily this was after Harry's third year so he was able to keep the over-active werewolf company in human form.  
  
"Right well, I'm going back to bed. Call me when the sun begins to set." With that said he started making his way back upstairs to crawl under the comfy covers of his bed.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry carried Cara downstairs, his arms under the werewolf's knees and back, into the little room for the wolves changes tonight. He set the tired man down on top of some sheets Mrs Weasley had obviously left in the room and stroked his face lovingly. Then he left again to go get Remus.  
  
He entered the dark room to find a lump of duvets on the bed...Remus. Smiling he walked over but not before catching a glimpse of a picture on the man's bedside cabinet. Looking closer he noticed it was one taken during his fifth year at Christmas but he'd never known anyone had took it. It was Remus sat on Sirius's right, both smiling widely and they sneakily held one another's hands by Sirius's thigh. On the older animagi's left was Harry himself, leant into his Godfather's one-armed hug as he laughed a little.  
  
"Harry?" He heard a hoarse voice croak as he looked up. Remus was watching him slightly and he suddenly felt a little guilty for intruding.  
  
"Sorry, I came to get you but I saw this." He said a little weakly as he moved over to the bed. Remus smiled gently at the photograph.  
  
"I like that one, very family like." He explained simply and Harry found himself smiling as he nodded.  
  
"Very true. Come on then, better get you downstairs." He helped the man sit up before slinging one of his own arm's around Remus's waist and placed the werewolf's arm around his neck. They began making their way out of the room but Remus was sagging a little heavily, exhausted just from this walk.  
  
"Ah fuck it." The Animagi said suddenly as he slipped his arm behind the man and hoisting him up so he could carry him like he did Cara.  
  
"Harry, you don't have to do that." The older male protested but Harry was almost into the room anyway.  
  
"Na, it's good." He said smirking as he lay the man down. Then they all waited as the moon began to rise.  
  
~*~  
  
Moony snuffled against the bed linen slightly picking up on so many different scents. His ears twitched in question until he picked up on two very familiar scents...Caerleon and Inari!  
  
He jumped up and turned to find the blonde wolf and white wolf watching him happily, tongues lolling out as they wagged their tails in greeting. The all moved forward to give a little nuzzle to one another.  
  
Inari and Moony began to have a little paw-bating game as Caerleon watched them, amused at the childish behaviour of his Dragga before joining in himself.  
  
Eventually the older Moony curled up on the palette on blankets as he watched the two juveniles run and leap at one another, nipping and nuzzling when they could as they played.  
  
He looked at the empty space next to him and whined too low for the pups to hear. It was times like this when he missed Padfoot the most with Caerleon, so SIMIALR to him, near by. The large wolf turned back to watch the playful white wolf as he crouched low, tail wagging furiously as he jumped on the joyfully barking Inari.  
  
Padfoot would've relished in this new pack. Of course he'd still miss Prongs but he'd learn to love this one just as much as the Marauder pack. He then looked over to watch Inari, the younger version of him in so many ways. Inari rubbed his head under Caerleon's strong jaw as he whined his love for the wolf. The two then began to bound about the place again until several hours later they had exhausted themselves and they came over to jump on Moony where they curled around each other and him.  
  
Yes he missed Padfoot, Moony thought as he watched the two sleeping pups, he wouldn't exchange theses two for anything in the world.  
  
He gave little licks to each snout, Caerleon giving a little twitch of his ear as he did so before he lowered his own head and decided to sleep with them.  
  
~*~ 


	20. Unwanted Guests

Disclaimer: Only Cara is mine really.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Sykostalker27: Aye that he does, he's always suffered far too much. I'll try to lighten his life as much, as is possible for him.  
  
Arigazi: Lol I used to know this Irish Wolfhound (Huge bugger) that had formed a 'pack' with a Yorkshire terrier, funny as hell. And my god, 4 Rottys? You must have a huge house lol. I think my favourite bit for writing is the power sharing thing because it's so...I don't know, real in the magickal sense. OK babbling now lol.  
  
Elrohir Lover: No, no I know what he means. Wicca is life, it is fire, earth, air and water, it is friendship, love and healing but it is also the moon, the sun, natural and supernatural. It is that silence you hear when you walk in a meadow alone but you never truly felt the isolation...and this is where everyone is know going 'eh?' Lol. I should really find a way to put up my sketches of Cara and Harry how I envision him to look in this story (in his 20's) and aye you are lovely, always slipping in a review whether it's to review or have a chat, either way always makes me smile. And thank you for standing up for me, although I think I maybe shouldn't have lost my temper (cringes), that's my downfall everytime. It's why when everyone else reads book 5 and goes 'Why is Harry losing his temper like that?' that I shy away from the conversation because I read that part and think 'Yep, I would've done that too.' (Smiles blushingly).  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 20 – Unwanted Guests  
  
Cara gripped Harry's hand a little tighter as they stood in the Ministry elevator. Today was October 15th, the day of his interview and he could feel the nervousness bubbling up in his stomach. Harry said he would accompany him to the door but he wasn't allowed to enter. A voice on the overhead broke through his thoughts.  
  
'Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use off Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administration Services.'  
  
"This is us, s'cuse." Harry said as he pulled Cara with him out of the crowded lift onto the floor way. They walked slowly towards the Auror Headquarters, Cara now gripping Harry's hand like it was a lifeline and eventually they stood outside the interview office. The animagi turned Cara to hold both his shoulders as he spoke to them.  
  
"Right, I can't go any further. Remember what I told you?" He asked in a quiet, calming voice and the blonde nodded.  
  
"Hand over my CV, answer all the questions as best I can and don't let them fluster me."  
  
Harry smiled gently at him and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
"Good luck then love, I'll be back at Grimmauld when you've finished. I've been given the day off, I've got something that needs doing for the Order." They shared one final hug and kiss before the dreaded moment arrived. Cara knocked on the door until he heard a call from the inside.  
  
As he entered his heart leapt into his throat. There had to be at least 7 people in the room, all there to decide whether a werewolf was good enough to enter their ranks. Remembering Harry's words he smiled politely and moved towards the chair but he didn't sit down. He waited for the Commander to shake his hand then tell him to do so.  
  
Commander Dagda stood with a kind grin on his face as he reached forward, shaking the blonde's hand firmly.  
  
"Mr Faolan, I have been looking forward to this interview for a long time. I've heard many a great thing about you. Please, take a seat." He said in his strong voice that instantly warmed the younger man.  
  
"You were lucky Mr Faolan, another minute and you would've been late, Tell me do you usually arrive just in the nick of time?" Cara looked over to his left where a squat toad-like woman was sat...this must be Umbridge.  
  
"No ma'am, I've been waiting in the lobby for over an hour as Ministry officials ensured the safety of their employees."  
  
The woman shut her mouth with a snap and the blonde had to fight a victorious smirk. He even caught the Commander fighting a smile.  
  
Handing over his files Cara determinedly refused to let his hand shake. Dagda opened the file as he silently began to read the man's expertise and experiences.  
  
"You've been awarded two merits here, that's very impressive," The Auror said as he raised his eyebrows a little impressed, "Straight O's from your school, passed all your exams in Hengehill with top marks, By Merlin is their anything you can't do?" The man chuckled and the werewolf laughed lightly with him.  
  
"Well my cooking isn't all that brilliant." He said and this time Dagda and most of the group save two or three, laughed with him.  
  
"You'd be very useful in our intelligence services." The commander muttered, more to himself then anyone else before he flicked the file shut, "This is better then most of the Auror's CV's we have had in the past, save your partner's of course."  
  
Cara nodded as his heart felt a little lighter. It was enough for him that Commander Dagda wanted him on the team, no matter what anyone else said.  
  
"Yes well that's all very good but now we have other matters to press onto to." Umbridge said sneeringly from her seat.  
  
"Such as?" The Commander asked in an innocent voice.  
  
"Well we have to take on board whether the other Auror's want to work beside a werewolf. It is hazardous to their health after all and at he'd have to take at least 3 days off a month."  
  
"Please ma'am, but in all respects I'm only dangerous in my wolf form and even then I'm receiving the Wolfsbane potion to help me keep my more humane mind." The blonde said as he curled his hands into fists in his lap.  
  
"Ah yes but Mr Faolan, not many woman want their husbands in such close proximity of Dark Creatures as it is, but to make then work alongside one..."  
  
"Mr Faolan has a clean record. Never attacked another wizard, witch or even a muggle. And I'd prefer if you didn't refer to the gentleman as a 'Dark Creature' when he is in the room." Dagda said in a low, dangerous voice as he glared at the annoying witch.  
  
"Clearly your partnership with Mr Potter had clouded your judgement Richard." Umbridge snapped back as she stood, her height not really improving much.  
  
"Mr Potter's relationship with Mr Faolan has nothing to do with the fact that Cara here," He indicated towards the man with his hand, "has one of the best skills and abilities CV that I have seen in a long time."  
  
"He is still a potential danger and this must be decided with the Minister in attendance." Dagda growled low in his throat at the woman's words and made to say something back but Cara stopped him.  
  
"Commander Dagda I don't mind coming back for another interview with the Minister. I understand some people have medieval beliefs," Here he looked pointedly at the toad-like woman, "but I'm willing to go that extra mile to prove my commitment to the cause."  
  
Umbridge's jaw dropped as she seethed with silent rage but Dagda was looking down at the man proudly.  
  
"Very well Cara," He said kindly in his deep voice, "You will receive a letter in a few days regarding the position that the Ministry stands in and the date of your next interview."  
  
Nodding the werewolf stood. He shook hands with all of the people present (except Umbridge) until finally he came to the Commander. He shook his hand and the man leant in to whisper in his ear.  
  
"I'm going to root for you kiddo. You've got what it takes." Smiling they pulled back until giving a final bow Cara left the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Considering it was early October the weather was sweltering and so Cara pulled off his jumper and tied it round his waist as he made his way down the busy streets of London back to Grimmauld Place.  
  
He would've apparated but he needed the walk to calm down a little. That cow calling him a dark creature right in front of everyone was insulting if not infuriating.  
  
Sighing he shook his head slightly before suddenly his senses jumped to life...he was being followed. Keeping his head facing forward he sent out his wizarding senses to pick up on the magickal signature of his trailer.  
  
It was a single person, male by the stream of testosterone weaved into the person's personal magick and they were young...he could easily take them down.  
  
He turned into a gap between two houses where he flattened himself against the wall and into the shadows. He heard footsteps turn the corner, scanning slowly.  
  
The person took another step forward and Cara sprung into action. Using his Lycan speed he twisted the person's arm behind their back and slammed them into the wall opposite, pressing their front against it tightly.  
  
The follower coughed then gave a little sarcastic laugh.  
  
"Guess you were more then we expected huh." The man chuckled before yelping again as Cara pushed his arm up higher.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked harshly.  
  
"Is this how you always greet people?" The man teased, groaning a little as the werewolf pushed him tighter against the wall.  
  
"Answer the question!" Cara spat.  
  
"Name's Draco, Draco Malfoy."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry was sipping his tea when he heard a loud bang at the door. Mrs Black screamed into life as the animagi jumped up to run into the entrance.  
  
He stopped shocked as he watched his lover drag in a blindfolded Draco Malfoy, the two bickering like an old marred couple.  
  
"Couldn't loosen your grip could you, I might start to think you like me." The platinum blonde haired man said in a casual voice.  
  
"Believe me, you're not my type. I tend to avoid those with a high possibility of impotence."  
  
If the situation weren't so unusual Harry would've started laughing there and then.  
  
"Cara?" The raven-haired man said as the blonde looked up, even Malfoy perking up a little at the voice.  
  
"Head's up it's the Boy Wonder." He teased and Cara growled at him.  
  
"What's going on dow...good grief!" Remus stopped on the stairway with Dumbledore just behind him.  
  
"Cara what's going on?" Harry asked as he helped his lover drag the man into the kitchen.  
  
"He was trailing me when I was walking back from my interview." The blonde said as Harry conjured ropes to bind Draco to the chair before whipping off his blindfold.  
  
"Ah hello Potter, nice to see that Gryffindor hospitality is still present." Quirking an eyebrow Harry gave the ex-Slytherin a little slap to the back of the head.  
  
"I wasn't sure what else to do with him." The werewolf explained as Draco raised his eyebrows in greeting at the Headmaster where he received a somewhat confused nod in return.  
  
"Lovely place you've got here, nice and dank." The Slytherin commented as he looked around the room until Hermione and Ron came charging into the room.  
  
"MALFOY?" Ron said loudly and Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Ah yes, of course, how silly of me to not expect seeing the Golden Trio still together. Although with this one here," He jerked his head at Cara, "I guess the Slytherin bet that you lot were in a three way relationship has gone out the window."  
  
"He's very annoying." Cara mused aloud as Draco smirked at him.  
  
"Of course I am." He said simply as the animagi frowned at him again.  
  
"Why were you following Cara?" He asked sharply as the white-blonde haired man wiggled to get more comfortable.  
  
"Orders really. Dear old Aunt Bella seems to think he's important. Personally I see nothing special about him, kind of dull looking really."  
  
"Hey." Cara said but Dumbledore cut across him.  
  
"I take it your part of the new rebellion then?" He asked slowly and Draco kind of shrugged.  
  
"Look, I do what I'm told. I don't know what you, or they for that matter, are up to but hey, gives me something to do." He said as he looked down at his tied hands, examining his fingernails slightly.  
  
"You never were very good at thinking for yourself Malfoy." Hermione said from her place beside her boyfriend as Draco smirked at her.  
  
"True but then neither were you two. Always following Dumbledore's golden boy into perilous danger. And now look at him, he's a bleeding Poof."  
  
Harry growled and made to move forward but both Cara and Remus placed an arm around his chest.  
  
"That'll be enough Mr Malfoy. I guess we'll have to keep him here for a while or hand him over to the Aurors."  
  
Malfoy blanched a little at the latter idea and shook his head.  
  
"Er maybe you should keep me." He said quickly as Harry grinned wickedly.  
  
"I think for once I agree. Besides, he's got me as the Captain of the team responsible for bringing him in here...he'll be taken in eventually anyway, might as well get what we can from him while he's here."  
  
Malfoy raised a slightly worried eyebrow as he eyed Harry.  
  
"Ah...yes well, yes Aunt Bella did leave out that particularly important piece about your career choice." He said as he watched the group around him.  
  
"We can put him in the spare room for now whilst we eat dinne..."  
  
"Hey don't I get any food?" Malfoy said suddenly and every one looked at him affronted.  
  
"Er...NO Malfoy, I think not." Hermione said as she rolled her eyes but Dumbledore held up a hand.  
  
"Actually I think he should, we're not torturers or Death Eaters. We may have him hostage but he still needs to eat."  
  
"Ha." Malfoy said quietly in a smug voice but Harry slapped him upside the head again a little.  
  
"Fine." They all sighed as they settled around the table, Harry and Cara sitting next to each over much to the Slytherins amusement.  
  
"Huh, should've got a clue about your orientation when you proved to be a natural at riding a broomstick," He said in a light voice before craning his neck a little with a smile on his face to look over the stove, "So, what're we eating?"  
  
~*~ 


	21. Dark Waltz

Disclaimer: Only Cara is mine.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 21 – The Dark Waltz  
  
"What're you doing?" Malfoy asked as he watched Harry at the breakfast table while the man signed some documents.  
  
"None of your business." The animagi said vaguely as he continued to scribble down notes.  
  
"How long have you and the pup been together?" The white haired man said as he hopped the chair that he was tied to closer to the table.  
  
Sighing, Harry stood and walked over to the kitchen counter where he took a large cookie from the biscuit tin. Walking over to the tied up man he shoved it into the annoying mouth. Malfoy gave a little 'mmph' as he glared up at the smirking man.  
  
"Be quiet or you go upstairs." He said as he returned to the papers.  
  
He was planning on taking the man upstairs anyway as today he had planned to propose to Cara today. He had everything set, even down to Hermione who had taken the werewolf out for the day and the only snag was spitting out cookie crumbs onto the table.  
  
"That wasn't very host-like." The Slytherin said as he spat out little pieces caught in his teeth to the side.  
  
"I'm not your host Malfoy." Harry sighed as he took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Really, he knew the man was a git but being in such close proximity to him he was highly irritating.  
  
"Still...so, you and the Were. Can't say I saw that one coming when we were in school, I always thought you had a thing for girls."  
  
"Malfoy, are you TRYING to be this annoying or does it come naturally?" The animagi said as he slammed his quill down and glared at the smirking platinum-blonde man.  
  
"Only for you Boy Wonder."  
  
Harry slammed his head down onto the table where he gave a muffled yell into his shirtsleeve.  
  
~*~  
  
"Aw come on Potter, this room is horrible." Draco said as Harry and Remus dragged him, chair and all, into a spare room that they could only guess used to belong to Regulus Black.  
  
"Tough, you're staying in here." The Gryffindor said snappishly. He was beginning to get nervous as he thought about what he was planning to do and even Malfoy picked up on this.  
  
"What's eating you?" The man said as he skidded his chair closer to the bed, the legs beginning to teeter dangerously.  
  
"You are a nosy one aren't you." Remus stated, mildly amused as Harry made to grab the nearest throwable object but the older man stopped him.  
  
"I'm a curious child." The hostage said cockily before his chair leant back to far and he fell backwards with a yell. Remus made to help him up but Harry grabbed his arm.  
  
"No, no...I like him like that."  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione kept Cara entertained for most of the day, checking her watch every now and again as she kept track of the time. Harry hadn't told her what he had planned but she did as she was told, trying to keep all excitement under cover.  
  
They slipped in and out of the shops in Bath, the werewolf stopping into the Arcania briefly to say hello to Bethany and promising to be in tomorrow. Hermione fell in love with the rows upon rows of New Age books available and by time they left they had at least two bags of purchases each.  
  
"Hey what's this?" Cara said pointing with his hand to a little shop with T- shirts hanging in them.  
  
"Muggle slogan shop, ooh actually we can get some shopping done in here."  
  
Hermione dragged her laughing friend into the cramped shop as they scanned the variety of T-shirts offered to them, laughing at the different sayings printed across the chests.  
  
"I should get this one for Dumbledore." She said laughing as she held up a top that said 'Cunningly disguised as an adult' across the front. Cara chuckled and nodded.  
  
"Ooh how about this one for Harry?" She said as she handed the T-shirt to the blonde.  
  
"'Slowly one by one the penguins steal my sanity'." Cara laughed loudly and nodded again, handing her the T-shirt as she threw them over her arm with the rest of the early Christmas presents she was buying.  
  
As she went to get her gifts rung up Cara looked out the door and across to the shop opposite. It was a picture and painting shop, which intrigued him so after telling his friend he was just popping across the way he walked into the shop.  
  
There were so many paintings, some modern like Jack Vettriano and other's much older like Henri Toulousse-Lautrec. He scanned them over until finally one stopped him with a leap of his heart.  
  
It was an oil painting of three wolves and a cub in a snowy backdrop. The largest, a white wolf, was baying to a Full Moon as a smaller less dazzling white wolf nuzzled at its chest. A tawny wolf was nudging the side of a small little light-furred cub as it played in the snow. Save for the cub it reminded him very much of his pack that it was almost startling.  
  
To him it was a powerful image of a family and he could faintly hear the ancient song of the wolf, a dance that only the Canis Lupus family knew beneath the blue moon. Every song was unique to every pack, his own being a very deep and soothing ballad with Remus's wiser howl compared to his higher lilting bay. But it was Harry's, his Caerleon's howl, that sent shivers down his spine.  
  
It was the wind that whistled in the trees, it was the sound of hope and it was a battle cry all in one. Looking closer at the white wolf in the painting he could almost hear his mate's voice.  
  
Instantly he decided to buy it and had it wrapped lovingly as a present for Harry's Christmas. It may have been early but it was perfect.  
  
He walked out a few minutes later to meet up with Hermione again with his painting in a large purchase bag swinging from his shoulder.  
  
"You ready to go back?" He asked and for a moment Hermione looked panicked.  
  
"Er...I guess, what time is it?" Quickly she looked at her watch and relaxed. Harry said they could return around this time.  
  
"Yeah lets go." She chirped and briefly the werewolf watched her back suspiciously.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm telling you, Kate West is a brilliant author but it's Silver Ravenwolf's humour that proves for a lighter read." Hermione said as she pushed the door open for Grimmauld Place.  
  
"Of course." Cara said vaguely. He went to make his way into the kitchen but Hermione stopped him quickly and pushed him upstairs.  
  
"Why don't we take our stuff upstairs CARA yeah?" She said loudly as she shoved the startled werewolf upstairs.  
  
"Why are you shouting my name like that?" He asked. Hermione made to comment when they both spotted Malfoy on the floor of the spare room on his back with his legs supported up by the chair he was still tied to.  
  
The three looked at one another before slowly, with a confused expression on her face the young witch closed the door.  
  
"What were we saying?" She said breaking the silence.  
  
"You were being weird."  
  
"Ah yes, so, stuff into the bedrooms I say."  
  
They carried their new things into their respectful rooms then made their way downstairs, the witch trailing behind the werewolf.  
  
"Ok Hermione something's up so tell me what's happeni..." Cara's voice broke off as they stepped into the kitchen. He was shocked into silence as he stared around the room.  
  
Candles were everywhere. They all flickered magickally in the otherwise dark room like a auburn tide. Sea's of red, orange's and yellow's danced on the walls casting a warm romantic feeling to the air.  
  
The table was gone, removed from the room leaving even more space for tea candles on the floor, and it was here, in the centre of the room stood a nervous looking Harry.  
  
Briefly Cara looked back at Hermione but she had already left the door closed and everything. Turning back round he watched Harry move forward slightly in a very slight shaking manner.  
  
"Cara..." He said, his voice cracking very lightly.  
  
"Goddess..." Cara whispered as Harry moved closer still until finally they stood a foot away from each other. The blonde reached up to stroke a strand of raven hair out of the anxious green eyes.  
  
Slowly, Harry lowered himself onto one knee as Cara's hand lifted to his mouth in recognition, holding back a mix of a gasp and sob.  
  
"Cara...I have been with you for three years now and everyday my love for you has only grown stronger," The animagi held one of the blonde's hands in his two, "I have never known what it was like to have the love of a soul mate but then I met you."  
  
The werewolf could feel tears slipping down his cheeks but he smiled tremendously as Harry's peridot green eyes gazed up into his gold ones.  
  
"You have been my friend, companion and lover through the dark times and the light. I carry within me an ancient flame but compared to the passion I feel for you it is that of a mere candlelight.  
  
You are my Harmony, my Strength, my Sun, my Moon and my Heaven. When we are together... it is like I have died and been reborn, my soul calling for yours and never once have you not answered.... People say to love a Lycan is to dance a Dark Waltz, shadowed and uncertain but they're wrong. Yes it is a Dark Dance but together we create the light, and I want to spend the rest of my life dancing beneath the light of the Moon with you."  
  
Cara let a sob slip through as Harry reached into his pocket and extracted a small velvet bag from it. He pulled out a glistening two-coloured ring and held it up to the werewolf.  
  
Letting out a shaky breathe the animagi looked back up at the blonde.  
  
"Cara...Will you marry me?" He whispered and more tears slipped down the werewolf's cheeks. His smile widened and he nodded vigorously.  
  
"Yes." He said, a little laugh intermingled with his choked up voice as he crouched onto his knees. Harry's eyes widened a little.  
  
"Really?" He said and Cara gave another little laughing sob.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The animagi let out a laughing breathe as he took his mate's hand into his shaking one, making to slip on the ring but the werewolf stopped him momentarily as he moved his Claddagh ring from his wedding finger to his middle finger.  
  
"Ok, go on." He said and they both grinned at one another as Harry slipped the ring onto his lover's hand.  
  
He took the other ring out of the bag and went to slip it on but Cara took it from him and picked up his lover's left hand then slipped it on.  
  
They placed their hands to rest cupping each other's faces as they leant up and kissed one another deeply. More tears slipped out of the blonde's closed amber eyes as they pulled back, thumbs tracing over one another's cheekbones.  
  
"No wait!" They heard a voice call before the door opened and Snape came in with Hermione hot on his tail. The Potion's master stopped in his tracks as he surveyed the room.  
  
"Oh Dear." He said but Cara and Harry stood smiling, shaking their heads.  
  
"It's ok." Just as those words sounded the rest of the group (The Weasley's Dumbledore and Remus) charged into the room stopping in their tracks as they looked at the two expectantly.  
  
"Well?" Ron said and the two grinned.  
  
"Dumbledore, will you perform the ceremony?" Cara asked simply but it was answer enough as the group gave a happy yell and moved into a huge hug.  
  
Snape stood off to the side looking a bit uncomfortable but Remus laughed and grabbed him by the collar, pulling the startled man into the hoard of bodies.  
  
"Live a little Severus." The werewolf laughed.  
  
In amongst the thousands of arms Cara smiled brightly as he looked over at his now Fiancé. Harry brushed his hand down the tear-stained cheek and leant in to kiss him as the group gave a loud 'aww' making everyone laugh.  
  
~*~  
  
Dark Waltz  
  
We are the Lucky ones  
  
We shine like a thousand suns  
  
When all of the colour runs together  
  
I'll Keep you company  
  
In one glorious harmony  
  
Waltzing with destiny forever  
  
Dance me into the night  
  
Underneath the full moon shinning so bright  
  
Turning me into the light  
  
Time dancers waltzing past  
  
I gaze through the looking glass  
  
And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven  
  
Sacred geometry  
  
Where movement is poetry  
  
Visions of you and me forever  
  
Dance me into the night  
  
Underneath the full moon shinning so bright  
  
Turning me into the light  
  
Dance me into the night  
  
Underneath the full moon shinning so bright  
  
Let the Dark Waltz begin  
  
Oh let me wheel – let me spin  
  
Let it take me again  
  
Turning me into the light  
  
By Hayley Westenra from her album 'Pure' and the inspiration for Harry's proposal. 


	22. Scotch on the Rocks

Disclaimer: Cara on his onesie.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Angel174: Aye, I've for ages debated about Draco but I think he adds a nice element of humour, kind of like the annoying little brother only he's the annoying hostage lol. And don't worry, when I was writing the scene I was getting all misty eyed, as I had to play the song behind me to help with my writing.  
  
Sykoticstalker27: Ah you gotta love Draco, he's our comedy relief lol. And that zipper mouth isn't a bad idea, I'm sure Harry would love that idea. Thanks, I tried to make it a chapter where you remember it the most. And I'll try my best on the Snape front, he's fun to play with lol.  
  
Linda: Aw I didn't get your last review but Woo got this one lol. That was exactly the reaction I was aiming for with the proposal, my work here is done, Never underestimate the power of emotional scenes lol.  
  
Arigazi: Lmao well it had to happen didn't it, you can't have Malfoy tied to a chair and NOT have him fall over, it would be illegal surely? And you can't blame Snape really, he hasn't a chance to practice on his people skills lol. That proposal was hard work mind, I wrote one and went 'nah, cheesy' so it had to be typed up all over again. And tell me about it, that song is my favourite.  
  
Jenna: Is it strange when you feel proud you made people cry? Lol ah well, just me then (grins). And careful, you're going to make my head expand lol. I really want to find a way to get my pictures up now as so many of you have requested them.  
  
Elrohir Lover: Evil Draco, how else can you have him lol! And don't worry, I was a little upset about the AJ thing but I thought, hey, I have so many other better reviewers that he isn't worth my time really. Plus I LOVE your pic idea, the whole wolf shadow thing is very cool. Let's see, Wiccan Birthday presents (ponders) Well you could get him a pentacle necklace, they're always nice (Mine's a tad on the HUGE side lol) Or there's a Book of Shadows for him to keep his records of everything in. What else...hmm well there is always the idea of an athame/dagger (Athame: A dagger only used to cut air, NEVER sharp) but you might have to see how his parents like that idea. As for the movie I believe it should be in June, I think it's the 5th woo lol. Oh and (Catches Kiss) LMAO.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 22 – Scotch on the Rocks  
  
"Head's up!" Bill Weasley called as he popped open a bottle of champagne and everyone gave some form of cheer.  
  
The table had been levitated back into the kitchen and everyone was now drinking happily as they celebrated the smiling couple sat practically on top of one another. Glasses were filled with the bubbling alcohol as cheerful chatter filled the air and even Snape would give a little smirk as he joined in the festivities.  
  
"To Harry and Cara!" Arthur said as he raised his glass and everyone raised their glasses.  
  
"To Harry and Cara!" They all said and clinked them all together.  
  
The animagi grinned at his fiancé, which the blonde returned happily before they both leant in to kiss one another. Remus smiled at them from across the table and as he leant sideways to grab another glass he caught Snape watching them also.  
  
"Perfect aren't they?" The werewolf said to the Potion's Master who looked over at the source of the voice. He nodded slowly as a little smirk jumped to the corner of his mouth.  
  
"I remember feeling like that." The limp haired man said as he returned to watching the two and Remus's eyebrows shot up in shock.  
  
"Since when have you been in love?" He asked then cringed at his choice of wording. Snape smirked a little as he watched the tawny man give him an apologetic look.  
  
"I'm afraid to say it was one-sided Lupin but even then it was exhilarating."  
  
Remus suddenly felt a great pity for the man so he turned his whole body to face the man.  
  
"Well tell me about her...or him...if, you know, it doesn't hurt too much." The werewolf said calmly as he sipped his champagne. Snape eyed him warily for a moment before sighing and turning in his seat.  
  
"I do not think you will like what I'm about to tell you." The man said slowly and Lupin lowered his glass.  
  
"I was always useless around her. Even when I tried to say something nice an insult leapt from my wicked tongue." Snape seemed to spit out his words in frustration at his teenage self's way of dealing with his horrid life.  
  
"She stood up for me but all I could do was let pure-blood pride speak for me."  
  
Remus placed the glass back onto the table, watching it for a moment before turning back to the quiet man before him.  
  
"Lily." He said simply and after a couple of minutes Snape nodded.  
  
"I think you knew her well enough to understand her generosity and courage...just look at her son." They both turned to Harry who had just finished a conversation with Fred that was obviously a little personal as the animagi pulled a grinning face and pushed at the red head's shoulder.  
  
"I beg you not to tell Harry though Lupin...we've only just made it to an understanding, I highly doubt he could forgive me for this."  
  
Remus nodded as he watched the pained look fill Severus's coal black eyes.  
  
"Is that why you hated James so much?" He asked but the man gave a small chuckle as he sipped a little of the scotch he had gotten for himself.  
  
"No, James Potter did that purely on his own." Even though it was a jab at his best friend Remus gave a little smile.  
  
"I'm not a strong man Lupin but the day I told myself to let Lily be happy and not cause her and her new boyfriend trouble I felt proud of myself for a fleeting moment. Then of course I was just pissed off and moped more then usual."  
  
They both gave little laughs as they looked at one another. With a smirk Snape raised his shot glass as Remus raised his wineglass.  
  
"To love...for there never was a more harsh bitch then her."  
  
"May she continue to make sad old men like us."  
  
They clinked their glasses together as they chuckled lightly.  
  
~*~  
  
Cara smiled as he watched the exchange between the two older men but his attention was soon pulled back to his mate who had kissed his neck lightly once to get his attention.  
  
"What're you doing love?" The black-haired man whispered intimately into the werewolf's ear.  
  
"Watching a friendship form." The blonde said vaguely as he placed his glass to Harry's lips, the man in turn smiling as he sipped the drink offered to him by his fiancé.  
  
Throughout the night everyone gradually either grew drunker or sleepier but Cara would glance down at his engagement ring grinning like a madman. Harry's words kept coming to him and he'd find himself kissing the animagi suddenly, not that Harry minded.  
  
"Well I think we should begin to retire to bed." Dumbledore said as he stood creakily, others following his lead as they all slowly said their final congratulations to the couple at the door.  
  
"Silencing charm." Remus whispered to the couple with a wink and Snape let out a little laugh as he followed the werewolf, holding onto the man's shoulder for support as the alcohol began to infect them.  
  
Harry raised an amused eyebrow as he watched the two stumble up the stairs, one tripping every now and again causing the other to splutter out a laugh.  
  
"You know Cara, I reckon Snape's getting his first taste of having a friend." The animagi said as the two men finally made it their respectful rooms' amongst their giggles.  
  
"It's kind of unnerving watching adults drunk." Cara said as he pulled at his mate's hand, leading him upstairs. Stopping briefly to fill a glass with scotch they carried on to their room but Harry went into the room that held the scowling Draco in it.  
  
"What's going on down there? I think, and if it's true it's deeply disturbing, but I think I heard Professor Snape GIGGLING as he spoke about some bloody stairway."  
  
Smirking Harry righted the chair the man was tied to before placing the glass by the bedside table.  
  
"Just celebrating, there's a drink for you." Grinning wickedly he left the room with Malfoy calling 'But my hand's are tied up!'  
  
~*~  
  
Harry closed the door inaudible behind him and muttered a silencing charm until he looked over to the bed where Cara was sat, a serene smile across his perfect features. "Hey love." The animagi whispered and instead of answering Cara stood and made his way quickly to the man, pressing his lips against his as they both then began to fumble towards the bed.  
  
"I love you." The werewolf said as he ran his fingers through the lengthening ink black hair of his mate.  
  
Smiling Harry laced their the fingers of their left hands together, admiring the rings they both wore as they shone in the candle light.  
  
"I never imagined...I never dared to hope..." The blonde tried to say but he couldn't really get the words out. Harry however understood perfectly and kissed the man lightly.  
  
"This is us for the rest of our lives now...scared?" The darker man asked quietly and Cara shook his head.  
  
"Not with you around." He said with a teasing lilt to his tone. They kissed again, slowly unbuttoning one another's shirts as they placed loving kisses on the revealed flesh. They fell back onto the bed with a little bounce.  
  
"When do you want the ceremony to be?" Harry asked as he pulled back from kissing his fiancé's hipbone.  
  
"Soon, whilst we seem to be in this semi-peace time...you never know what might happen in this battle that could put off the wedding for months."  
  
The animagi nodded as he moved back up Cara's body, kissing his path up to the man's lips until they slowly began to celebrate their engagement in a more intimate way.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco tried shuffling his chair towards the glass on the bedside table, reaching it eventually then tried tipping the container to swallow some of the liquid by holding the edge of the glass between his teeth. He managed to get a little but the rest just tipped down his shirt so placing it back on the table he sighed.  
  
A knock sounded before the head of Albus Dumbledore poked around the door.  
  
"Good evening Mr Malfoy." He said kindly and the blonde raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Good evening Sir, I would stand but I'm a little tied up right now." The man drawled and Dumbledore chuckled as he sat himself on the bed.  
  
"That was a bad joke even for you Draco." The man chuckled as he riffled around his pockets before extracting a muggle sweet bag.  
  
"Can I tempt you with a Pear Drop Draco?" He said and the ex-Slytherin pondered for a moment before opening his mouth for the man to pop one in.  
  
"I'm guessing you came here for a reason or do you randomly walk into the rooms offering people sweets?" Malfoy said around the fruity candy in his mouth. "Yes of course. I came to ask if you knew anything about this battle that the Death Eater's have decided to start?" The aged man said as he placed a sweet into his own mouth.  
  
"All I know is that it's basically my dear ol' dad and the ever delightful Aunt Bella leading it. WHY they feel compelled to avenge a deceased man is beyond me but what with Father funding me I think it shows a little gratitude to do as he asks."  
  
The man suckled the pear drop a little more as the man across from him nodded vaguely.  
  
"You do realise that I can untie you but you have to be on your best behaviour. You already know what I can do Mr Malfoy but I would strongly suggest staying on Harry's tolerable side."  
  
The blonde nodded as the man untied him.  
  
"Figured as much, still a hostage though right? That's the way this all works isn't it?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded solemnly. He moved forward and began undoing all the ropes binding the younger man.  
  
"I'm afraid so Draco, we can't risk you telling the Death Eater's of...well anything you've seen here."  
  
Draco shrugged as he gave a grateful sigh, rubbing his wrists and as he collapsed onto the bed.  
  
"You mean risk telling them of Potter's weakness." He said as he shut his eyes.  
  
"Indeed...I cherish both Harry and Cara like they are my own...I will not hesitate to eliminate anything that threatens them Mr Malfoy, please don't force me to."  
  
They both stared at one another as they came to an understanding before Dumbledore bowed and left. He heard a lock in the door click as he was left to his own thoughts...until a banging started.  
  
It came from his far wall and for a moment he tried to think who might be in that room...when the moaning started. Startled he ran over and pounded on the wall.  
  
"Potter! Potter you missed a wall! Stop, you're going to traumatise me!"  
  
The banging only continued, only this time he could hear laughter.  
  
~*~ 


	23. Incompetent Child

Disclaimer: Only Cara is from my ever-strange head.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Arigazi: Hehe well about time Draco suffered a little torture, even if it is only hearing two lovely men go at it ;). He's going to have to put up with these two next door lol!  
  
Elrohir Lover: (Does a diving leap) HA caught it! Lol! And Aye, Pentacle is probably safest (Grin). Anyway, LMAO means laughing my ass off annnd Snape giggling, well if you're going to get Remus drunk might as well take the Potion's master down with him Mwha!  
  
Sykoticstalker27: Hehe you've got to love Harry's wicked side though, what with him being the only heir of the Marauders. Snape and Remus becoming friends is something that should finally happen because Remus was never too happy with the way his friends treated Severus anyway so even though it's unlikely Snape will drop the resentment in Cannon, he's going to do so here.  
  
Headmaster Cromwell: Ok, strictly not a reviewer but I wanted to say hey and gosh, I'm going to have to look into that Salem thing. It sounds really good.  
  
Hp-Azn: Ah angst, everyone's favourite story line. Don't worry I have something planned but I have to build up to it a little more. Believe me, this is going a lot better and longer then I intended lol.  
  
Pointofnoreturn: Really? Well I might have to look into that reviewer thing, I didn't realise some are not popping up. And aww stop (blushes) you're given me a pink complexion and that clashes with my hair lol! Anyway, about the writing. I write at least one chapter a day and the chapter that goes up is the one that's just been written. Sometimes I get carried away and more then one will go up but otherwise no, it's not pre- written but I do have the plot swimming round up here. Boring seminars prove to be VERY useful for improving stories lol.  
  
Beenieweenie: Cruel? Nah. Fun? Yeah lol! Traumatizing is a gift every parent had mastered, and now the gift is passed to our two lads.  
  
Estriel: Lol ok, hope you enjoy the rest when you get to it (grins).  
  
Kat-mle: Lol glad you liked it my dear. ~*~  
  
Chapter 23 – Incompetent Child  
  
The dream fuzzily woke Cara in the early morning hours as the final ringing of that penetrating screeching sound faded in his ears. But today he couldn't find enough energy to get upset about it because as he looked down at the chest he was resting upon he caught a glimpse of his own hand splayed across olive skin.  
  
His engagement ring twinkled a little as the early red sky reflected off it causing him to smile widely before glimpsing down at Harry's hand curled around his waist. The ring's partner shone there happily, its intricate design deepened in the lilting light.  
  
"Cara Potter." He whispered to himself and instantly grinned with his tongue pinched lightly between his teeth. He felt like a giggling schoolgirl but this time instead of it being a vain childish fantasy he was really marrying the man of his dreams.  
  
"Actually I think we should have it hyphened." A hoarse voice croaked and he jumped as he looked down at his mate's face.  
  
Harry was grinning at him, the last remains of fatigue on his face fading as his body began to wake itself. The animagi cupped the back of the blonde's head as he pulled the compliant lips to his own in a morning kiss.  
  
"Mmm Morning Fiancé." He said and happy butterflies fluttered around in the werewolf's stomach.  
  
"Morning Love. What was that you were saying about the names being hyphened?" He asked softly as he moved to nestle even more so on the man's chest.  
  
"I think we should be Potter-Faolan. I think it has a nice ring to it." Harry tenderly brushed the wayward strands of hair back from the face that any artist would die to paint what with the pale complexion and elegant curves.  
  
"Sounds perfect." Cara muttered against his lover's lips as they fell into a passionate kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry finished buttoning up his shirt as he descended the stairs, making his way into the kitchen where he stopped dead. Malfoy was sat at the table idly sipping a cup of coffee, feet resting on the tabletop.  
  
"How the hell did you get lose?" Harry said, his voice raised a little in disbelief. The white-blonde haired man looked up before blushing slightly but grinning widely.  
  
"Dumbledore saw it fit to let me roam the house although I have to be a good little boy."  
  
The animagi growled involuntarily as he moved to make two cups of tea for himself and Cara at the counter. He could feel the Slytherins gaze on the back of his head causing him to spin round sharply.  
  
"What?" He snapped and Malfoy grinned coyishly.  
  
"Now, now Potter. We should learn to get along. After all," He coughed slightly as he scowled lightly at the raven-haired male, "After last night I think it's safe to say I know you on a more personal level. Honestly man, I knew you Gryffindors were rambunctious but THREE times in one night? Obviously werewolves are more intriguing then we thought."  
  
"Which is more then can be said for snotty pure-blood's then."  
  
Smirking Harry looked over to where Cara had just entered the room, an eyebrow raised as he had his arms folded across his chest while he glared slightly at the hostage. "I'm guessing you're Cara or this one here spent the night moaning the wrong name." Malfoy said jerking his head in the animagi's direction.  
  
"You really have no manners do you?" The blonde said as he moved over to Harry, kissing him on the lips as he took his cup from the side.  
  
"Honestly, I just got over the fact I heard you two shagging for the Queen last night, I don't need a visual." Draco held his hand up as though to hide the two from view.  
  
"Malfoy this is my house and as an unwanted personnel you will have to make do with random acts of affection between Cara and I. I gather you have looked up the word 'affection' in the dictionary?"  
  
Cara buried his grinning face in Harry's neck as the two men continued to bicker childishly.  
  
"Ugh, for Merlin's sake quiet."  
  
Everyone looked up as Snape collapsed into one of the chairs clutching his head. Remus followed a few moments later looking a lot better then the potion's master was.  
  
"How come you're not nursing a hangover, I believe you drank more then me?" Snape said snappishly at the smiling older werewolf who retrieved a peppermint potion from the cupboards then handed it over to the grumpy man.  
  
"Werewolf blood, takes a little more then a few glasses of scotch to get me feeling dead in the morning."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry wrapped his cloak tighter around him tighter as he walked, head down, against the wind that had picked up.  
  
He frowned a little at having to go to work on the day after his proposal but he couldn't have another day off without denting his income slightly. So he had come in to a pointless day behind the desk which, he thought, could easily have been done at home.  
  
He finally reached his office with his hair sticking up in every position possibly (much to the amusement of Frank) and fell into his chair with a grunt.  
  
"Someone come at you with a hairdryer?" The board-wielding man said as he peeped over the top of the cabinet wall, a wicked smirk fixed into place as he rested his chin in his palm.  
  
"Fuck off Frank...and how do you know what a hairdryer is?" The younger man muttered into his hands as he rested them over his face hiding the smile that had graced his face. Frank merely shrugged the words off.  
  
"Good day's off?" The man said as he slid around into the entrance of the cubicle, leaning against Harry's desk.  
  
"Got hitched." Harry said with a straight face as he placed his hands into his lap. Frank's jaw dropped comically and the young man smiled triumphantly.  
  
"You're having me on." The man said suspiciously and Harry laughed loudly.  
  
"Fine, ask Tonks then." The twinkle in his eye was obviously too much for the witty man so he traipsed out of the small space over to Tonk's.  
  
"BLOODY HELL!" Came the same voice 5 minutes laughter and Harry laughed uproariously.  
  
~*~  
  
"Are you telling me...that they have my son?" Lucius Malfoy said dangerously slow as the Death Eater bowed his head at him.  
  
"Macnair saw it with his own eyes as the Werewolf dragged him off, to where though we don't know."  
  
Malfoy sighed as he sat elegantly into his chair that sat at the far-end of the Malfoy dinner table. He rubbed the bridge of his nose fighting off a headache.  
  
"It would seem the boy is more incompetent then I thought...I truly hoped he might do something right and bring honor to his name."  
  
"Should we try to get him back Sir?" The Death Eater said as he raised his head. However Malfoy merely waved his hand unperturbed.  
  
"No, he was fool enough to get captured he can suffer the consequences. I should've known only having one heir was a mistake. Idiot child." The man spat as he banged the table slightly.  
  
"Leave now." He said calmly to the other man but his voice was low so it still made the man walk quickly out.  
  
Sighing the blonde man leant back into his chair, fingers arched together as he stared blankly at a point on his wall. His Grey eyes glistened with malice and anger but otherwise he remained unmoving and this is exactly how his wife and sister-in-law found him.  
  
"Lucius?" Narcissa Malfoy asked as she moved forward, stopping in her tracks as her husband's eyes snapped sharply over to her.  
  
"The plan stays how we said, we wait till after the Wedding...the beast said yes according to our man tracking Potter."  
  
Bellatrix smiled as she looked over at her sister who looked at her husband a moment longer, deciding against arguing with him. For now she would keep her concern for her only child to herself.  
  
~*~  
  
"So you're gay huh?" Draco flung himself onto the sofa as he walked into the study where Cara was reading. The werewolf looked over at him with an eyebrow raised, silently asking why this man was disturbing him.  
  
"What's it to you?" He said turning back to the book, reading more on Wiccan Handfastings.  
  
"Nothing, just curious about the person who proved my theories that Potter was a Nancy boy." The hostage said happily as he rummaged around in the sweet packet, bringing it closer to his face as he scanned for sweets hidden in the corner of the packet.  
  
"Since Harry isn't here right now I guess I better take over with the insults. 'Sod Off.'"  
  
Cara scowled at him for further impact and the other blonde raised his hands in a form of defeat.  
  
"What is it with you goody two shoes wizards? Your manners are all shot to hell, did you know that?"  
  
Sighing the werewolf closed his book as he gathered the remaining ones from the shop.  
  
"As fun as this little banter may be I have work to go to, Good day Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"See you later honey!" Draco said in a high voice as he waved camply at the growling man.  
  
"Well it might not be what Father wanted me to do but it's a lot more fun." The blonde mused to himself as he rested his hands clasped across his chest as he snuggled into the couch to fall asleep.  
  
~*~ 


	24. Wedding Plans

Disclaimer: Only Cara belongs to me.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Sykoticstalker27: A bear hug should just about cover it alongside a brief wand zapping! And I'm getting too excited, I just want to jump to the wedding but I must...maintain...control (struggles).  
  
Pointofnoreturn: Lol honestly I just had to drag Cara in here to deflate my head, gosh you were so nice. And aye, they unfortunately don't have a category called 'Ah let's just bung a little bit of everything in there.' And the Malfoy thing I love because he's one of those characters that you love to hate, sort of the good bad guy only he isn't so much good in this rather he's...well, Malfoy lol.  
  
Jenna: Hmm, dungeon...now there's an idea (Grins maniacally).  
  
Hp-Azn: Nah I don't think I'm going to make him one of the 'good guys' but he's not going to be a threat either. Just think of him as the guy looking out for himself, he always stays in the middle until he knows which is the winning team.  
  
Elrohir Lover: Aye, he's annoying alright but F**k me is he fun to write (Grin). And, MWHA (Lunges at kiss, proceeding to wrestle it out of Elrohir's grip).  
  
Arigazi: Can't say that it's a bad image though can you lol. Hmm, two sexy men, going at it next door and all you can do is sit there till they're done...where's the bad?  
  
Waendil: Ah hello newbie lol. Lol I'm glad you're so taken by Cara, he's my little puddy werewolf (Proceeds to cuddle a sighing Cara)! And wow, cool I'm going to have to check out the Alley...wonder if it'll go down well?  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 24 – Wedding plans  
  
"Stone Henge? I hear if you book it then it's a lovely place to hold a Handfasting?" Tonks flipped through the English sites booklet again as she slowly ate her breakfast, feet propped up on the table in Grimmauld's kitchen.  
  
Harry leant over her shoulder as he flipped over the pancake he was making at the stove.  
  
"No, no there's just something not...I don't know, a lot of people do it these days that it just seems less..." He gestured with his hand as he tried to think of the word.  
  
"Extravagant?" Remus offered as he blew on his coffee, sipping it gingerly to test its temperature.  
  
"Yeah. I don't know, I just want something that...ugh my vocabulary sucks today." He said as he placed the pan back on the stove.  
  
"Your language sucks every day Potter." Malfoy sauntered into the kitchen but he didn't get very far as Harry grabbed him by the collar and pushed him back out the door.  
  
"Out you, you're most likely to tell your fellow Death Eater's what's going on, or worse, ruin the surprise for Cara before I get to talk to him." Malfoy gave a little protest from behind the door but Harry merely knocked it once in warning to him.  
  
"Tell me again why we untied him?" He grumbled as Remus and Tonks chuckled lightly.  
  
"Because Dumbledore believes we are above being barbarians?" The pink- haired girl offered but the animagi merely growled at her.  
  
"So we're babysitters instead." He mumbled as he flipped the now made pancake onto a sugar coated plate, using a teaspoon to sprinkle a second layer on top of it as he rolled it into something resembling a sausage roll.  
  
"Well it would be best to hold the ceremony on magick guarded grounds, what with the DE's roaming around." Remus said reasonable as he brought the conversation back to the original discussion.  
  
Harry hummed his agreement as he settled into a chair beside the female Auror. He looked up when he heard arguing coming from the hallway until Cara walked in looking as though he'd just had his proverbial feathers ruffled.  
  
"How you survived 7 years with him and not hex him into oblivion I don't know!" The blonde grumbled as he sat in Harry's lap, frowning at the now closed door of the kitchen. The other participants in the room laughed lightly.  
  
"All you need to remember are the phrases 'Twitchy little ferret' and 'Morning Moody' whilst waving at an invisible Alastor Moody." Tonks and Remus laughed at Harry's comment but Cara remained mildly confused.  
  
"Thanks...I think." He said as he kissed his fiancé on the forehead. Tonks continued to skim the booklets before throwing them down with a theatrical sigh.  
  
"Nope, nothing. I never realised this would be so hard." Remus picked up the booklets himself as he flipped each page slowly, reading a little more thoroughly then Tonks.  
  
"What about the Westenbirt Auberetum? I hear it's quite lovely to be married amongst the trees in autumn, as long as you pick a sunny day?" The older werewolf said as he read for further details.  
  
"Remus...this is England, It rains like EVERY day. You'd have to get a very powerful seer to determine what this country wants to do next. Why do you think the British muggle weather casters can't get it right? It's impossible." The witch said as she leant back in her chair, tugging her hair slightly as she checked her reflection in a spoon.  
  
"I'm going to try blue for a while, pink's getting a little old." Scrunching up her face she concentrated until finally she had waist length Tenerife Sea blue hair. "You always say that but then you always go back to pink." The older man said with a smile pulling at his lips.  
  
"Ha ha, so funny Lupin. Anyway, back to what's important. Sites."  
  
"Well you two can look but we can think of other things too like the party afterwards." Cara said as he rested his arm on Harry's shoulder, toying with the raven-hair.  
  
"Ok, what music then?" Harry asked as he stroked the small of the blonde's back, tickling his fingers over it lightly.  
  
"I think since it's a Handfasting you should follow in the same Celtic idea." Remus offered as he closed the first leaflet book before opening the next one.  
  
"I like that, Celtic harps violins ecetera. So how about that then, a banquet party afterwards instead of a traditional muggle disco?" The animagi said and he smirked as he watched a child like twinkle jump to his lover's eyes.  
  
"Oh that would be perfect." The blonde said as he hugged Harry that little bit tighter.  
  
"But can I ask if we can have Lilies rather then roses." The darker man said quietly and Cara watched him silently for a moment before kissing the end of Harry's nose.  
  
"I think Lilies would be beautiful."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry and Cara were spread out on their shared bed, leaflets, travel booklets and even some travel sheets Hermione had printed off a muggle computer she had whilst everyone else finished off their dinner downstairs.  
  
"This is harder then I thought." Harry muttered to his lover as he threw another sheet over his shoulder but Cara suddenly gave a great 'Ooh!' as he sat up, clutching a booklet.  
  
"Here, please Harry." He pleaded as he bounded over to the animagi's lap in excitement.  
  
Curious, Harry looked at the page where a picture of a breath taking landscape of rolling green hills, visionary coastline sand various standing stones dotted around the place sat.  
  
"It's a place called Ayrshire in Glasgow. We could get married in an open meadow then look," Cara pointed to a little picture of a building, "We could throw the after party in here, 'Drover's Inn.'"  
  
Harry smiled down at the lush images before him and he looked up at the blonde happily.  
  
"I love it. But you seem really excited by this, any reason why?" He asked as the werewolf curled up closer to his chest.  
  
"It's...it's just my mother loved poetry, her favourite was a muggle man called Robert Burns. He was born there and my mother always wanted to visit it when...when she was alive."  
  
The animagi silently stroked the soft hair as he watched Cara with a look of deep loving. He placed small kisses on the blonde's hairline, moving slowly down to his pink lips.  
  
"Anything for you love. Looks like we're having Lilies in Ayrshire."  
  
~*~  
  
Cara lay curled up close next to his sleeping fiancé as he gazed thoughtfully out of the window at the night sky. The beating of Harry's heart against his ear was relaxing as he gazed at the disseminating moon outside.  
  
'Well mum,' he thought, ' What do you think? I wish I could introduce you to Harry but I know you're probably talking to his mum and dad anyway.'  
  
He smiled as he imagined his mother talking in her bubbly way to Lily Potter whilst poor James sat there listening to these two ladies natter...but then, Sirius would be there to keep him company.  
  
Sighing, he gently got up. He made his way quietly down the stairs, being careful not to wake anything as he moved into the kitchen where he found Remus sitting reading a thick novel.  
  
"Thought you'd be up." Cara said as he went to pour himself a glass of water from the faucet.  
  
"That's me, predictable." The man said with a kind smile as he marked his page and placed the book on the table. He carefully took off his reading glasses and placed them over the text.  
  
"Anything troubling you? Was it the dream again?" The man said jumping straight into parental mode. The younger werewolf smiled happily at him and shook his head.  
  
"No, no nothing like that. I'm just a little excited I guess." He settled himself into a chair opposite the tawny-haired man, sipping his drink as he watched Remus thoughtfully as though trying to convince himself to do something.  
  
"What's up?" The older man asked and a crease formed between Cara's eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked and Remus chuckled.  
  
"You've got pensive face."  
  
Smirking Cara lowered his glass as he looked over at the other man for a moment longer before taking a deep breath.  
  
"Remus..." He asked slowly as the other man leant forwards, nodding slightly to indicate he was listening.  
  
"Would...well you see, I don't have a father to...um."  
  
"Cara, it's ok, it's just me. What's bothering you." The man said reaching over and clasped the younger male's hand in his own. This seemed to give the werewolf the courage he needed.  
  
"It's not something bothering me but I...I highly doubt my birth father would give a damn his werewolf son was getting married so... I was wondering...hoping that...""  
  
He breathed in again and looked up at the older man with a smile.  
  
"Would you give me away?" He finished quietly.  
  
Remus's jaw dropped a little as he grasped the hand in his tighter. He looked at the earnest look in the amber eyes of the cubs and he found his own getting misty.  
  
"Of course, Cara...I'd be honoured to walk you down the aisle."  
  
Grinning widely Cara jumped up from his chair and moved round the table to hug the man tightly.  
  
~*~ 


	25. Celts and Followers

Disclaimer: Only Cara  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Elrohir Lover: Aye he misses her, but only because it's coming up to one of the most important days of his life. And mwha! (Brandishes kiss mockingly).  
  
Arigazi: Lol Best man could've been good but let's make him the father of the 'bride', more fun (grin). And the Power-tools thing man, sounds like you're speaking from experience. And lol, I'll try not to hurt him too much, for your sake.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 25 – Celts and followers  
  
Cara stared at his reflection sceptically as he turned from one side to the other. The robe looked like an old Tudor style dress and so, blushing, he walked back into the changing cubicle to try on the next one.  
  
"How're you doing in there Cara?" Hermione called as she was handed the bridesmaids dress that Harry and Cara had decided on.  
  
"These all look like dresses. I understand that theoretically I'm the Bride but this is going one step to far." Came his reply two doors down.  
  
She smirked to herself then slipped into the dress. She's been asked by Cara to be the Maid of Honour and to say she was excited was an understatement. She had thrown all restraints she usually had away before she began squealing loudly until Ron and Harry had run in armed with both a hot kettle and a pillow, thinking she was in danger.  
  
Looking up she gasped at her own reflection. Her dress was a deep evergreen and it had gold Celtic patterns on the front of the bodice. The sleeves were long but they opened in a flare from the elbow down. She couldn't see her feet as the dress touched the ground and if she turned round the back was a low cut.  
  
She felt like an Elven Princess as she smiled and called back to the werewolf.  
  
"Cara this is gorgeous! Who picked it?"  
  
"You'd have to thank Harry then, he picked the Bridesmaids and I picked the grooms." Came the soft voice again accompanied by a sigh.  
  
"Nope, this one looks like I'm a nun."  
  
Laughter came from the middle cubicle as Ginny stepped out to inspect herself in the huge body length mirror.  
  
"Well remind us to thank Harry then, these are beautiful."  
  
Ginny's was exactly the same as Hermione only her's didn't have any sleeves, the shoulder straps giving the top half of the dress a corset look. Tonks, who was working today, was to wear the same style.  
  
"I will." The blonde male called as he flicked through the various robes hanging on the hooks in his changing room. He stopped suddenly when one caught his eye.  
  
Tenderly taking it off its hanger he began to pull it on with as much care as he would holding a glass model.  
  
Looking up finally he smiled at his own reflection.  
  
"I've found it." He said quietly, but loud enough for the girls to here.  
  
He stepped out with the robe flowing a little around him. He turned to look in the full-length mirror and his smile widened. Hermione's jaw dropped a little but she grinned and stood behind him.  
  
"It's perfect." She said and Ginny nodded her head in a agreement.  
  
The robe was a startling white with a gold intricate design across the chest, similar to the dresses the girls wore. The design was off a Celtic lion reared up on its hind legs on the right and a Celtic wolf on the left mimicking the lion. They held up, and this made the blonde smirk, but they held up a more detailed version of the Claddagh heart, crown and hands. The sleeves were like Hermione's, long and flared at the end whilst the robe tunic went down to just below his knee, where he wore matching white flowy trousers underneath. The neck cut like a tunics so you could see the dip of his neck where his necklace that Harry had brought him way before they got together hung.  
  
"I'd marry you!" Ginny said as she walked around him, making him laugh.  
  
"You look stunning Cara." Said a voice behind them and they all whisked round. Remus was sat in one of the waiting seats with a smile on his face as he folded a newspaper up where he placed it back on the waiting table.  
  
The young man smiled at him gratefully as Hermione placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be with the other guys? And what about us?" She said gesturing to herself and Ginny causing the older male to laugh.  
  
"You look amazing too Hermione," He said as he stood and gave her a brief one-armed hug that seemed to satisfy the witch, "As for me being here Dumbledore said he'd prefer if someone was with you, what with the Death Eater's roaming around, so I'm going to get my costume laughter."  
  
"It's a tux Lupin, not a costume. This isn't a party you great lumux!" Came Ginny's voice from her cubicle. The older werewolf laughed again as he shook his head amused.  
  
"Fine, my TUX then, but still. Anyway, Cara you look breath-taking."  
  
The blonde's smile widened as he thanked him before slipping back into the changing room to carefully put the clothes back on the hook so he could purchase it.  
  
~*~  
  
"I feel like the Scarlet Pimpernel!" Ron said, as he looked at himself in the three full-length mirrors. He turned this way and that until, looking around to make sure no one was watching he pulled a fighting stance as though he held an invisible sword.  
  
"You're a sad man Weasley. I almost pity Hermione."  
  
Whisking round he found Harry grinning at him whilst he walked up to the slightly raised podium where the mirrors were.  
  
"Shut up you and you look great."  
  
Harry smiled as he looked back into the mirrors. He wore calf-high black boots that had a pair of black trousers tucked into them carefully. Going higher he wore a emerald green tunic that, much like the girls dresses had a gold pattern decorating the edges of the collar and sleeve, even a little down the front.  
  
Over the top of it he wore a cloak in the same green although it could've easily have passed for a posh muggle coat. The sleeves were flared and shared the same complicated design around the edges of the sleeves. A gold clasp rested in the hollow of his neck and the whole coat reached down to midway on his thighs.  
  
Ron's was similar but he had it in the more evergreen shade like the girls and his shirt lacked the gold design.  
  
"I think I might do something about the glasses on the day though. Maybe a temporary correction spell or muggle contacts...I'll decide then."  
  
Harry turned his head this way and that as he inspected the reflection.  
  
"You look marvellous Harry." Came a cheery voice from behind him.  
  
Dumbledore stepped up onto the platform as he came to inspect his priest robes. Fred and George both bounded up wearing the same as Ron where they clapped the young groom on the shoulder.  
  
"You say Cara picked these?" Fred said as he struck a pose.  
  
"Mmmhmm." The darker male hummed as he tugged at his cloak. Dumbledore straightened out the shoulders for the man who grinned back in appreciation.  
  
"You look good Dumbledore sir." Ron said and the aged man winked at him. He was dressed in a long cream robe that was tied around the middle with a gold belt that was engraved with the running Celtic theme.  
  
"Yes well, I believe I always look good." The man said as he played with the various sizes of the belt. Harry watched him amused for a moment.  
  
"I would've LOVED to seen what you were like when you were a kid." He said with his arms crossed over his chest and Dumbledore winked again.  
  
"I believe I wasn't much different to you Harry. I too was given a destiny I didn't want and if you think your tantrums were bad then you'd have to ask my Headmaster to recount numerous times I yelled at him."  
  
Harry's eyebrow quirked as he thought about it all. Dumbledore was near enough his age when he was told he'd have to fight Grindelwald back in 1945 and the thought made him chuckle.  
  
"Dear lord, I'm going to be you." He said with a mock groan as he walked back down the podium steps to the changing rooms.  
  
~*~  
  
"Right so we pick up the clothes tomorrow and then we still have to look into your cake." Hermione said as she pushed open the shop door, holding it as the other three made their way out.  
  
"Shouldn't the cake be left till later?" Cara asked mildly confused as the girls sighed at him. Remus chuckled lightly at the startled look on the younger man's face.  
  
"These cakes, when made properly, take AGES Cara. You best start now." The red headed girl said with a 'that should be obvious' gentle slap to the blonde's shoulder.  
  
They continued to walk but every step both Remus and Cara seemed to become rigid. The girls looked at them before Hermione whispered to them.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
Remus's eyes darted slightly to the side as he urged then all to continue walking. Cara was growling almost inaudible beside him as his hands balled into fists.  
  
"We're being followed." The older man said as he slipped the wand up his sleeve a little lower so it was more easily accessible. The other three did the same.  
  
Cara scented out the follower's magickal signatures, picking up on four different patterns. That would make them even should a fight break out.  
  
"Just try and get to a bus or something before we have to defend ourselves." Lupin said as he cast a quick eye over the road looking for any kind of transport. Ginny, one step ahead put her fingers in her mouth and whistled...loudly.  
  
"TAXI!" She called as she waved a hand and almost instantly a London cab pulled up beside them. The younger woman smirked and gestured to the vehicle. Remus, despite the situation smiled at her and patted her shoulder.  
  
"Weasleys. Never underestimate them." They all climbed in, Cara keeping an eye out the back window at the Death Eater's who had stopped a few feet behind them watching the werewolf in turn.  
  
"Grimmauld Place road please." Remus asked politely and the driver started the cab again.  
  
Cara remained watching the Death Eater's as they became smaller and smaller until finally they turned a corner.  
  
~*~  
  
"You this would be a lot easier without two werewolves picking up on our scent everytime we're assigned to follow them." Roldolphus grumbled as he watched the car turn the corner.  
  
"Soon love, soon. Once that thing has married Potter then it'll be perfect. Potter would be too crushed if his 'mate' is killed to fight back, it'll be simple. As for the older one he's ageing, he'll go down easily."  
  
Bellatrix smirked as she jerked her head in the other way indicating that they should return to the Manor.  
  
Her husband lingered a moment longer as he watched the road that the cab had left and he couldn't help wondering if this Remus Lupin was so easily killed then why couldn't they do it last time.  
  
And what if instead of weakening Potter with the death of his lover, they simply ignite that power that he has within him? Because after the last battle where Voldermort was killed he really didn't want to be on the wrong end of that green flame that Potter had thrown at the Dark Lord.  
  
~*~  
  
AN You know I had to try that taxi thing in London once, just to see if one really did just turn up when you stuck your hand out. So I whisked off my beret, waved it and you know what? It actually works lol. I was pissing myself with laughter! 


	26. On Our Way

Disclaimer: Only Cara  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Sykoticstalker27: Aye, Janus Faolan is very much a failure in the father department but Remus, at least I reckon was born to be a dad. It's a shame that JK Rowling didn't give him a kid. And lol at dolls, I keep getting these images of a plushie James Potter burying his face in his hands as Plushie Sirius pats his back sympathetically.  
  
Arigazi: Oh it was fun, I was so tempted to go 'follow that car' in a James Bond styley...of course, James Bond would probably have something like a Lotus (sigh). Aye, Ginny's a smart lass like Arthur. I always feel sorry for the man because he's actually quite smart but people always put him down simply because he doesn't bribe the Ministry with money and walk around with a stick in his arse! The Roldolphus thing comes from too many films. Do you ever watch them and the bad guys like "Mwhaha if I kill so and so's only love then they will become pathetic and bend at my every whim" only to find, whoops, 10 minutes later they've had the arse kicking of the century? Anyway, the Best man clothes are an evergreen but I did the Scarlet Pimpernel thing because of the cut of the clothes, lol so about the mix up.  
  
Elrohir lover: Lol aye, scary images of Cara in a frock there. And oh aye the taxi thing works, bloody good fun. You know my brother can do the most amazing Gollum impersonation its almost creepy lol.  
  
Angel174: Ah well here's a belated Congratulations lol. I'm glad I can strike such a chord in you and this is so much fun preparing a wedding. I unfortunately have this silly thing where I can never last longer then two or three months in a relationship so a wedding seems like it may be a little away yet...(sigh).  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 26 – On our way  
  
"Why can't we just apparate there, or PortKey?" Ron grumbled as he dragged his girlfriend's heavy luggage to the mini van that was parked outside Number 12 Grimmauld Place.  
  
"Several reasons," Remus started as he helped with the bag, "One, it's harder for the Death Eater's to track our magickal trace if we don't use magick to get to Glasgow. Two, It'll take us at least a day and night to get there so we'll be killing some time and three, are you really willing to deny your father this?"  
  
Smirking over at Arthur Weasley who was talking excitedly to his wife about the van's stereo Ron shook his head as he finished loading the luggage.  
  
"Fair enough, who's driving anyway?" He said as he wiped his slightly sweaty hands on his trousers.  
  
"That would be me." Hermione said as she stepped out the door with Ginny in tow. Ron groaned as his girlfriend scowled at him in warning.  
  
"What?" She said dragging out the word. Ron blushed a little but he looked her in the eye.  
  
"It's just you can be a little...temperamental behind the wheel." He said feeling himself shrinking under the woman's look. She began to rant at him then causing Remus to roll his eyes and chuckle lightly as he moved round to the open side door of the van.  
  
"What's it about this time?" Harry asked as he walked over to the van coming to stop beside the older werewolf.  
  
"Hermione's driving apparently." The tawny man chuckled as Cara slipped past them both and into the vehicle.  
  
"What, you mean when her language goes straight out the window and she gets potty mouth?" The animagi asked and almost instantly Hermione was upon him like a pile of bricks.  
  
"HARRY! I can't believe you said that! You're just as bad as he is..." She continued to fume at him as he looked at Cara hopelessly. The blonde merely smirked at him and waved.  
  
~*~  
  
"Who's got the map?" Bill called as he clambered over his brother Charlie to lean into the driver's section slightly, his older brother scowling at him before giving him a dead leg.  
  
Up front Hermione, Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley sat in the three-seater whilst the Weasley clan, Remus, Harry and Cara sat in the back, separated into twos for the five different pairs of double seats: (Harry and Cara, Ron and Ginny, Bill and Charlie, Fred and George and finally Remus and Percy.)  
  
"That would be Remus Bill, sit down," Mrs Weasley said as she lifted a bag onto her lap, "I've got a few nibble bits here, who's hungry?"  
  
Various calls of food sounded as the woman smiled, handing the bag back to her eldest to share out the food.  
  
Cara had got the window seat and was happily watching the scenery zip past them. He and Harry had chosen the seats at the back of the mini bus so that they were out of the scurrying family's way.  
  
Still staring out the window he felt a hand slip into his and he turned his head to look at Harry who smiled at him lovingly. He returned it as the darker male leant forward to whisper into his ear.  
  
"We're going to get married." He said and Cara squeezed his hand lovingly. Harry's eyes flickered to the very slight aisle between the chairs to make sure everyone was facing forwards before kissing the blonde when he made sure every one else was busy.  
  
Cara lifted his hand to rest it on the animagi's high cheekbone, caressing it with his thumb as Harry shuffled closer. Both sitting sideways very slightly their legs tangled a little as they played a small game of footsie whilst they continued to kiss. The werewolf could just feel the familiar tingles of excitement running up and down his spine when he heard a wolf whistle. Breaking apart they turned slowly to see the whole clan and Remus watching then with smirks on their faces (except Percy who frowned but otherwise kept quiet).  
  
When the two blushed the group laughed as various catcalls sounded.  
  
"Naughty boys, you can do that later...or does the exhibitionist thing turn you on?" George chirped and the group laughed again. Harry mock scowled at him.  
  
"Just because you're not getting any." He said and various jeers were then turned on the laughing red head. Ginny wasn't helping with her mock yells of 'fight fight fight!'  
  
"Behave! Don't make me reach back there!" Mrs Weasley called and instantly the redheaded kids gave their replies of 'Sorry mum' and 'We'll be good.'  
  
Cara snuggled his head under his mate's chin as he wrapped an arm loosely round Harry's waist. His fiancé slowly stroked his hair, slipping it between his fingers as he rested his head on top of his.  
  
~*~  
  
Most of the group by now had nodded off after being in the van for so long leaving only the drivers, Harry and Cara awake now. Craning his head a little Harry was pretty sure even the twins had nodded off by now.  
  
"Everyone's passed out." He whispered to the werewolf who in turn smiled almost wickedly. They slide down a little out of the view of the rear-view mirror before resuming their kissing from earlier. They started softly, trying to keep all noise to a minimal, but soon their kisses where becoming heated, tongues sliding against one another's. Thankfully, they managed to keep all noise down.  
  
Cara's hand slipped up Harry's shirt where heated skin met his cool hands. He tickled it up the man's spine, knowing that it always made his mate turn to mush quite happily before slipping it round the front to stroke it over Harry's chest.  
  
The animagi just managed to hold back a moan at the sensations before he returned the favour by tenderly stroking the sensitive skin on the inside of Cara's thighs. He felt the skin shudder against his and it was this that made him remember where they were. Pulling back slowly he almost threw all restraints back out the window as he caught a glimpse of the molten amber lust in his fiancé's eyes.  
  
"We can't here," He whispered breathlessly into the werewolf's ear, "it wouldn't be fair on everyone else."  
  
Cara pouted very slightly with a sigh and Harry laughed as he kissed it.  
  
"Next toilet stop I promise," The blonde looked at him sceptically but with a hint of hope, "I mean it. Next stop and I'll initiate you into the sublime joys of matehood."  
  
The werewolf burst out laughing before covering his hand with his mouth, still shaking lightly in silent laughter that Harry joined in with.  
  
~*~  
  
"Alright, meet at this...what is this?" Arthur Weasley said as he looked at the dark room behind him.  
  
"It's an arcade room, with muggle games." Harry said as he stood with his arm around Cara's waist, sticking his tongue out at muggles who cast disapproving looks their way.  
  
"Right, yes ok. So about half an hour to do your necessaries, eat use the bathroom etc then meet here." The group nodded before separating into little groups to look around the roadside rest centre.  
  
Instantly Cara grabbed Harry's hand and making sure no one was looking they hurried off to find the nearest toilet. Unfortunately the men's always had someone walking in and out whilst scowling at the two men holding hands so they looked to the woman's but it had a huge queue lined up.  
  
Sighing, the werewolf was about to give up when Harry jerked his hand and smirked at him. He inclined his head to the left and Cara's grin returned when he spotted what his mate had noticed...a janitor's closet.  
  
Casting a quick Alohomora they snuck in giggling slightly and to be on the safe side Harry cast a spell so that if anyone came to the door they'd suddenly remember something else they had to do before leaving.  
  
"It's very dark." Cara chuckled quietly as the animagi lit his wand. Placing it on a shelf he leant forward to slowly kiss the blonde until they soon fell back into their mood from the van.  
  
~*~  
  
"What's a McDonalds like then?" Ginny asked as she looked up at the pictures of the food variety offered. Hermione was busy ordering her meal before she turned back to the both Ron and Ginny.  
  
"They're yummy, pick something already." She said impatiently before Ron gave an excited yelp.  
  
"What's the one with the free toy? I want that one!" Hermione looked at him in disbelief but then Ginny smiled too.  
  
"Me too!" She said and sighing the bushy haired girl turned back round to make the order.  
  
~*~  
  
Molly, Arthur and Remus were all sat at one of the many cafes tables sipping teas as they smiled over at the three youngest still being served.  
  
"No matter how old they get they'll never grow up." Molly said affectionately until Arthur frowned slightly.  
  
"Where are Harry and Cara?" He said and looking round the other two noticed the missing young men. Remus hid a smirk behind his hand as he saw two far off people walk out of a closet.  
  
"Um...oh there they are, must have had a look in the shops." He said fighting down a tremendous laugh as the two rumpled looking men slipped over to the three by the till.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey! Where'd you two go to?" Ron asked as a flushed looking Harry and Cara joined them. The animagi simply raised an eyebrow and instantly the red head got the message, blushing so his ears turned red.  
  
"Best you don't ask." Hermione laughed.  
  
~*~  
  
Cara was sat by the window again as the van speed down the motorway, his hand clasped in Harry's as the darker male slept. Once again everyone save himself and Hermione were asleep giving him time to look around the company gathered in the mini bus.  
  
It didn't really matter that his last surviving relative, his own father, didn't want to witness his own son's wedding...here he had a family. He smiled as he placed a kiss on Harry's forehead then curled up against him closely.  
  
~*~ 


	27. Heaven is a place nearby

Disclaimer: Cara, mine ugh!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Arigazi: LMAO I'm going out on a limb here to say you don't like McDonalds. And aye, I have some friends with libidos that could make even the most dedicated porn star blush! Mind you it's particularly annoying when you KNOW they're doing it in the room/closet/bathroom in front of you (shudders at memories).  
  
Elrohir Lover: (Brandishes kiss in a mocking manner). Nah tell me about it, my sister behind the wheel is one scary lady! I'm clutching the door for sheer life as she pelts it down the road at 80mph when she's pissed off...eek!  
  
Sykoticstalker27: Aw glad you liked it, I did rather like writing that one, it was just a little fun lol! And don't worry, we're almost there now. Oh, good idea about the Hermione doll being kept away from the cars (CRAZY LADY THAT ONE!).  
  
Jenna: Oh did you have fun? I hope so, my prom was cancelled (pouts). And tell me about it, I'm going to have to find somewhere to put up the wedding photos. My very own 'Hello' article (grins). Feeling rather proud of one's self that you read mine first (Grins maniacally).  
  
Hp-Azn: Ah thank you and don't worry, we'll get to the action soon. I just need to get the wedding out of the way. I don't know if you'll consider this chapter angst but it is a little sad.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 27 – Heaven is a place nearby  
  
The rain was falling heavily as the Mini bus filled with the wizards and witches pulled up outside the Drover's Inn.  
  
Squealing slightly in laughter Hermione, Ginny and Mrs Weasley ran inside the building as the men grabbed the luggage, their coats and jumpers pulled over their heads to keep them that little bit dryer.  
  
Harry stepped over the threshold with two cases under his arms. He shook his shaggy hair causing rain to flicker everywhere and looking around he felt pleasantly warm. The Inn was furnished like an old country house, large Oak beams acting as supports as various paintings and stuffing's decorated the wall.  
  
A roaring fire was lit in the large fireplace that was between the reservations desk and the bar door. Rambunctious male laughter filtered through as some locals enjoyed an early morning meeting.  
  
Smiling Harry walked over to the desk where Mrs Weasley and Hermione were talking to the gentleman behind the counter.  
  
"Yes it's the Potter/Faolan wedding reception party, I believe we practically booked all the rooms you had?" The red haired woman said as the man looked down a list.  
  
"Ah yes here it is. 7 rooms, 6 doubles one single. You have taken our entire lower floor." The man grinned at them as he winked. He pulled off 7 seven sets of keys from the wall before handing them to the mother.  
  
"Welcome to Drover's Inn and I hope you have a pleasant stay. Oh and congratulations to the happy couple." That said a loud noise from the bar took his attention. Mrs Weasley turned to the soaked group gathered in the entrance hall.  
  
"Ok here we are. Harry and Cara's key," She handed it to the water-logged animagi as she skimmed the numbers on them, "Fred and George, please keep it down boys...lets see, Bill and Charlie, Me and Arthur of course. Here you are Remus, single room for you. Hermione and Ginny with finally Ron and Percy."  
  
Ron looked disgusted that he wasn't sharing a room with his girlfriend and was about to say something but the look on Mrs Weasley's face was challenging...he was tempted but then again, he wasn't stupid either.  
  
"Aright then, let's get unpacked." Arthur said happily as everyone started making their way noisily to their rooms.  
  
~*~  
  
Cara dragged his case into the dimly lit room where he threw his burden onto the bed with a grunt. Harry followed him a few moments later whilst he placed his bag on a chair in the corner of the room.  
  
"Hope the weather clears up tomorrow, wouldn't want a wet wedding." The animagi said as he pulled the curtains back to look out the window at the lightening downfall. The blonde however remained optimistic as he walked to his mate's side to look out the window.  
  
"If it does we could just get Dumbledore to conjure some tents." He leant over and kissed Harry's cheek before he removed a vanity case with both his and Harry's toothbrushes amongst other bathroom essentials in it. He carried it into the ensuite opposite the bed.  
  
"You're strangely uncaring about the bad weather...its your wedding day, don't you care?" Harry asked amused as the werewolf returned to start removing his things from his case. Smiling Cara shook his head.  
  
"I never dared to dream that one day I'd be married but here it is. I wouldn't care if I was getting married in a stingy men's public bathroom, as long as you're there then everything's perfect."  
  
Harry felt his heart swell as the blonde looked back down into the case, a very slight blush tainting his cheeks. Stealthily the darker man snuck over to his mate until he pounced on him extracting a shocked laughing yell from his fiance.  
  
~*~  
  
Remus looked up as he heard a thud of someone falling to the floor next door but then loud laughter and more movement soon followed it.  
  
Smiling he shook his head laughing lightly as he finished unpacking his bag. He pulled out a framed picture of himself and Sirius around the age of 19 where he placed it on the bedside table.  
  
He kissed his fingertips lightly before placing them on the photo face of Sirius who smirked up at him before winking cheekily. He grinned at it as photo Sirius dipped photo Remus in an extravagant Hollywood kiss.  
  
Sitting on the bed he kicked his shoes off then fell back on his back, arms spread with a sigh. He closed his eyes as the murmurs from the next room continued. Turning his head slightly he listened to the two tones of Harry and Cara's voices. Harry's, so strong and confident but at the same time gentle and soothing where as Cara's was a much more relaxing tone. It had a soft manner to it that calmed your nerves.  
  
The two laughed again causing a smile to appear on the older werewolf's own face. Turning his head up slightly he looked back to the picture.  
  
"It's uncanny don't you think?" He said to no one on particular, "Harry is so very much like you Sirius only...no offence love but he does have that tad bit more common sense then you. Mind you, having said that Cara is very much like me only he's stronger and fights for what he wants."  
  
Photo Sirius looked down at him curiously as photo Remus settled into his lap rather happily. Real Remus continued to address the image.  
  
"He's getting married tomorrow but I guess you already know that. I can imagine you up there Sirius, bet you're giving whatever higher power it is grey hairs already." He chuckled lightly as he sat up and took the image in his hands. He turned solemn once more.  
  
"They still take me in Sirius, have you seen? Me, touching 43 and those two wonderful pups still have me round as often as they can...They're good people."  
  
He stroked the seductively dark teenaged face of his lover who in turn looked solemnly back up at him. He felt his lip tremble very slightly as something ran down his cheek.  
  
"Merlin I miss you. Especially at times like this." He blinked trying to stop the flow of tears but he couldn't find the energy and to be honest, he didn't want to either.  
  
"Come to his wedding Siri please. Come see Cara, he's such a wonderful person and I know you'll like him. And...maybe just let me know...you still love me. You haven't run off with some nice shapely angel have you?" He let out a laughing sob.  
  
"No, of course you haven't but still...stop in and say hi." He whispered.  
  
He lay back on the bed where he curled into a loose foetus position, the picture clutched to his chest. He shut his eyes where they stung slightly from the salty tears that still ran down the crevices on his face but a small smile greeted his lips as he felt a very light feathery kiss land on his cheek and if he concentrated he could feel the familiar invisible arm slip around his waist.  
  
/Heaven is a place nearby  
  
So I won't be so far away  
  
And if you try and look for me  
  
Maybe you'll find me some day  
  
Heaven is a place nearby  
  
So there's no need to say goodbye  
  
I wanna ask you not to cry  
  
I'll always be by your side/.  
  
~*~  
  
Cara lay in his sleeping mate's arms under the burgundy sheets of the double bed of their room. He rested his head against the animagi's naked torso listening raptly to the soft thundering of the life that resided within the strong body.  
  
It was an intoxicating sound that he would never tire of even when they were both a hundred years old and eating soup through their false teeth. He giggled silently at the image it provoked until he turned back to his ponderings.  
  
Tomorrow he'd be married. He'd be Cara Faolan Potter and that to him was worth all the gold in the world no matter what anyone said. He looked up at the peaceful face of his fiancé as he stroked a hand down the olive coloured cheek.  
  
He loved the way that the messy ebony mane on his mate lay dishevelled across his forehead, he loved the lay the almost rouge lips were slightly parted in silent breath and he loved the way the contours of his face relaxed into a state of pure freedom. No Death Eaters, no pain, only peace and love and hope.  
  
He lay his head back down to rest upon the rising and falling chest as he tried to catch a little more rest before Mrs Weasley rounded them all up for lunch.  
  
~*~  
  
Remus's eyes flickered as the midday sun blared into his sight. Groaning he rolled onto his back, the picture still clutched to his chest. He looked at it one more time before smiling at it and kissing it. Then he placed it back onto his bedside cabinet as he stood to clean himself up in the bathroom.  
  
He looked into the mirror where he pulled a face at the sight of the dry tear tracks running down his cheeks.  
  
"Can't let the boys see me like this." He said logically to himself as he picked up a face flannel where he dampened it and rubbed at his face.  
  
He mused for a moment at how come every time that one cried, be it himself or others, your hair seemed to become straggly and pitiful? Did it feel the need to copy your emotions to the point of looking depressed? He pulled back the tawny locks into a ponytail as he walked back into the bedroom and placed his reading glasses on.  
  
He didn't need them but sometimes he liked the feeling that they made on his nose and if truth be told he felt more dignified with them on. Finally smiling at his reflection he grabbed his room key and left the room to have breakfast with lunch with everyone else.  
  
He bumped into Cara on the way down as Harry quickly went to stop Ron from entering the bar.  
  
"Did you get any rest?" The older man asked pleasantly as he walked in step with the younger man. Cara smiled up at him with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.  
  
"Wellll..." He said and Remus chuckled before holding up his hand.  
  
"Never mind, I can guess." The two laughed as they continued to the breakfast room as they sat down waiting for everyone to catch up.  
  
Remus began to read the menu when Cara's words made him look up.  
  
"I had the weirdest dream. There was a man there but I couldn't really make him out." The older werewolf lowered the menu as he looked at the blonde with a slight frown.  
  
"Was it like the Harry dream?" He asked but the blonde shook his head.  
  
"No it was...nice, I guess. I'm...ok this may seem weird but this guy told me he has a message for you..."  
  
Remus's eyebrows shot up slightly as he looked at the younger male.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes he said..." Cara looked up at the man as he spoke, "He says 'The angels here are nothing compared to you.'"  
  
As the younger werewolf looked down at the menu with a shrug Remus sat stunned for a moment.  
  
Slowly, a smile crept onto his lips.  
  
~*~  
  
Lyrics from Lene Marlins song 'A Place Nearby.' 


	28. I belong to you

Disclaimer: Only Cara mine  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Jenna: Lol ah but we're all saps really, we just deny it. You've seen them, people sitting there watching romance films with what looks like a surly look but on closer inspection they're really simpering. And thank you, what lovely comments, you made me smile...or simper if you like lol.  
  
Sykoticstalker27: Lmao, sorry didn't mean to get it stuck in your head, I know how annoying that can be. I usually always have 'the Great Escape' theme running around up in my noggin, which kinda sucks lol. I've got to slip in my baby Sirius somewhere, he's just TOO good a character to not write for. I've recently caught myself thinking up scenes for my prequel fic with Sirius and Remus's story. And I totally agree with you, Remus is definitely above those angels lol.  
  
Hp-Azn: Lmao, patience my dear, patience.  
  
Arigazi: Oh my dear, I ALWAYS remember my dreams. I actually had a conversation with a lion in one the other night, it was pretty cool lol. Oh and sorry, I meant lunch (Back tracks to nosey at mistake) bollocks lol. Hmm lets see hotel size. Have you ever been to a restaurant called the Harvester? Well simple put it's very much like a barn only obviously furnished to look tidier. Think about barn size with small rooms then you should just about have it. And I do believe I'll make Sirius turn up but not in such an obvious manner.  
  
Elrohir lover: Aw I didn't mean to make you cry...well ok, maybe a little lol! And I'm glad your friend likes his present, tell him a belated happy birthday from me! Lmao, (Waves kiss mockingly as she munches on some Honeydukes chocolate) Aye that it is lol! Actually the Honeydukes chocolate tastes nasty here, it's got this horrible green stuff in it blaugh!  
  
WEDDING DAYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Chapter 28 – I belong to you  
  
"You know I reckon my hair clashes with this dress."  
  
Tonks scrutinised her reflection as she stood before the full-length mirror in her Bridesmaids dress. Hermione was just helping Ginny to zip up the back of hers as she looked over.  
  
"Then change it, it's not like it's a difficult thing for you." Nodding the pink-haired girl scrunched up her face until she had short-cropped blonde hair with evergreen streaks in it.  
  
"Better?" She said as she turned around with her arms spread to show off herself entirely. The other two girls grinned and nodded.  
  
Late the night before other guests such as Tonks, Dumbledore, McGonagoll, Snape and many others had arrived in time for the wedding today. The girls and Cara were getting ready in one room whilst the men got ready in another.  
  
Dumbledore was outside helping to instruct the placement of an altar and seats were to go as Mrs Weasley welcomed guests who were only just arriving.  
  
"Has anyone seen Cara?" Ginny asked suddenly when she heard a crash from the bathroom followed by a soft curse. Lifting her skirt slightly the red haired girl made her way to the bathroom where she found Cara on the floor trying to pick up his toothbrush with shaking hands.  
  
She knelt down beside him causing him to look up and grin at her.  
  
"Hey. You look really pretty." He said as the girl returned the smile and helped him with the stuff he'd dropped.  
  
"And you look petrified...you ok?" She asked as they stood. Cara himself was bouncing very slightly on his feet.  
  
"Just excited, I'm getting married today! I'M getting MARRIED!" The grin on his face widened as he continued to bounce until both Ginny and him were hugging as they bounced.  
  
"If you don't hurry up you'll be married in your pyjamas. Get in here and get dressed." Came Hermione's commanding voice from the bedroom. The werewolf practically broke into a run as he came into the room and bounced on the bed where he landed on his knees.  
  
Tonks laughed and joined him on the bed, hocking up her skirt as they began to use it as a trampoline.  
  
"Cara! Tonks! The pair of you get down! You'll ruin your dress and you'll break something." Hermione's hands were on her hips as the two dropped down onto the bed.  
  
"Now you, here." The bushy haired witch said as she smiled at the blonde male. He came up to her where she handed him his marital robes.  
  
"Go get dressed you overgrown mutt." She said affectionately as he smirked and ran back into the bathroom to get ready.  
  
"Inhale...exhale...inhale...exhale." Remus had a hand on Harry's shoulder as he calmly instructed the nervous man.  
  
The animagi took deep breaths, closing his eyes slightly as he tried to relax. He had managed to get his trousers, shirt and boots on when the enormity of the situation had hit him. He didn't regret this, but it was a bit startling.  
  
"Ok," He said finally as he grinned up shakily at his guardian, "I think I'm ok now."  
  
Smiling Remus patted his shoulder as Arthur chuckled in the corner of the room, fully dressed in his best robes.  
  
"I was exactly the same mate...actually if I recall, my best man had to DRAG me out of bed but don't tell Molly." The older Weasley winked at him, which strangely, made him feel better.  
  
Ron, Fred and George were just slipping on their cloaks when they heard a knock at the door. Kingsley stood from his place on the bed and went to open it. Ginny stood smiling on the other side as she waved round at the group.  
  
"Hey, no girls!" Fred called but the girl merely stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"I just came to get the 'father' of the groom..." A confused look came to her before she shook her head, "The other groom." She finished with a laugh.  
  
"Right well, I'll just be down the hall should anyone need me." Remus said as he clasped Harry's shoulder once more whilst he made his way to the door. Everyone called their goodbyes as he clicked the door closed behind him.  
  
"How's Harry?" Ginny asked as they made their way down the corridor.  
  
"Nervous, but excited. Cara?"  
  
"Something similar, only he's now become the human pogo stick." They both laughed lightly as they knocked on the bedroom door. A call came from within as they stepped over the threshold. Remus looked up and he quite literally felt his breathe stop.  
  
Cara was wearing the white robes from the other day but there were now added accessories. Across his forehead there was a gold Celtic headband that ran all the way around his head like a thin crown but he couldn't see the back as it was tucked under the blonde hair. He had the long tunic and trousers on but this time it was accompanied by a long white velvet cloak with a hood which was pulled up to rest upon Cara's head as the train of it trailed behind him.  
  
It looked as though the girls had put on a slight glimmer of glitter at the top of his cheekbones and this time instead of his wolf necklace resting in the hollow of the younger werewolf's neck there was a white choker that had a small gold pentacle hanging from it.  
  
He was...beautiful.  
  
"Cara..." He said and the blonde gave him a blushing smile before looking down at his feet shyly.  
  
"Isn't he gorgeous?" Tonks said wistfully from the corner of the room where she was dabbing her eyes. Remus nodded and stepped forwards to hug the young man. He pulled back to look at him with a tremendous grin.  
  
"Harry's going to fall in love with you all over again." He said and Cara chuckled.  
  
"I look like a girl." The blonde said with a little wince slipping through his smile and Hermione piped up from the back of the room.  
  
"You look like an Elven Prince Cara, Magickal like the wizards of old."  
  
The young werewolf blushed again as he looked to the clock on the wall.  
  
"Almost time." He whispered and he gave an excited grin to Remus who returned it.  
  
"There that should do it." Harry said as he lowered his wand from his eyes. He'd placed a temporary sight repairment spell on his bad vision so he didn't have to wear his glasses. He folded them up and placed them on the table as he finally pulled on his over-cloak.  
  
He turned back round to see people finishing off the final touches to their clothes whilst he pulled his hair back into a tidy ponytail. He carefully slipped on the ceremonial gold headband that both he and Cara were to wear and he smoothed the green tunic of any wrinkles until finally Dumbledore stepped through the threshold with a smile on his face.  
  
"Show time." He said simply.  
  
The panpipes harmonised over the violins as they played a relaxing folklore tune. A harp added a soft lilting beauty over the top as Harry walked down the aisle that had been made between the two groups of chairs that had been placed in the open field.  
  
Poles had been placed around the area where the marriage was to take place, white ribbons streaming across to the next pole that had bouquets of lilies hanging from the top of them. The sky was a brilliant blue, refreshed after the rain from the day before and the faint sound of the waves on the nearby coastline intermingled with the ancient music that was floating over the happy atmosphere.  
  
Dumbledore stood before him smiling as he finally reached the altar that had been erected for the ceremony. A broom (the old fashioned kind of simple straws and a rickety wooden handle), a white ribbon and a goblet filled with wine sat on the altar behind the old man.  
  
Harry came to stand on his left, turning slightly in preparation for the arrival of Cara. Ron stood behind him, whispering words of encouragement to him, which caused him to smile.  
  
Looking out into the crowd he smiled at The Weasleys who were remaining seated. Mrs Weasley was already dabbing her eyes as Arthur patted her hand winking up at the animagi. Looking further round a wide grin spread over his face, as he saw not only the Hengehill friends sitting in the crowd but also the Gryffindors from his years at Hogwarts. Dean Thomas waved over at him as Seamus comforted a happily sobbing Lavender Brown. Harry turned to look at Ron who smiled back.  
  
"Surprise." The red head whispered as Harry's own grin widened considerably.  
  
Suddenly the tempo of the music changed, the harp began to play lightly over the violins. A song old and ancient began to weave itself into the atmosphere and he looked round to find the bridesmaids and groomsmen making their way up the aisle.  
  
Fred had Ginny's arm linked in his as they slowly made their way up the aisle, the red-headed woman carrying a small bunch of white lilies in her arms as she winked over at the raven-haired male.  
  
Following behind them George had Tonk's arm in his but he had to resist laughing as she tripped slightly on her skirt for the third time as they made their way over. Harry smiled at them as they reached the front and went to their respectable sides, Fred and George behind him, Ginny and Tonks on the right.  
  
Hermione was next down the aisle with her arm linked in with Bill's. They both smiled over at the groom who watched them happily. Hermione kissed his cheek as they reached the front and they both moved to their sides.  
  
Finally it was time and a black-haired woman in a lilac dress moved to stand beside the musicians. Softly she began to sing, her voice filling the air over the music.  
  
/O môr henion I dhû:  
  
Ely siriar, él sila/  
  
Harry looked up as the witnesses all stood. Remus turned the corner and there Cara was with his arm linked in the older werewolf's. The animagi's breath caught in his throat as he watched the angelic being that was his fiancé made his way down the aisle.  
  
/Ai! Aníron Undómiel  
  
Tiro! Êl eria e môr/  
  
Peridot green eyes met autumn gold ones as they held one another's gaze. The white cloak trailed behind Cara in the same manner of a Kings and the midday sun flashed on the gold band that rested upon the blonde's brow.  
  
/I 'lîr en êl luitha 'uren  
  
Ai! Aníron.../  
  
Cara felt a small smile touch his lips as he and Remus moved to the front amongst the slight whisperings of enchanted awe floating quietly over his ears. They stopped just before Dumbledore and Harry where Remus kissed the blonde's cheek. He slipped his arm out of the young blonde's and moved back to sit beside Mr and Mrs Weasley. He smirked a little as the woman was fluttering her hand in front of her face to stop the tear flow.  
  
Cara turned so that both he and Harry were now facing one another a foot apart. He reached up and pulled down the white hood of his cloak slowly, never taking his eyes off of his mate's. Dumbledore smiled at them before addressing the crowd.  
  
"Please be seated." There was a wave of shuffling movement as everyone settled themselves back into their chairs, simpering up at the couple.  
  
"We are gathered here today to bear witness to the union of Harry James Potter and Cara Adonis Faolan both of whom wish to unite their bodies and spirits in perfect love and perfect trust. As we stand between the worlds, they wish to acknowledge their undying love and share in the extension of the Great mystery. The Ritual site has been properly prepared for the rite of both this Handfasting and marriage, so mote it be."  
  
Dumbledore smiled down at the two as they gazed lovingly at one another whilst he continued.  
  
"All who enter here come in perfect love and perfect trust. If anyone feels otherwise let them speak now or forever hold their peace." A few moments silence was held but no one spoke.  
  
"Then let the Handfasting begin. Please Kneel." Harry and Cara both turned to face the Headmaster and knelt upon the floor. Harry stretched out his right hand as Cara stretched out his left and rested it on top of the animagi's in mid air. Reaching behind him Dumbledore took the white ribbon and tied it around the two men's hands as he lowly chanted.  
  
"You are our Lady with many faces, Our growth our nurturing our love. You are our Lord through the ages, Our Strength our Protection our passion. This cord is a symbol of your union within this magick circle. Each knot represents a blessing."  
  
He tied the final knot and stepped back.  
  
"Please rise and prepare to take your vows." Standing and turning to one another, their hands still tied Harry went first. Swallowing thickly he spoke through the lump that had formed in his throat.  
  
"Cara, before I met you I didn't realise that I wasn't whole, that I was incomplete. But then you walked into my life, a river of autumn leaves falling behind you like it was your very being falling in those shades of red and I felt that space that I didn't even know I had being filled with love in its purest from."  
  
Harry could feel his eyes misting a little and was pretty sure he saw a tear run down the smiling face of his lover but still he continued.  
  
"You've seen me at my worst and at my best, you've seen me at my weakest and you picked me up holding me close to that beautiful heart of yours. I realised at that moment, that one moment back in our first class that I wanted to live a thousand lives with you...that we were predestined whether it was as friends or lovers."  
  
The animagi squeezed the werewolf's hand lightly as he saw another tear make its way down the perfect cheek of his lover and Cara took a deep breath as he prepared to take his vows.  
  
"I've been alone my entire life but a part of me told me to keep going, that something would happen. I dreamed of a love that would make even the most romantic fairy tale seem dull in comparising but I knew that it was impossible...then I met you. My very own Prince."  
  
Harry gave a little laughing grin as the blonde continued.  
  
"You may not have said anything worthy of Shakespeare's sonnets, in fact if I remember correctly you got caught staring at me," A few members of the audience chuckled lightly, "But for me it was a day I'll always remember because I found my soul in you...I found my life."  
  
Smiling to himself for a moment Dumbledore softly called their attention to make then turn to him once more. He turned to pick up the goblet and raised the cup before them.  
  
"As the moon kisses the rain, which waters the soil, which grows the vine, which yields the berry into this cup I ask for the blessings of our Lord and Lady in this Handfasting ritual. May you never thirst."  
  
He raised the goblet to both their lips as they sipped a little and he turned back to place it on in its original place. Then he turned back to them as he clasped both their tied hands in his own.  
  
"Harry James Potter, do you take this man to be your husband, your soulmate and your lover beyond this life?"  
  
"I do." Harry's words were strong and Cara felt his lip tremble very slightly in happiness.  
  
"Cara Adonis Faolan, do you take this man to be your husband, your soulmate and your lover beyond this life?"  
  
"I do." Harry felt his heart swell uncontrollable as he heard the words. Lightly he squeezed the hand in his.  
  
"Then in the name of the God and Goddess Harry and Cara are bonded as one. By the power invested in me I now declare you Husband and husband. You may now share your first kiss in holy matrimony."  
  
The two men turned to one another and kissed passionately as the witnesses clapped, some cheering, some wolf whistling. Their free hands rested upon one another's cheeks as they stroked the smooth skin of their lovers.  
  
Cara was lost in the taste of Harry, his eyes closed while the familiar smell of cinnamon filled his senses as his mate held him closely. He could barely hear the low chuckles from Dumbledore or the loud cheering.  
  
Harry held his husband closer to him, tasting every bit of him until a tap on his shoulder brought him back to the present. Dumbledore was smiling at him as he held up the broom. He handed the rickety object over to Ron who walked back to halfway down the aisle where he carefully placed it on the floor.  
  
"You may now jump the broom!" Dumbledore called and amongst the happy clapping the two newly weds made their way down the aisle. Grinning they ran and hopped over the broom as everyone cheered louder.  
  
They turned to one another again and they were instantly kissing once more. Remus cast a quick spell to make petals fall as everyone clapped harder.  
  
Harry pulled back as he stroked the hair out of his beautiful husband's face. He placed little kisses all over the picturesque features then leant in to whisper into Cara's ear.  
  
"I belong to you."  
  
AN: Yah, whew that took ages to perfect lol. 


	29. Crazy little thing called love

Disclaimer: Only Cara is mine  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Jenna: Aye now that you mention it is very similar to the LOTR wedding, ah well lol. I've really got to find somewhere to send my pictures, I'll find some site that'll take them lol. And I'm sorry but I feel that tinsy bit proud I made you shed a few tears (Blushes) sorry lol.  
  
Hp-Azn: Eh, you're an impatient one aren't you? Yes there will be action and angst but it'll be soon. I can't just jump from the wedding to a huge battle, it wouldn't fit together. But I have something planned you'll probably get a kick out of anyway so just hold on.  
  
Sykoticstalker27: Lol Aw bless, would you like a hanky? Thank you for your compliments once more, you're all so nice to me (grins). And please, if you're going to burn the dolls at least stick a few needles here and there!  
  
Angel174: Lol I'm handing hankies out all over the place. Aye, very good about catching the meaning behind CARA receiving the dream, you're the first to say something about that. It's a shame Sirius isn't alive because I love writing for him, he's so much fun so I can't wait to start writing the Prequel to Little Wolf with Remus and Sirius's relationship. And tell me about it, I've missed writing for Draco lol.  
  
Mlilacorbett: Lol there goes another hankie. Thank you for your compliments and sure, why not Lmao! I could start a business, Vows-R-Us!  
  
Raven: Ah my head had inflated to impossible heights lol! You're so nice, you've even made me blush (grins). About the research that was funny because I was spread out on my bed with my Laptop resting on two thick books and I was surrounded by at least 13 different Wiccan books, all open on various pages when my mum walks in. She merely raises an eyebrow and says something along the lines of 'Well it's not maths but at least your learning.' Bloody hilarious at the time.  
  
Elrohir lover: Aw you make me blush Lmao! Your friend is welcome. Anyway, hmm (ponders exchange)...oh alright, you've found my weak spot (exchanges kiss for chocolate!) I like sugar, who needs drugs when you have sugar to make you bounce? And thank you, I did particularly like that chapter (grins).  
  
Pointofnoreturn: Lol well it's true! Next time you cry have a peek in the mirror. Your hair will be hanging limply around your face as you look back at bloodshot eyes and rosy cheek...mmm sexy lol! And thank you, I think that does indeed sum them up quite nicely. After this I think we'll be moving back into action though. And aye, I can't WAIT to start the prequel.  
  
Chapter 29 – Crazy thing called Love  
  
"What do you mean they're not in England?" Bellatrix Lestrange said as she stood abruptly from her chair. The Death Eater stood before her with a neutral look on his face, disguising the touch of fear he felt at the possibly outcome of this conversation.  
  
"It appears that all the Order members have booked time off at where ever they work because not one of them is in England." He spoke in a deep voice as the woman gave a high-pitched growl when she turned away from him.  
  
Lucius Malfoy simply remained sitting with his wife at his side as he sipped his wine from the pure silver goblet.  
  
"Relax sister, it just means they went elsewhere for that ridiculous wedding between the abomination to life and the Potter boy. They will return soon, just calm yourself for now."  
  
Bellatrix snapped at the Death Eater to leave as she threw herself back into her chair, her hands balled into fists on the tabletop. She'd flex them every now and again as she looked over at her brother-in-law.  
  
"You seem too uncaring about this Lucius...something you're not telling me?" She said narrowing her eyes as the longhaired man smiled triumphantly at her. He called for a house-elf who came trembling in a few moments later carrying a box in its hands. It handed it over to the man before bowing and scurrying off again.  
  
"And what, pray tell, is that?" Lestrange drawled lazily as Malfoy lifted the box onto the table. He opened it carefully before extracting something that brought a smile to Bellatrix's face.  
  
"A dagger, dear brother? And why has this got you smiling so?" She said as he handed her the instrument.  
  
"Finest silver in the world, right down to the hilt. It's lethal to any man, and is a sure killer of any Lycan."  
  
Malfoy sipped his wine once more as a malicious smile crossed his lips.  
  
"No werewolf has survived after that has been embedded in its spine."  
  
"HARRY!" Harry and Cara, who had both been talking to some Auror's as they congratulated the couple, whipped round to find the Gryffindor's walking towards them. Excusing themselves they made their way together to the joyous group.  
  
"Hi, Merlin I haven't seen you guys for years." The animagi said as he hugged the girls in turn and shook the men's hands after.  
  
"Yeah man, we've missed you." Dean said as he playfully punched Harry's arm. He laughed before turning back to Cara who was toying with the edge of his cloak nervously. Smiling gently he reached for the blonde's hand and pulled him into the group.  
  
"We then I'd like you to meet my husband. Everyone this is Cara, Cara this is everyone." Smiling the werewolf shook everyone's hands as they were introduced.  
  
"Well aren't you a keeper. You know before you we thought Harry would NEVER get married." Parvarti Patel said as Cara moved to stand beside Harry, clasping the darker man's hand in both of his.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked softly as Harry scowled at the girl.  
  
"That's not very nice." He grumbled but the girl merely laughed. She raised an eyebrow at him and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well do you even REMEMBER the Cho incident? THAT was a fiasco if there ever was one." She said and the group laughed as they agreed. Harry narrowed his eyes at the girl once more before pretending to look insulted.  
  
"Not my fault she kept crying...Hang about, the rest of the DA is here...she's not..." A sort of panicked look jumped to his face as the group laughed again. It was Padma who spoke this time.  
  
"I'm pretty sure Ron invited her as well but I think she was too scandalised. More then likely going 'A man? Marrying my ex? No way!' She probably took it personally that a male werewolf did what she couldn't."  
  
Cara blushed a little as he gave a shy lop-sided smile. This seemed to send Lavender into fits of adoration as she whipped out a camera and took a photo, startling the blonde.  
  
"What do you mean 'what she couldn't'?" Harry asked as he smirked at his blinking husband.  
  
"She couldn't 'tame' the Gryffindor lion." The twin finished as the rest of the group laughed. This time Harry blushed as Cara joined in the laughter.  
  
"Well as much fun as being teased by you lot is we have some dancing to go do." The animagi said as they left the group who gave a little cheer as they moved to the dance floor.  
  
Cara, still chuckling lightly, slipped his arms up around Harry's neck as his mate slipped his around the blonde's waist. A slow paced song started up, more modern then the Celtic music that had been playing all night. They slowly began to sway in time with the music, Cara resting his temple against Harry's cheek.  
  
/So dear to me  
  
Always keep my company  
  
Who needs to go outside  
  
I will be your silent Bride/  
  
Harry kissed his husband's temple lightly as they moved in a slow circle. Cara pulled back to rest his forehead against the animagi's so that they gazed into one another's eyes easily. He smiled as they continued to move.  
  
/I can't take my eyes off you  
  
Nothing needs to be said  
  
You send your message  
  
Right into my head/  
  
"Have you had a good day?" Harry whispered into the werewolf's ear as they swayed gently in time. Briefly he noted they were the only one's dancing but he didn't care, as far as he was concerned there was only Cara.  
  
"The best day." Came the whispered reply.  
  
/You fill me up when I'm alone  
  
So soothing is your monotone  
  
I can't take my eyes off you  
  
I can't take my eyes off you/  
  
"I always imagined this happening to other people." The blonde continued, his nose rubbing against Harry's. His lips would graze over his new husband's mouth as he spoke.  
  
/So maybe you're not as real as the others  
  
But I choose you over all my past lovers  
  
For they have come and they have gone  
  
But I can always turn you on/  
  
The song was nearing its end but still they moved in this slow circle as Cara's cloak trailed around them, his hands slipping down to toy with the elegant raven ponytail of his lover.  
  
/I can't take my eyes off you  
  
I can't take my eyes off you/  
  
They stopped moving, still their arms around one another as everyone clapped. Briefly they both caught sight of a Mrs Weasley who had obviously lost her whole fight and was crying openly into Mr Weasley's shoulder.  
  
They smiled at one another and kissed as several flashes of cameras went off.  
  
Remus stood by a pillar with his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the two kiss happily. He smiled at them with his heart swelling with pride for them both. He turned to look out the window as the sun was beginning to set on the horizon. Wanting a better look he picked up his drink and carried it outside into the meadow beside the Inn.  
  
He sat down on the ground as he watched the horizon turn pink in the Highland skies. He closed his eyes blissfully as he let the cool breeze wash over his smartly dressed body. It was then that he felt someone standing behind him.  
  
Turning he found no one there making him frown. He was a werewolf and for all the years he'd been under the curse his senses had never let him down. Turning back round he watched the sky again but kept his senses cast out this time.  
  
("You're a cautious bugger you know that?")  
  
Remus's heart stopped at the sound of that voice. He whipped his head round as he stood and looked around frantically. His breathing became erratic until finally his voice came out in a hoarse cracked tone.  
  
"Padfoot?" He whispered as he heard a low chuckle that sent spikes of pleasure down his spine.  
  
("How you doing love?") Came the soft reply and he let out an almost inaudible cry as he smiled. He felt an invisible hand cup his cheek and closing his eyes he leant into it.  
  
"Better t-then before." He stuttered out as the hand was joined by another on his other cheek.  
  
("I came like you asked love...I met Cara, like you asked.")  
  
A tear rolled down Remus's cheek but he smiled and hovered his hand over the sensation on his cheek.  
  
"I know, he gave me your m-message." The wind picked up and he could hear the laughter from the party picking up, drifting around him.  
  
("I have to go now but I just wanted you to know I came...that I still love you.")  
  
Nodding Remus let a few more tears make their slow trail down his cheeks. He felt a tingling sensation on his lips as unseen lips gently rested upon them, a little pressure being added until finally he could no longer feel the presence.  
  
"We'll see you when you get back." Harry said as he and Cara hugged everyone in turn. They had their bags ready by the door as they had dressed into normal clothing once more, ready to leave on their honeymoon.  
  
"Have a good time." Remus said as he finished hugging Cara and the two newly weds left with a final wave.  
  
AN: Lyrics by Melanie Doane from her song 'Can't take my eyes off you.' 


	30. Cut short

Disclaimer: Only Cara  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Arigazi: Ah the 'Jump over the broom' thing is always performed in a Wiccan Handfasting. It represents that the couple is now married or trysted together. And aye, dagger bad but like you said I've made a promise to you.  
  
Jenna: Lol you're all (well...some are) worried about Cara aren't you. I can't really say much without revealing too much but don't worry, Cara will be ok. And tell me about it, nice pictures they would be lol.  
  
Hp-Azn: Lmao, just a tad. I will not kill Cara, sorry to disappoint but it wouldn't fit in to what I have planned.  
  
AN: We're going on an assumption here that Harry and Cara's Honeymoon is almost over and the rest of the Order has been back at work for almost a fortnight. Plus recently my scene barriers haven't been propping up so you'll get in the brackets where they are (Sigh).  
  
Chapter 30 – Cut short  
  
(England)  
  
"They tried attacking Kingsley!" Tonks gasped as she skidded to a halt in Grimmauld kitchen. Remus, Dumbledore and the two senior Weasleys looked up at the Pink-haired witch in shock.  
  
"By Merlin, is he ok?" Remus said as he stood offering his vacant seat to the trembling woman.  
  
"He's fine, fought them all off but he's just gone to St Mungo's. I think they broke his arm but otherwise he fought them off." She said quietly as though convincing herself more then anyone else. Dumbledore stood and after patting her shoulder reassuringly he stood straight once more.  
  
"I'm going to go visit him, Remus call the rest of the Order together."  
  
With a swirl of his cloak he disappeared as the werewolf gathered up the pot of Floo powder...he had a lot of people to call. Where was Harry when you needed him?  
  
(Malta)  
  
"Bloody hell, get that fan on. I'm roasting here!" Harry gasped as he unlocked his and Cara's hotel room. They practically dragged themselves in as the Malta sun was felt even in the confides of the room.  
  
Cara went and opened a balcony door where he was met with blaring sunshine and the laughter of kids in the pools downstairs. He threw their damp towels over to hang on the banister as he walked back into the room and it was here that he found Harry comically collapsed on the floor.  
  
Chuckling as he neared the panting man he knelt down to straddle his husband's hips. Smirking, the animagi opened his eyes and his hands flew up to grasp the slender waist of his mate. With the last of his energy he could muster he flipped them over.  
  
"There's something about this country that's made you very...turned on." He purred as he leant down to nibble at a sweet juncture on the blonde's neck, extracting a moan as he did so.  
  
"What can I say? That tan looks very fetching on you." Cara returned as he arched his neck back to give the darker man better access. Harry hummed against the nice red mark he'd made now making the man shiver.  
  
"So do you love. Even the Greek God's pale in comparison to you." The werewolf raked his hands down the animagi's back and they were just getting into it when a curious whistle of a bird came from behind them.  
  
Turning around as he was still straddled over his lover Harry smirked when he spotted Fawkes the phoenix sitting perched on the balcony, his head cocked as he tried to work out what the humans were doing.  
  
"'Lo Fawkes." He said as he stood off of his mate and made his way to the bird. He let the bird hop up onto his shoulder as he extracted a letter from its elegant leg. After reading it he nodded once at the bird who set off then back to England in a burst of flames.  
  
Cara came up behind his husband and slipped his arms around the smooth skin of Harry's waist, planting a kiss on the naked shoulder. The animagi's arms covered his own as he rubbed over the blonde's forearms.  
  
"What was that about?" The werewolf asked against Harry's neck as the other man sighed.  
  
"The Death Eater's attacked Kingsley and it looks like that battle that's been brewing is finally spilling over." Harry leant his head back to rest it on Cara's shoulder but the werewolf didn't look too distraught.  
  
"I figured as much. To be honest with you I'm surprised we got such a long run...I thought we'd be pulled out of our escape LONG before this." He chuckled as he placed another kiss on the warm skin of his mate. Harry turned in his arms so they both now rested their hands on the small of the other's back.  
  
"Not upset?" He asked and Cara kissed him lightly.  
  
"Not upset," He reassured him.  
  
(England)  
  
Dumbledore came back through the doors of Grimmauld place some time around midnight with a heavy sigh on his lips. Walking into the kitchen he found a great deal of the Order there as they chatted quietly amongst themselves.  
  
Clearing his throat they all looked over at him as he sat down in the chair at the foot of the table.  
  
"The new battle has begun. Turns out they are tired of waiting and are now going to lure us out. Kingsley is resting quite comfortable with Auror security watching him but I fear that these people will use other methods to draw us out...like harming innocents."  
  
A murmur of commotion went round the room but most people looked as though they accepted this, they knew it was coming.  
  
"The Order it would seem is to fight once more. I have already called Harry and Cara back," Remus was about to protest at the prospect of his cubs' honeymoon being interrupted but Dumbledore simply held up a hand, "Harry is our most powerful fighter Remus old friend. He is very much needed here. Besides, you know he'd be upset to know he missed out on the action."  
  
Light chuckles went round the room at the thought of Harry having a tantrum at being left out.  
  
"So, my friends, I wish for you all to prepare yourselves...we are to go to battle in the next few days."  
  
(On the Plane)  
  
"Why are we using muggle transportation again?" Harry whispered into his husband's ear as they sat in the uncomfortable small space.  
  
"Because we didn't want to risk splicing ourselves and the Floo network could be being watched by the Death Eaters." Cara said reasonably as he nibbled on a bag of peanuts.  
  
Harry gave another great sigh as he tried to lean back in his chair but the chair merely hit the back wall of the plane. Finally he opted for looking out the window but it was only for so long that clouds could entertain you. Besides, this was nothing compared to the thrill of riding a broom.  
  
He was about ready to scream in bored despair when he felt a gentle hand slip under the blanket he'd thrown over himself and rest on his sensitive thigh. Looking over his husband looked just as calm as he scanned over a book he'd brought with him but still that hand moved sensually over his leg.  
  
Looking around with a smile he noted that they were on the back seats and that there was no one on the sets across from them...they were practically by themselves back here. Grinning wider he snuggled further into his chair and closer to his husband. He slipped his hand under the red blanket Cara had over his lap and moved it dangerously close to a sensitive area.  
  
The hand on his own thigh tightened in surprise before a small gasp of air left the blonde's lips and the hand moved once more. Smirking wickedly Harry ran his hand palm flat so his fingers tickled the smooth skin on the inside of the werewolf's thigh. In response Cara's hand moved higher almost knocking the air out of Harry's lungs as it ran sensually over him.  
  
Thinking quickly should a stewardess walk by Harry shuffled closer and closed his eyes feigning sleep as they continued to stroke one another. He bit back several moans but smiled none the less.  
  
This trip suddenly got a whole lot better.  
  
(England)  
  
Remus closed the door to the last guestroom after ensuring its participants were comfortable. For safety measures the Order were all to stay at Grimmauld for the next few days so that members wouldn't be picked off one by one before the fight came to head.  
  
Slowly making his way downstairs he heard a faint knock at the door. Walking over he peered through a small peephole in the door to find a distorted image of Harry looking round and talking to someone in the glare of the muggle street-lamp. With a smile he opened the door.  
  
The two looked up as the door opened to find Remus on the otherside.  
  
"Hey!" Harry said happily in a whispered cheer as they embraced. He moved round his guardian as Cara hugged the man in turn until finally the older werewolf closed the door.  
  
"I'm so sorry we had to drag you away so soon." He said regretfully as they moved into the kitchen. The two other men dumped their bags onto a chair as they moved to help Remus make a cup of tea.  
  
"Ah don't worry about it Remus, we had long enough to enjoy ourselves AND get a tan." The animagi joked as the tawny haired man turned to survey them.  
  
"Damn you, both of you. I don't tan, I just burn." Chuckled the older man as Cara pulled out three mugs from the cupboard.  
  
"How's Kingsley?" Harry asked drawing the conversation back to the serious matter in hand. Remus looked back at him with a solemn smile on his face.  
  
"He's doing all right but I think he's frustrated he's bed ridden. I imagine he would quite like to beat the people who sent him to St Mungo's."  
  
Before Harry could say anymore Dumbledore moved into the kitchen. He looked up and smiled kindly at the two young men.  
  
"Safe journey?" He asked as he and Harry shook hands.  
  
"Yes, thank you...What's going to happen now?"  
  
A silence rung out in the room as Dumbledore sighed a little and removed his half-moon glasses to polish them on his shirt.  
  
"We should get you training again...that Green Flame of yours is going to need to be tamed once more."  
  
Cara watched the exchange with a heavy heart. These men had been fighting Wars like this for years and he supposed that they were getting very tired of it. He had only ever heard of these 'battles' through newspapers and books but now here he was, in the middle of one. But to his husband this was just another day...another battle...another burden. His heart ached at the thought of it.  
  
He grabbed Harry's hand as they all sat. The men continued to talk about strategies and possible outcomes but Cara only offered himself as an anchor to the raven-haired male beside him...this time Harry wouldn't have to fight alone as this time, no matter what, Cara would be by his side. 


	31. The Sound of Hope

Disclaimer: Only Cara  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Elrohir Lover: Aye, not so sunny here either, warm though. Very humid at the mo, makes me irritable lol!  
  
Beenieweenie: Lol, I'll try not to piss anyone off, you're all just going to have to trust me. The plots up in my head I just need to get it down.  
  
Passionflower: Lol ah why not, I love everyone else. And thank, I try to update as quickly as possibly. I give warning to people now though, my next story (the Sirius/Remus prequel) may not be as quick as I have exams ongoing at the moment (Nasty things).  
  
Sykoticstalker27: Oh don't worry, I have to get round to beaten some Death Eaters now. And don't feel bad for the boys, they got to get kinky on an plane after all (hehe).  
  
Hp-Azn: Lmao interesting logic. Well the thing I have planned may quench your somewhat sadistic nature (and I mean that in a loving way) so just hold on a moment longer. You amuse me because you always give the impression of someone on vast quantities of coffee.  
  
Arigazi: Lmao tell me about it, it must be Harry bringing it out of him (grin). And aye, poor Kingsley but he's a big man, he can handle himself.  
  
GryffRavHuffSlythendor: Lmao I was tempted but there you go. Have to wait for raunchy scenes another day, sorry. Otherwise, thank you, you're so cool.  
  
Chapter 31 – The Sound of Hope  
  
Cara gave another great lurch as he awoke in a sweat before growling and collapsing backwards against his pillow. Harry watched him with pity tainting his green eyes as his lover frowned over being rudely awakened by his occurring nightmare. It had been appearing more then usual since they had returned and quite frankly Harry felt useless.  
  
"Again?" He asked softly as the werewolf curled up against him once more, frowning as he rubbed at the sleep in his eyes.  
  
"Isn't it always?" The blonde grumbled back as he closed his eyes to listen to the reassuring thrumming of his Husband's heart.  
  
Harry stroked the silky hair idly as he tried to sooth the body next to his. He pulled the sheets tighter round their unclothed bodies until someone knocked once and before he could answer they came barging in.  
  
"Oh Bloody hell Potter I could've spent my life NOT seeing your birthday suit." Draco Malfoy cried as he slammed a hand over his eyes. Cara ducked under the covers but Harry sat up with one side of the sheets bundled around his waist and a scowl on his face.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing in here?" He barked as the annoying man made a mock gag noise.  
  
"Believe me Potter, it ain't all sunshine and flowers on my end either. But your bloody fan club downstairs said I should make myself useful and wake you up."  
  
Growling Harry picked up one of his shoes from the side of the bed and lobbed it right at the ex-slytherin causing the man to give a quick yelp and lower his hand to look at the animagi with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"Bloody hell! I come in here, where may I add I have now been tainted with this image, and you throw your muggle nicks at me!" Malfoy fumed as Harry continued to glare.  
  
"Ok one, they're called 'Nikes' not 'Nicks' you half wit, and two you come into MY room and claim I've sprung my nudity on you. Sod off will you!" He ranted and after a final sneer the resident hostage left.  
  
Harry leant back into his pillow where he gave a muffled scream of annoyance. Cara chuckled as he poked his head back out and patted the raven males shoulder.  
  
"Well that improved my morning a little." He joked and grinning Harry rolled over where he whapped his husband lightly with the pillow.  
  
(Downstairs)  
  
Harry and Cara made their way into the kitchen where they found a great deal of the Order (and a frowning Draco) sitting. Dumbledore looked up and smiled as they both took a seat.  
  
"Ah good to see you're both up. Well Harry, as soon as you've finished your breakfast I would very much like to begin your preparation for the Flame once more."  
  
Nodding Harry looked over at Cara who was smiling gently at him. In the face of that smile he couldn't find himself worrying about the battle, not like last time.  
  
"Good, good. Well we've managed to fix up the old work out room here so we should be set." Turning back to his breakfast the headmaster finished his breakfast, as did everyone else.  
  
Half an hour later Harry found himself standing in the medium sized room. A shining wood floor was decorated with various work out mats and a range of weapons lined the walls.  
  
Dumbledore stood to the side, his large cloak gone this time and in its place a simple jumper and trousers. The image made Cara smirk at the normality of it as he sat off to the side with the aged man.  
  
Harry was dressed in a pair of black cargos and a worn Hengehill gym T- shirt as he faced off against Tonks who was wearing a pair of baggy purple tracksuit bottoms and a white tank top.  
  
"Right, I think some physical training to build up your adrenaline should do for now Harry." Dumbledore said as the animagus and Metamorphmagus squared off with smirks on their faces.  
  
"Begin." The Headmaster said simply and with yells the two Auror's moved quickly towards one another.  
  
Tonks went to throw a high punch but Harry blocked it with his forearm, moving to make a low punch but like he had the witch knocked it off course with her free arm. They both spun to escape one another's with little cries.  
  
Smirking Tonks kicked high and caught Harry in the chest but he didn't fall. He merely flawed his arm a little to regain his balance before taking up another stance then ran back to her. He jumped giving a spinning kick, which caught her chin and knocked her on her feet.  
  
Cara made to say something but soon the woman was bouncing back up, smirk set in place and with a great yell moved forward once more.  
  
The werewolf watched fascinated as they both danced around one another, the attacks getting more and more physical as the two got into it. The intensity in Harry's eyes as he ducked another punch was almost overwhelming and it began to slowly dawn on Cara who exactly he had married.  
  
Another hour of this occurred before finally Dumbledore clapped his hands once. The two stopped, Tonks on the floor and Harry straddled on her as he held a fist at his side, and Cara felt a twinge of jealousy at the witches current situation...only a twinge though because he had access to being pinned under those thighs any day. That thought made him grin a little.  
  
"I think that should be enough. I know I speak for both Cara and me when I say just watching you two has been tiring. Now I think some Magickal training is in order my boy."  
  
Nodding Harry stood as he panted from the work out. His lungs and throat burned as he sucked in breath but the sight of his husband happily checking out his current state of his adrenaline filled, sweat covered body made him grin impishly.  
  
"I however would rather Miss Tonks and Mr Potter-Faolan were not present. Things can get...intense, around this kind of magick." The wizened wizard said with a little wink at the animagi as he leant his hands on his knees, panting for breath and gave a little dismissive wave of his hand.  
  
Both Metamorphmagus and Werewolf left silently, closing the door behind them. The witch was gasping for air and Cara felt obliged to help her walk into the kitchen where she promptly collapsed into a chair quite happily.  
  
"That...was...one hell...of a work out!" She panted as the occupants of the table smirked at her. Cara moved to sit beside Hermione as the table resumed their conversations.  
  
"So, did you enjoy yourself?" The woman asked slyly as the blonde blushed. He quickly sipped her drink to avoid the question causing her to laugh.  
  
"I guess he'll be getting a little surprise tonight then?" She cackled as he laughed and whapped her on the arm.  
  
"Oh shut up! Came you honestly blame me?" He said smirking, frowning slightly when he heard a disgruntled noise come from the Hostage across the table. The platinum-blonde male was leaning back on his chair, the two legs teetering once more making Cara raise his eyebrow cockily. Closing his eyes and muttering an incantation he heard the snap of wood giving way followed by a somewhat high pitched scream. Smirking once more the werewolf opened his eyes to find the semi-hostage sprawled across the floor.  
  
The Weasleys were beside themselves with laughter as Hermione shook her head.  
  
"You've been with Harry too long." She stated simply as the man smiled innocently at her.  
  
"Moi? You must be mistaking."  
  
Before anything else could be said there was a loud crackling sound that filled the house as paintings jumped off walls and several cups smashed. A good number of the table occupants jumped under the table as a loud bang gave off and the rest of the mugs on the table shattered.  
  
"What the hell was that!" Cara asked frantically but all he found was a laughing Ron and Hermione.  
  
"That would be Harry. He did this last time." The red headed male chuckled as everyone climbed back out, poking their heads out gingerly before ducking once more when the crackling returned.  
  
"Harry..." The werewolf said weakly and Remus crawled up behind him chuckling. He patted the young man's shoulder reassuringly.  
  
"Oh yes. You've married our very own uber-wizard kiddo."  
  
Cara sat there stunned at this new discovery. He knew Harry was powerful but this...this was...it didn't have words for what it was, it was mind- boggling that's what it was!  
  
What was even weirder was the way how...CALMLY...everyone took it. Some had salvaged their cups as they crawled under the long table and were carrying on their conversations as though hiding under a table was a normal occurrence.  
  
Another bang made him jump out of his thoughts. The sound was followed by a loud screeching sound, the sound of that Green Phoenix he'd witnessed back in his and Harry's flat. The sound was soothing to his soul but soon another sound tingled down his spine that filled him with love and that feral submission of his wolf side to his mate, Caerleon. A howl, a deep penetrating sound that intermingled with the bird's song filled the air and everyone save himself frowned.  
  
"That's a new bit, he didn't howl last time." Hestia said as she sipped her tea. Cara smirked as he closed his eyes and let the sound of hope wash over him. 


	32. Judgement Day

Disclaimer: Only Cara  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Elrohir Lover: Ah I used to get detentions but teachers were generally more amused by me then annoyed. I'm the single student that successfully poked themselves in the eye during a boring lesson one time...brings new meaning to the term 'extreme measures doesn't it'? Anyway, I think Draco would agree with you lol.  
  
Passionflower: Aye, exams are crappy but it's only an Art practical. I need to get a ton of preparation work together though (which sucks 'cause I'm useless with research academically lol. Anyway, let the excitement begin.  
  
Kitty254781: Ah (takes a bow) the best kind of laughter there is Lmao! And don't worry, I know you reviewers have busy lives so I never take it personally if someone doesn't review for a while (You guys seem to apologise for that a lot, it's ok lol. Just knowing you're enjoying the fic is good enough for me).  
  
Hp-Azn: uh uh, no there's something in here you're going to like Lmao.  
  
Sykoticstalker27: Lmao Aye that he is, and the Death Eaters aren't going to know what hit them. You'd think they'd learn after the Second Wizard War.  
  
Arigazi: Tell me about, I'm usually thinking the same thing. I mean he's supposed to be this world saviour but he just seems so...normal wizard like. Except when he goes on those huge adventures. Sure his courageous side kicks in but even then it's just using his cunning. So I felt, let's give him that power he's very much deserved lol.  
  
Chapter 32 – Judgement day  
  
Harry tightened the final strap on his boots before placing his bent leg back onto the floor of the Auror changing rooms. He looked around and saw Tonks solemnly fixing her forearm guard into place as she stared off to a blank space on the wall. The rest of Tiphareth silently dressed into their BattleRobes and the Order members that were fighting were being handed spare suits.  
  
The young Captain then looked to the right of him where Cara was sat on the bench, knee bent up so his foot was resting on the bench with him and he was clicking the straps on his boots into place.  
  
"Cara..." He whispered and the blonde looked up at him, a smile fixed into place as he gazed into those worried peridot eyes.  
  
"Yes?" He whispered back hoarsely as Harry moved to kneel in front of him, his hands resting on the blonde's knees.  
  
"Are you sure you won't stay behind at Grimmauld Place? Hermione could really need some help there and..." Cara placed a finger to his spouse's lips to stop the same excuses he'd heard the night before.  
  
"I'm fighting with you Harry. You can keep trying to find a paradox to force me to stay but in the end even that isn't going to stop me. This is my battle too."  
  
The animagi looked up at him woefully until he suddenly leant up and placed a searing kiss on the werewolf's lips. Pulling back he pressed their foreheads together.  
  
"No matter what, don't die for me ok? My parents did that, Sirius did that...don't be sacrifice number four ok?" He asked quietly and Cara reached up to run his hands through the ebony looks as he watched the pained look flitter across Harry's face.  
  
"I can't make that promise." The werewolf whispered back honestly and Harry clenched his eyes shut. He opened them again as he placed another kiss on the pink lips before him.  
  
"We should go over the strategies one last time." Came the voice of Albus Dumbledore who stood beside Commander Dagda. The Commander slowly beckoned the group closer to go over a plan he'd drawn on a board behind him.  
  
Harry remained where he was, clasping Cara's hand tightly in his as he silently mouthed along with the Commander...he'd heard the plan so many times now. They were to use the element of surprise, British Wizard intelligence having given them this opportunity after they discovered that the remaining Death Eaters were located in Malfoy Manor.  
  
From there one group, Tiphareth, was to distract from the front as the Order moved in from the back. The orders were to catch and detain but...but they were to use drastic measures should the situation arise. These were experienced killers and they were not to forget this, despite the absence of Voldermort.  
  
"Ok Gentlemen and Women...you better grow some bronze balls because we're on our way." Dagda gave an incline of his head as everyone moved into their respectable groups. Harry moved to stand beside his team as Cara moved to stand beside the Order. Remus clasped a hand on the younger werewolf's shoulder as he watched the exchange between the two lovers silently. He prayed to every deity that he knew to protect them...to not do what it did to him.  
  
"Tiphareth, ride!" Dagda barked and various loud cracks were echoed off the walls as each member began to apparate, the loud snaps causing Cara to blink but he never took his gaze off of his husband who was the last to disappear in a loud powerful crack of green flame.  
  
(Malfoy Manor)  
  
The waning moon provided the only form of light as the Auror's silently stalked towards the looming manor. Harry bent low as he ran until he crouched behind a bush, Clay stopping behind him as the Captain turned his head to his right. He caught sight of Tonks and Frank so he began to initiate commands with a series of hand movements. The Pink haired witch nodded once before she and Frank moved off once more to get closer.  
  
Edgar and Marie stealthily moved to hide behind a large statue of a bronze dragon as they slipped their wands out. Kiki moved to a smaller statue just before them crouching low.  
  
"We need to get closer without giving ourselves away...not just yet." Harry muttered to Clay but before he could move he heard a shout...it came from a distance...the back of the Manor.  
  
"Sounds like the Order's here. Guess they were spotted sooner then we hoped." Clay whispered back as they all began to shuffle closer. Suddenly struck with an idea Harry turned, informing the man of his idea before he shifted into Caerleon and charged towards the Manor in his sleek white wolf form. He made it up the steps, running past the rest of the group until he was able to stick his wolf head through the door. He must have entered the front entrance to the main Hall as he watched two more Death Eaters run out the back doors where a great commotion of a fight could be heard.  
  
Backing out for a moment he gave Tonks a meaningful look causing her to give the order to move onwards. Shifting back into his human form Harry lead the group through so that they could come up behind the Death Eaters through the main doors.  
  
Wands drawn the group moved forward, barging through the main doors with a cry, startling the enemies as they came up behind them, firing off hexes at the same time as the Order shooting them from the front.  
  
Cara ducked as another shooting red light flew past him before he fired back with a similar spell, hitting the large man squarely in the chest. However another Death Eater merely took his place but this no longer mattered. The werewolf was so full of adrenaline that he could feel everything pulsating around him.  
  
Harry could feel the throb of the Green Flame in him aching to get out but he kept chanting ("Not yet, not now") as the energy began to burn. He was acutely aware of the wolf strength of his lover now releasing itself raw, untamed and it proved to act like ecstasy to the phoenix within.  
  
"Potter!" The animagi whipped round and instantly hatred bubbled within him like bile. Bellatrix stood before him, wand drawn at her side, black hair partially covering her face and a wicked grin on her blood red lips.  
  
"I've looked forward to this day...I took one Animagi down, shouldn't be difficult for you." She lunged forward with a bitter scream the same time Harry charged forwards.  
  
Cara whipped round as he heard the scream to find his husband ("My mate" Inari screamed from within him) battling with the mad woman. Spell after spell was thrown ferociously at one another as the woman screamed her pleasure at the fight, a sneer of purest hatred fixed on Harry's beautiful face.  
  
A green light narrowly missed the werewolf as he used his Lycan reflexes to dodge it. Still using the great speed he moved in a blur to stand behind the caster as he twisted the man's arm up behind him and snapping it with a satisfying crack.  
  
He took a spinning kick to the man's head then knocking the sobbing man unconscious. The amber in his eyes burned now like molten gold and his pupils had dilated in the effect of the burning courage raging in him.  
  
He moved to stand before Remus who was fending off two Death Eaters and noticed that the older wolf too had surfaced. They stood back to back, turning in a circle as they threw various spells out all over the place.  
  
Harry felt the flame scratching at his surface now, his eyes now taking on a cat like glow as he gritted his teeth, sending another stunning spell at the witch cackling in front of him.  
  
"You're pathetic Potter! You couldn't save your Godfather and now you fail to protect the Order!" She spat as he dodged another Avada Kedavra.  
  
"I believe that it is the Death Eaters who are falling Lestrange, Look around you! Your War is lost!" He hissed back as finally he heard the sharp whistle of Fawkes sound in the distance...his signal.  
  
("Finally!").  
  
He stood straight-backed as he lowered his arms to his side, closing his eyes momentarily. Bellatrix thought she had found her opening but when she cast her hex it simply hit an invisible shield that glimmered silver for a moment before returning to its transparent state.  
  
Harry suddenly jerked his head up and a great screech of the phoenix filled the night sky. His eyes burned a toxic green before he suddenly burst into flames and once more in his place stood the brilliant green phoenix. Bellatrix's mouth opened in silent horror as the impressive bird glared down at her before quick as lighting flew through her, drawing the life out of her and causing her now deceased body to crumple to the ground.  
  
The bird opened its mouth in a great soul-piercing cry as it flew around the fields, casting protection shields in front of the Order and Auror members.  
  
Cara watched transfixed as the bird flew over him in a brilliant warm wind. He never noticed Lucius Malfoy kneel beside the body of his dead sister-in- law, never saw him look up sharply at the great flame and never saw him fix his loathe tainted face upon the transfixed werewolf...he never saw the dagger drawn from the robe belt...  
  
...But Harry did.  
  
Screeching filled the air as Harry soared in a loop to reach Cara in time, watching with his eyes wide as Malfoy threw the dagger causing it to whistle through the air at his beloved.  
  
He changed halfway through landing, the flames turning into the cloak surrounding him and pushed Cara forcefully to one side.  
  
The werewolf landed on his front and turned just in time to see the silver dagger embed itself within Harry's chest. The final screeches of the great phoenix filled the air and the look of fear crossed his husband's face.  
  
Cara finally understood his nightmare.  
  
"NO!" He screamed, the sound tearing at his throat as he jumped up. He ran forwards just in time to catch the slumping body of his lover before he collapsed on his knees.  
  
He never saw when Remus and Tonks flew at Lucius, fighting him together as he shouted like a mad man.  
  
Cara clutched Harry to him as the animagi kept opening and closing his mouth to say something but only great heaving breaths were coming out.  
  
"Harry no, no." He sobbed as he rocked with his husband clutched to his chest. Harry's hand moved up to grip the handle of the dagger before he pulled it out with a grunt of pain. The werewolf gave a little cry for his mate as he quickly and rather clumsily placed a hand over the wound to stop the over flowing blood taking away the precious life he couldn't live without. He frantically turned his head behind him, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Someone, for Goddess sakes HELP HIM!" He screamed as his body was overcome with body-raking sobs. He could vaguely see mediwitches running towards them but he soon turned back to the beautiful man in his arms. A trickle of blood slipped down the corner of Harry's mouth and Cara sobbed harder.  
  
"Don't you die, don't you leave me, don't you fucking leave me do you here?" He said, his face scrunching up in raw pain as Harry's hand slowly reached up to cup his cheek, the warm blood now tainting his skin.  
  
Harry mouthed three words at him before his eyes flickered shut, Cara's great shout of pain filling the air.  
  
(TBC)  
  
An: I soooo know I'm going to get hurt but pft, please, as if this is the end...hold onto your seats people and have faith in old Athena...I'm actually rather proverbially shitting myself at the reviews I'll get from this Lmao! 


	33. Autumn Skies

Disclaimer: Only Cara is mine really  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Vimana Feral: Lol (blushes) well aren't you lovely. I'm glad I could bring you in so, it's amazing how popular this had become, even considering the whole OC thing. And thank you, Cara is definitely one of my more favourite characters I've created.  
  
Passionflower: Oh no, I made you cry. Well, beats making you angry I suppose lol. So here you are an update as an offering.  
  
GryffRavHuffSlythendor: Lmao ah the raunchy scene. Maybe I'll write it, maybe I wont (you're going to have to read further to see there will still be a couple). And I offer a thousand apologies to almost killing you.  
  
Mlilcorbett: Aye, a tad unusual for me but like I said, the plots always been up here (taps head) that I almost feel bad for leading everyone up with a false hope.  
  
Elrohir Lover: (Ducks fruit) lol, sorry! Just read further, go on! But you know...that chocolate IS tempting.  
  
Idril.Tinuviel: Loud and clear dear, loud and clear.  
  
Arigazi: I kind of guessed you might so excuse me as I cower behind you Lmao! Nah, everyone's being ok, you're all more upset then angry (GUILT TRIP LMAO!). But I'm glad I have your faith.  
  
Hp-Azn: Lmao, nice to see you're enjoying yourself over there.  
  
Angel74: You're compliments truly warmed me, thank you so much. I particularly liked how you added the little plea at the end, it was as though you were slipping it in sneakily almost lol.  
  
Beenieweenie: Just me being me. And aye, you're probably right lol.  
  
Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
Chapter 33 – Autumn Skies  
  
The white walls of the hospital were blinding. The late autumn sun filtered in through the windows casting deep intoning shadows upon patient's faces as they sat in the waiting room, People visiting sick relatives, coming in for check ups, working and not one of them looked up when the main doors burst open. Not one watched as a team of Mediwitches and wizards pushed a hospital cot quickly through the room, a dark fallen angel laying over it deathly pale as his vibrant red life stained the white bandages, his oxygen being forced through a mask and not one looked up as the group of people followed though the doors.  
  
Remus could hear all the commotion around him, the Healer's giving sharp orders to one another as they crashed through another set of double doors. The sound of the frantic movements around the moving cot and the continuous pumps of air being forced down Harry's throat. He could hear Dumbledore arguing with a Healer as he refused entry but despite everything it was the one unmoving figure that rang loud in his ears.  
  
He looked at Cara who had stopped in the centre of the waiting room, arms by his side and tears running down his cheeks.  
  
Silence.  
  
That was all Cara could hear. He could see the movement of the Headmaster's lips as he spoke with an equally silent man. He could see Aurors being treated for wounds as they craned their heads to try see through the doors their Captain had been led to, he could see as a child ran past him in silent laughter as he pretended to make a toy fly.  
  
But other then seeing, all he could hear was silence.  
  
He couldn't hear when Remus grabbed him by the shoulders and began speaking to him. The man's face was straining against tears as he tried to communicate with the stricken werewolf but still Cara did not hear.  
  
Then his heart pumped loudly in his ears, the sensation building up faster and faster until finally he heard it shatter into a thousand pieces so small that they splintered his chest like little pins.  
  
He fell to his knees then as a brilliant sob escaped him.  
  
Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
"Shit he's losing too much blood!"  
  
Harry could feel hands on his chest pressing down until slowly a numbing sensation ran through his body like metallic liquid. It was soothing to his aching body and the bright lights behind his eyes began to shift into darkness.  
  
Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
Cara's whole body trembled as he curled further into himself, great soundless sobs shaking his body as he watched his tears land in drops onto his hands. Everything was moving as though in slow motion, the watery tears crashing to the floor where they shattered like glass, their pieces flying in every direction.  
  
He felt like he was crying blood as his life slipped away from him in every chest-heaving intake of breath, every stinging fall of a tear.  
  
He rocked where he was, not feeling when the arms slipped around him like a blanket of warmth. He couldn't make out the words that Remus was saying to him through his own grief.  
  
His Harry was slipping away from him, he could feel it through the bond the two had created together. Suddenly everything about Harry flooded his senses as he thought about this...  
  
Harry laughing, Harry smiling, Harry crying, Harry angry. His beautiful face showing the purest of ecstasies, his burning fire of emerald in anger, his artist's hands running themselves through the werewolf's blonde hair like it was the finest spun silk.  
  
"I can't...I can't..." He sobbed as he buried his face in his trembling hands. He listened vaguely as his laboured hitching breathes were caught in the caverns of his palms and he could feel the dampness of Harry's blood still on his cheeks.  
  
"Cara..." Remus whispered through tears beside him as he pulled the young man to his chest.  
  
Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
"The peripheral arteries aren't functioning. His veins have shrunken, there's no place for the blood to go."  
  
"Prepare to intubate."  
  
"I'm in! I'll connect him to the respirator!"  
  
"Forceps on his main artery, connect him to the Heart-lung machine."  
  
Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
Harry felt like he was floating, which was not such a weird thing as he usually did that in his flame form. Was he in his flame form?  
  
He opened his eyes to check but found he wasn't floating, as he believed, but he was actually standing on firm ground...he was standing in the Department of Mysteries.  
  
Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
Remus returned with two coffees in his hand to sit beside Cara who was now staring at a far window in the waiting room. He sat down with a heavy sigh and slowly handed the hot drink to the blonde who didn't take it straight away until he pulled his gaze away from the bright window.  
  
"Here, drink this." The older man said quietly as he leant back. The blonde held the cup in his hands but he didn't drink it, settling instead for staring back out the transparent glass.  
  
He watched as the maple leaves trickled slowly off the tree in an unseen wind, twirling as the movement caused a whistling sound to filter through the windowpanes. He watched as one premature green leaf fell with an amber maple leaf in an intimate dance causing another tear to roll silently down the curve of his face.  
  
"I'm not strong like you." He finally whispered making Remus jump slightly as he turned to look at the younger man.  
  
"What?" He asked as Cara turned his red rimmed eyes to the man he considered a father.  
  
"I'm not strong like you...If Harry dies...I can't do what you've done." Slowly he turned his face back to the autumn scene before him as Remus gripped his shoulder, resting his forehead against it and wept silently.  
  
Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
"We're going to have to administer a blood transfusion."  
  
Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
The animagi gazed round the dark room, looking for anybody...looking for his lover.  
  
"Cara?" He called and his voice echoed off the walls. He cried it again, louder this time but it just made to echo for longer.  
  
He fell to his knees as he felt something constrict within his chest. There was a dull ache as he rested a shaking hand over his eyes. He gritted his teeth before dropping his hand quickly only to be startled once more.  
  
No longer was he in The Ministry of Magic but now he was on top of the remains of Godric Hollow. He stood abruptly as a baby's crying filled the air around him. He could hear the reflections of a man ("His father" He realised) shouting out a curse as though he was miles away, a dulled sound of a hex being cast.  
  
He heard a faint female voice plead to someone to spare her child. A bitter laughter sounded as though like a far away memory and he let out another yell, a tear slipping down his cheek as he begged within his mind for Riddle not to kill his mother this time.  
  
Then he felt a jolt in his stomach similar to a Portkey as he moved once more to stand in a place he did not know.  
  
He stood on top of a circular patch of grass and to his left stood a horizon of brilliant green meadows. On his right was a woodland scene of tall trees dressed in red leaves, a shower of auburn trickling down onto the floor.  
  
Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
A Healer came out, still decked out in the operation robes causing everyone to jump up.  
  
"He needs a blood transfusion, please someone, tell me your blood type. Mr Potter's B!" She panted as Dumbledore suddenly moved forwards.  
  
"I'm B, please let me help!" He said. Cara watched as the woman led him back through the doors, the aged man looking back once as he and the werewolf locked gazes. Without words Dumbledore had administered an order.  
  
'Don't give up hope yet.'  
  
Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
The blonde werewolf watched the doors, his gaze unwavering as he waited for someone to come back through.  
  
Suddenly, the silence he had felt earlier had returned. He could hear nothing...until an echoing sound of footsteps remained as the only remainder of civilisation. He looked round and everyone was gone...except for the red haired woman stood not 2 metres away.  
  
She had waist length blood red hair, peridot green eyes and an angelic complexion.  
  
Lily Potter.  
  
She smiled at him as Cara took in a shaky breath. She moved again once more and with a chilling sensation she passed through him.  
  
Just as suddenly as they had left the rest of the world returned but no one noticed the woman moving towards the doors through to Harry's room. And it came to Cara then...  
  
...She'd come to collect Harry.  
  
He turned quickly as he lunged forwards, screaming loudly and fighting frantically against Remus who had now grabbed him tightly.  
  
"No! Don't go to him!" The blonde cried as Remus tried calling his name.  
  
"Don't take him away from me, Lily PLEASE, DON'T TAKE HIM!"  
  
Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
Harry watched transfixed as slowly a blurred figure moved towards him in the fields of green. Squinting he tried to make the person out better until his eyes widened and he gasped.  
  
Lily stopped about a metre away from Harry's circle of grass and she smiled lovingly at him. She reached a hand out towards him, holding it to him like any mother would do to their child.  
  
Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
"His heart has stopped."  
  
Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
Harry slowly reached a hand back towards his mother with tears in his eyes. She smiled brighter and their fingertips brushed against one another's sending a flood of happiness up the animagi's spine.  
  
He was about to take her hand in his when he heard the faint footsteps of someone moving quickly amongst the leaves to his right.  
  
Turning he looked back at the autumn woodland scene and his breath stopped once more.  
  
Cara was almost running as he moved towards his mate, stopping like Lily a metre away. His amber eyes captivated Harry and that beautiful smile once again lit up the werewolf's face. The blonde lifted his hand and held it out to Harry.  
  
"Come home." He whispered gently as he held his hand steady.  
  
The animagi gazed into the gold eyes before him then turned to face his still smiling mum. Another tear slipped down his cheek as he looked at the angel that was his mother.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't come with you this time." He whispered as the woman smiled and slowly faded into the scenery around her. Turning back to his right Harry lifted his hand and placed it within Cara's warm one. The werewolf smiled and the leaves twirled around behind him, lifting into the air painting the blue horizon red.  
  
Autumn Skies of gold and red.  
  
Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ii  
  
Harry slowly blinked as the bright lights blinded him. He could feel a mask over his face as it helped his breath. Sounds of various life supports hummed around him as his pupils began to adjust to the light.  
  
He then felt the tingling sensation of someone's fingertips tickling his palm and stiffly he turned his face until his chest hitched in emotion.  
  
Cara looked down at him with pure, unadulterated love painting the gold irises as he linked their fingers together. With the little strength that he had he squeezed the hand in his lightly.  
  
"I'm home." He croaked through his mask and the werewolf gave a little teary kiss to his forehead.  
  
"You're loved." He said simply as Harry closed his eyes, resting them a little but knowing that this time he would definitely wake up.  
  
Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
AN Whew, that was emotionally satisfying. Well this still ain't the end, we have an epilogue to get through yet lol. I tried a new method of breaking up the scenes but if they don't work on the actual FFNet screen then I apoligise. 


	34. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Only Cara  
  
Thanks to:  
  
GryffRavHuffSlythendor: Lmao, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to almost kill anyone. Maybe I should put a warning in the summary, 'Warning: Final chapters not recommended to people with Heart problems and Pregnant woman.' And I'm going to try my hardest to try and fit in your raunchy scene here lol!  
  
Kitty254781: Again, my deepest apologies to near death experiences lol!  
  
Arigazi: Aye I was particularly proud of the 'purgatory' (if you like) aspect to that scene. The chapter relating to the title was half planned, half slipped in. I was planning to use it in the epilogue but it seemed to fit in there rather nicely.  
  
Hp-Azn: Ok the weirdest thing about that review was that I understood it lol! You do realise that had I killed Harry I would've used you as my shield against the rest of the reviewers as you're the one that loves the angst lol!  
  
Angel74: Aw thank you, and aye I like that scene. Lily is such an understanding character that I figured she'd be the one least upset if Harry chose Cara. And tell me about it, not writing for Cara is going to give me withdrawal symptoms lol. But I did rather like your of it being a trilogy, If I can create a plot for it then you KNOW it'll be here lol. As for fics I have planned there is of course the next one I intend to start straight after this which is the prequel that follows Remus and Sirius's relationship. Then I also want to do a 'Sliding doors' style AU fic where Sirius is pulled away from the Veil just in time meaning he lives. That'll then follow the idea of what might've occurred and I also hope to slip Cara into Hogwarts in that one where once again he'll fall for our little Boy who Lived. And finally I might even write little spin offs of 'Autumn Skies'.  
  
Elrohir Lover: Lol, hanky? Aye that chocolate sounds delish so stop taunting little old me...actually never mind, I just found my packet of Bertie Botts (The Horse Radish ones are HORRIBLE!)  
  
Sykoticstalker27: I'm sure it would've done little happy bouncing Remus's and Cara's cheering happily!  
  
Pointofnoreturn: Wow, your comments made me feel so...wow. I was going for the suspense factor, always the best one lol, and I'm glad that you enjoyed it. I'm also really glad that you could follow with the characters because to get into the scene I had to try and fall into every emotion so its nice to know that I wasn't the only one getting sad when Cara did or getting desperate when Harry did. And tell me about it, I don't want this to end but all good things come to rest (sigh). Plus, loving your fic 'Fate and Fate's consequence' right now. I suggest to all those people who like a little Remus/Harryness to take a nosey!  
  
Before I start I want to thank you all once again for all your comments and support. You guys really made my day even when it was one of those days where screaming out loud is an acceptable penance. Thank you all!  
  
Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
Chapter 34 – Epilogue  
  
(One year later)  
  
"Harry...we really should make our way." Cara gasped out between groans as the dark haired man remained latched to his throat, kissing sweet trails up and down the pale flesh that rose in goosebumps. He giggled as the lips brushed over a ticklish spot on his neck and Harry grinned as he leant back.  
  
"Why? It's our anniversary party, surely we can arrive whenever we want to?" He grinned once more as he placed a searing, battling kiss on the pink lips of his husband. The werewolf linked his fingers through the ebony hair as they both fell back against the bed, moving sensually against one another as though they were one in the same.  
  
Cara ran his fingers down the animagi's olive chest as he unbuttoned the shirt Harry had thrown on. Pushing it aside he rolled them both over so that he was straddled on the darker male's hips, kissing a tingling path down the man's chest.  
  
He passed over raised skin causing Harry to hiss slightly in discomfort. Cara looked up worriedly and moved back up his mate's body placing a hand on the scar in the centre of Harry's chest.  
  
"I can't believe I can still feel aches through that thing." The young Auror grumbled before his eyes drooped a little in bliss as the blonde massaged the sensitive scar. He leant down and placed a tentative kiss on it before moving back up to Harry's lips.  
  
"Some scars never heal." He said quietly as Harry watched him thoughtfully, an expression of pensive emotion clouding his eyes.  
  
"There's something I never told you." The animagi said as he rolled them over, kissing the blonde's slowly exposing chest as he removed the cream shirt from his husband.  
  
"Really? What's that?" The werewolf said breathlessly as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back into the pillow. Harry fingered along the hem of the man's trousers before slipping the zipper down slowly.  
  
"When I almost died last year I saw my mother...and I saw you."  
  
Cara opened his eyes and looked down to where a pair of emerald eyes watched him carefully. He reached a hand down to cup a tanned cheek lightly in his as Harry pulled his trousers down all the way leaving him naked to his lover's gaze.  
  
"Me?" He whispered as his husband nodded placing gentle kisses along the inside of his thigh.  
  
"You came to take me back home...I wasn't ready to leave you yet, no matter who was waiting on the other side for me."  
  
His amber sight misted slightly as he processed the information and he moaned in both the sensation of those sinful lips on his abdomen and from the idea of such a love overcoming death.  
  
"I thought I dreamed that." Cara confessed as Harry looked up sharply. The raven eyebrows knitted together in confusion.  
  
"What do you mean?" the animagi asked as he moved back up the smooth skin of the blonde's body.  
  
"I fell into a fitful sleep at one point next to Remus and I had a dream of an autumn forest...and I saw you reaching out to your mother and I... I had to tell you how I felt."  
  
Harry watched the werewolf silently for a moment then suddenly moved forward into a passionate kiss. Pulling back with a slick sound he rested his forehead against Cara's, his eyes clenched shut.  
  
"Goddess I love you." He said huskily before shrugging off his shirt. They soon lay beneath the light white sheets in an intimate dance, perspiration painting their skin and laboured breath filling the air as they moved together.  
  
Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
Laughter, music and general chatter filled the back garden of the Weasleys as the party continued. Harry was talking animatedly with Ron, Cara by his side as he and Hermione chatted happily.  
  
The various older adults like Dumbledore, Remus and the Weasleys were in a large group as the music thrummed loudly.  
  
The younger members were dancing on an unseen dancefloor including Bill who held his one-year-old son in his arms as they bobbed to the music.  
  
"This is one hell of a party mate!" Ron called over the music as Harry cupped a hand to his ear, nodding to signal that he had heard.  
  
"Thank Remus, it was his idea. The Marauder still holds the title of throwing the best parties!"  
  
Hermione laughed as she placed a hand over her stomach, stroking it very slightly over the tiny bump growing there. She and Ron had married six months after Harry's recovery, their first child due in 7 months time to which the animagi had already laid claims to being the Godfather. The couple had also announced Cara as the child's other Godfather of course but like Harry said, that was never in question.  
  
"How are you feeling Hermione?" The werewolf asked as the group moved to a less noisy area and seating themselves in some garden chairs.  
  
"Blissfully happy but I have been warned that the moodiness, erratic behaviour and tiredness will set in any day now." She joked and Ron sighed.  
  
"Well I suppose the big tits will make up for it." He teased and the woman gave a gasp before slapping his arm as the other two men laughed.  
  
"You're awful Ron." Harry chuckled as he sipped his beer. He looked over at Cara who seemed to get a longing look in his gaze as he watched the exchange between the couple and the animagi placed a hand over the blonde's knee to draw his attention.  
  
"Hey." He whispered and Cara smiled as he linked their hands together.  
  
Hermione watched the exchange thoughtfully for a moment before she worried her bottom lip with her teeth. She turned her current thought over in her mind then took in a breath like one would before they took a plunge causing all three men to look at her.  
  
"Listen...at work something's...something's come up and I told them not to do anything until I had spoken with you two. They of course didn't mind seeing as you're two of their best Aurors."  
  
Harry and Cara watched her closely as she leant forwards slightly to them, taking one each of their hands in hers and looked at them for a moment.  
  
"About a week ago I received a file through. The local orphanage has recently found a baby boy on their doorstop, only about 2 years or so, and they're having trouble finding him a home..."  
  
"What's this got to do wit..." Harry was cut off as the witch held up her hand to stop him.  
  
"Turns out the boy was bitten...by a Lycan. No one wants to adopt a werewolf but you see he really needs a home..."  
  
She looked at the pair anxiously as they looked at one another stunned. Cara seemed to swallow down a lump in his throat as he gripped Harry's hands in his. He turned his almost pleading look back to the woman who continued to worry her lip.  
  
"Are you saying what I...?" He couldn't finish the sentence and settled instead for tightening his grip on his husband's hand. Hermione took another breath as she felt the anxiety slipping from the look in the blonde's eyes.  
  
"I know you two dearly want your own family, I've seen it in the way you'll look at Bill's son or when you talk to the baby in me. This little boy really needs a good home and I've...ok, don't be mad but I already took care of the paperwork saying that Cara, despite his condition, can raise an infant."  
  
There was a heavy silence but it was disrupted as Cara pushed out of his chair and hugged his friend tightly. Harry stood and hugged the both of them as Ron decided that what the hell, he'd join in too.  
  
The werewolf leant back with glassy eyes as he looked up at his husband.  
  
"Harry, can we?" He whispered and Harry, equally choked up nodded as they shared a kiss.  
  
Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
"Ok Mr and Mr Potter-Faolan, if you'll come right this way." The Wizarding Orphanage matron smiled at them kindly as she lead them down the long corridor. They passed windows where children of all ages could be seen playing, having a story read to them or in some cases sleeping soundly.  
  
Cara gripped Harry's arm in excitement and reaching up with his other hand the animagi lightly squeezed it back.  
  
"Here we are." The matron said as they entered a nursery where various babies slept silently, a little snuffle here and there, until they reached the cot at the end of the row. The woman smiled over at them before turning and lifting the baby out of the little blue cot causing the tiny tot to coo and squirm slightly.  
  
She turned then and Harry could feel the lump forming in his throat. Cara gave a great gasp as the woman moved towards them with the tiny baby.  
  
"Would you like to hold him?" She asked softly and not trusting his voice the blonde nodded. Carefully the old lady placed the baby in Cara's awaiting arms where the werewolf instantly went to brace one hand under the baby's head and another under its body.  
  
The baby boy had a mop of shining midnight black hair on his head that fell in a short wave over his forehead. Almost golden auburn eyes were wide and doeful as they gazed up at the man whose arms he rested in and after a tense moment the baby gave a wide grin showing off the few teeth that had developed. He gave a little sound of excitement before the tiny child squirmed happily and curled into Cara's chest, snuggling closer to the warmth.  
  
Harry reached one arm around his husband's waist as the other reached up to stroke the fine black hair of the boy. Cara gave an ecstatic sob as the baby gave a happy whimper at the feel of the animagi's hand.  
  
"It would seem he's adopted you two." The matron laughed and the two men looked up with teary eyes nodding.  
  
"This is him...this is our son." Harry said as his husky voice cracked under all the emotion. He leant down to place a small kiss on the baby's brow making the auburn eyes open and the baby giggled as he reached up for Harry's glasses.  
  
"What're you going to call him?" The woman asked kindly as she moved across the room to find the first sheets of the adoption forms. Cara looked over to his husband and knew instantly that they both shared the same wish of the child's name.  
  
"Sirius..." He said clearly as he watched his mate smile at him and looked down once again at the baby who looked up at him closely, "Sirius Potter- Faolan."  
  
Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
Cara placed the sleeping baby down into the extravagant crib that had burgundy and gold mosquito nets hanging down over the head of the head. Sirius fell asleep on his back with his hand's either side of his head as he whimpered slightly. The older werewolf placed a tentative kiss on the baby's cheek and instantly Sirius was calm.  
  
Harry leant down and repeated the motion then stood straight once more beside his husband, a hand resting gently on the rising and falling chest of the sleeping babe.  
  
After one last kiss they both left where they crawled into their own king- sized bed and Cara snuggled up against Harry's chest causing the darker male to hum happily whilst stroking the fine blonde locks through his fingers.  
  
"I think Remus is about ready to kidnap Sirius as his own." The animagi chuckled and Cara laughed lightly beside him.  
  
"He'll have to get through me first." The blonde teased causing Harry to chuckle a little harder. He rested his cheek on top of the werewolf's head, kissing it a few times before he spoke.  
  
"Cara...thank you." He said and the blonde smiled as he snuggled his face under his lover's chin.  
  
"You're welcome but what am I accepting here?" His breath tickled under Harry's chin causing him to smile.  
  
"For bringing me back...for being here with me. You're my anchor Cara, and like I told you once you are my autumn prince too. Now we have a child, our cub, and I can already see him being just as reckless as the man he's named after."  
  
The blonde chuckled and nodded...Goddess forbid that Sirius should find a willing bunch of future Marauders.  
  
"And I suppose I just wanted to say thank you...for giving me a reason to live. To hell with the Green Flame, you're the Sacred Power that burns within me."  
  
Cara sat up to look down at his beautiful husband, his lover, his mate and a smile graced his lips. Just like he had 4 years ago after Harry had told him he was his autumn he reached down to bring the animagi into a searing kiss, the two joining together in their intimate Dark Waltz once more.  
  
Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
An: And there it is people, the end of Autumn Skies. Now I feel useless but never fear for my exams for this week are almost over and do not be surprised if you see the prequel "Embracing the Moon" (Sirius/Remus) propping up on the weekend. Once again I want to thank you all and I ask you to watch out for Cara in the AU or even a possibly sequel to this (no promises about the sequel though). 


End file.
